I'm not Batman I'm just a wizard
by M1KAELA
Summary: Lily/James, sjunde året och ett par år framåt i tiden efter det! Följer inte JK's storyline, möjligen de viktigaste händelserna, men det mesta är en helt egen historia. Avslutad!
1. Chapter 1

_HEJ ALLESAMMANS! ;p  
Det här är som förvarnat en gammal fiction, så språket kommer bli bättre med tiden, och konstruktiv kritik hjälper inte  
så där extremt mycket här i början. Men säg till om det finns något intresse att läsa! _

_/ Mikaela_

* * *

**KAPITEL 1**

Hon gick med små och tysta steg genom korridoren och försökte göra sig så osynlig som möjlig. Det var inte svårt för ingen brukade lägga märke till henne, de gjorde aldrig det. Bara när han var efter henne, och lyckligtvis var han inte det nu. Magen kurrade välbekant till för att visa att lunchen var välkommen ner, men Lily rörde sig mot strömmen, bort från stora salen och maten, men framför allt bort från James Potter.

Hon försökte krympa ihop, bli så liten som möjligt så att folk inte skulle lägga märke till henne. Men främst hoppades hon på att marodörerna inte skulle få syn på henne, och som vanligt tittade oturen fram.

"Evans!"

Potters röst ekade genom korridoren och fler elever (_inte inräknat Lily_) vände sig om och såg marodörerna släntra ner för trappan med oberörda miner. Hon stönade och kände hur flera blickar riktades mot henne, avundsjuka blickar. De ville ha James, men han ville ha Lily, som inte ville ha honom. En äkta katt-och råtta lek. På en nivå utan regler och hänsyn till andras känslor.

Hon vände sig om med ett stelt leende.

"Potter."

Han lös upp och skyndade på stegen mot henne.

"Vart är du på väg?"

Han flinade och folkmassan runt dem började sakta röra på sig.

"Uppehållsrummet," sa hon med antydan till kyla i rösten.

Hon hade ingen tanke på att fortsätta prata med honom, så med ett stelt leende vände hon sig om och började gå. Men någon tog tag i hennes axel och vände på henne.

"Vet du inte att det är oartigt att inte fråga vart den andra ska?"

Hon suckade.

"Artighet är inget du ska ge läxor i Potter."

"Varför ska du alltid vara så kall Evans?"

Han tittade på henne med valpögon.

"Jag bara är sådan"

Hon slet sig ut hans grepp och rörde sig mot uppehållsrummet, förhoppningsvis ensam.

* * *

Höstterminen hade börjat med stormsteg och hade nu kommit en bit in på terminen. Lily satt vid brasan och försökte göra uppsatsen i Försvar mot Svartkonster, men det gick trögt. Uppehållsrummet var så gott som tomt, endast Lily och en tredjeårselev satt där. Visserligen gjorde Potter och Black det med, men dem räknade hon inte som personer.

Tredjeårseleven sträckte gäspandes på sig och plockade ihop sina saker och gick med trötta steg mot sin sovsal. Lily började bli allt mer förtvivlad över att få klart läxan, hon hade hoppats på att Lupin skulle göra sällskap med Potter och Black, men det verkade inte bli så. Hon visste att dem var bra på Försvar mot Svartkonster, och att uppgiften skulle vara inlämnad nästa dag. Så, som ett sista desperat försök, reste hon sig upp och gick mot deras bord.

"Kan ni hjälpa mig med det här? Jag fattar inte."

Potter tittade upp och mötte hennes blick.

"Varför inte?"

Han nickade mot stolen bredvid sig och Lily satte sig ner. Hon visade vad det var hon inte fattade, och under en halvtimme föreläste James samtidigt som Lily skrev. Men när de inte var långt kvar, reste sig Sirius upp med en gäspning.

"Dags att lämna er turturduvor ifred."

Han flinade, rafsade ihop sina saker och begav sig till sovsalen. Den följande tiden pratade James och Lily skrev, och inget annat sades utom det som hade om ämnet att göra. Och när hon äntligen var klar lade hon ner pennan på bordet och lutade sig bakåt mot ryggstödet med ett stön.

"Äntligen klar."

Hon gäspade och spanade mot klockan, halv fem. Var det någon idé att sova? Hon visste att hon förmodligen skulle missa nästa kväll läxläsning om hon inte sov, men om hon sov skulle hon aldrig orka gå upp.

"Ska du gå och lägga dig?"

James nickade mot klockan medans han pratade. Hon funderade ett tag, och skakade sedan på huvudet.

"Kommer aldrig orka gå upp. Bättre att vara vaken."

"Men du är ju helt slut!"

"Då kommer det bli omöjligt att vakna, i alla om jag går upp till sängen. Fast det går alltid att ta en liten tupplur i soffan", hon nickade mot den framför brasan", men kan du väcka mig då?"

James nickade

"Jag väcker dig."

"Men är inte du trött?", frågade Lily tvekande.

Han nickade.

"Inte i närheten av lika trött som du verkar vara."

Hon tittade misstänksamt på honom.

"Du kommer inte våldta mig?"

Han skakade på huvudet.

"Tro mig, jag kommer inte röra dig. Du är för speciell för det", han log, men Lily suckade.

"Du kommer aldrig ge upp va?"

"Aldrig i livet. Oturen måste ju vända någon gång."

"Jag lovar dig James, om du fortfarande gillar mig när vi är gamla och grå, lovar jag att du ska få en puss på kinden", hon log.

"Då väntar jag på den pussen."

Hon skakade på huvudet och lade sig ner på soffan.

"Du är envis James, och du har förändrats."

Han tänkte fråga om det var till de bättre, men hennes andning avslöjade att hon hade somnat. James betraktade henne i brasans sken, och hade stor lust att lyfta upp henne i famnen och berätta hur mycket han älskade henne. Hon såg så sårbar och skör ut, så vacker. Han skulle göra henne till sin egen, även om det krävde att de båda var gamla och grå.

Hon kände hur någon milt skakade om henne.

"Lily, du har sovit klart nu."

Hon hade svårt att öppnade ögonen. Visserligen var det inte ljust, men tröttheten var slående.

"Bara tio minuter mamma", muttrade hon.

"För det första, namnet är James, och för det andra har du sovit i tjugo minuter och om du sover mer så kommer du aldrig lyckas vakna."

Hon gäspade och satte sig trött upp i soffan. Men trötta ögon tittade hon mot klockan, och nu visade den fem.

"Förlåt, ditt namn vet jag," sa hon och log.

"Det var en nyhet", han flinade, och Lily lipade till svar.

"Ta det lugnt, stoppa den någon annanstans unga damen."

"Vart skulle min herre önska att det var?"

"Min mun?", svarade James kvickt och flinade stort.

Lily visste inte vad det var, kanske var det tröttheten, men hon började skratta.

* * *

Lily och James hade båda somnat under Försvar mot Svartkonster lektionen och fått straffkommendering. I vanliga fall skulle hon blivit rasande, men nu visste hon att den enda hon kunde skylla på var sig själv. De skulle ha det samma kväll klockan sju. Så med trötta steg gick hon ner till professor Wilkins kontor. Under dagen hade hon bara sovit fem minuter, så hon var en levande zombie för tillfället. Hon knackade på, blev ombedd att komma in och såg att James redan var där, leendes.

I uppgift fick de att skura pokalerna i trofé rummet, för hand som mugglare. James suckade när de gick ner till trofé rummet.

"Vad är det?"

"De har dålig fantasi på detta ställe."

"Hurså?"

"Det är minst trettionde gången jag gör det här."

"Bara för att du har fler straffkommenderingar än någon annan elev under Hogwarts historia."

"Precis."

De fortsatte vandringen längs korridorerna under tystnad, men inte obehaglig, utan behaglig. Som om de hade en outtalad överenskommelse. Lily hade ingen aning om att det James tänkte på var henne, och James hade ingen aning om att det Lily tänkte på var honom.

Men när de var framme började de prata igen. De bestämde för att ta varannan trofé, och tillslut hade de blivit en tävling. Men när de var halvvägs och Lily låg lite före fick James nog och smög fram trollstaven och mumlade trollformeln.

"Fuskare!" tjöt Lily.

"Nej, det kallas extra hjälp."

Lily tog sin trasa och kastade vatten på honom.

"Fuskare!" hon flinade.

"Vad gör du kvinna?"

Han tog upp sin trasa och kastade tillbaka, och kriget var igång. När vattnet var slut och de var genomblöta gäspade Lily och lade sig utmattat ner på golvet.

"Jag är trött."

James skrattade och lade sig ner bredvid henne.

"Jag med min kära."

Lily skrattade bara, men gäspade sedan igen. Hon la James arm under sin nacke och slöt ögonen. Hennes andning saktade ner och tillslut sov hon lugnt, i armarna på James. Han höll om henne hårt och drog in hennes lukt in i näsan. Och till slut somnade han också, även om det var trevligare att vara vaken.


	2. Chapter 2

**KAPITEL 2**

En röst, bestämd och för tillfället väldigt ilsken, väckte Lily från drömmarnas värld och hon satte sig spikrakt upp och råkade stötte till James i huvudet med armbågen.

"Miss Evans! Mr Potter! Vad har ni för er?! Ni skulle putsa troféer, inte sova!"

James, som hade vaknat av rösten och stönat till av Lily armbåge tittade yrvaket runt i rummet. Lily började dra upp hela historien, med hopp om att inget skulle hända, men professor Wilkins avbröt henne.

"Det här trodde jag inte om dig Miss Evans, och du Mr Potter har redan besannat mina värsta mardrömmar, men inte du Miss Evans", han suckade," eftersom ni inte har blivit klara med uppgiften och ni sov under större delen av tiden och vattnet som ni hade fått inte har använts till de ändamålet det var till för, måste jag ge er en veckas straffkommendering."

Han vände på klacken och det blev helt tyst sånär på ljudet av hans fotsteg som sakta försvann. Lily satt helt stilla, hon rörde sig inte, blinkade inte och James var inte ens säker på att hon andades.

"Hur är det?" undrade han efter flera minuters tystnad.

"En veckas... Herregud James, det här var min absolut första, och nu har jag en hel veckas!"

Hon snyftade till och James kramade om henne. Klockan tickade på och inget hände. Lily hade slutat snyfta, men hon hade inte lyft huvudet från James axel, eller sagt något. James blickade flera gånger mot tidsvisarna som rörde sig långsamt längs uret och kände hur tröttheten hade lagt en förtrollning över kroppen, och till slut somnade han, lutades mot en stenvägg med Lily sovande mot axeln.

* * *

Det passerade några veckor. De hade vaknat på morgonen och kommit överens om att inte prata om det, inte ta upp det alls. Och det hade de båda hållit, tills nu. Lily satt och pluggade till ett läxförhör som skulle äga rum nästa dag och hade därför ögonen fokuserade på boken i knät. I och med detta märkte hon inte när James steg in och letade efter någon med blicken och sedan fann det. Han gick smidigt fram genom havet av elever som sistaminutenpluggade, precis som Lily.

"Hej."

Han satte sig ner bredvid henne med ett leende och tittade nyfiket på boken.

"Vad läser du?"

Hon grymtade till och lyfte upp den en aning, lagom så att han kunde läsa på ryggen. Han nickade och lutade sig tillbaka mot ryggen. Han var nervös, riktigt nervös. Han visste att ingen märkte det, de märkte aldrig det. De hade aldrig gjort det och han hade svårt att tro att de någonsin skulle märka om han var sorgsen eller nervös. De enda de kunde tyda var lycka och ilska. Han visste att de enda människorna som kände honom och gillade honom för exakt den han var, det var Sirius, Remus och Peter. Men han önskade att Lily en dag skulle bli en i den skaran. Och han mer än hoppades. Varje ledig minut gick till att fundera på henne. Eller rätt ofta i alla fall, kanske inte varje minut... Eller var det så?

"Ville du något?"

Han upptäckte att Lily pratade med honom, och hon log ett av sina väldigt vackra leende.

"Ja," han flackade med blicken," jag vill prata om den kvällen vi hade straffkommendering."

Han svalde och hans händer var blöta av svett. Hennes gröna ögon flög upp från boken och borrades in i hans bruna. Han lät blicken flytta sig mot brasan men han kände hur hennes blick brände.

"Vad sa du?" viskade hon och slog igen boken.

"Jag vill prata..."

"Jag hörde det!" muttrade hon, men reste sig upp och tog tag i hans arm," kom med då."

Hon föste ut honom ur uppehållsrummet och tittade genom korridoren flera gånger innan hon vände sig mot honom.

"Så?"

Hon log ett litet leende, men skyndade sig att få en allvarlig min. James log tillbaka, men kände hur fjärilarna hade brett ut vingarna och flaxade runt för glatta livet i hans mage. Han öppnade munnen, men inget ljud kom ut över hans läppar, ingen ljud hördes överhuvudtaget i den öde korridoren. Lilys började vicka lite på sin vänstra fot och började trumma med fingrarna mot sin ena arm. Han bet ihop, det fick bära eller brista.

"Lily, jag vet att du inte vill prata om det här. Men jag undrar, eller, vet att något har ändrats sedan den där kvällen. Du är inte kall mot mig längre, och du stannar och pratar med mig och du skrattar till och med ibland. Jag vet inte om du har märkt det, men något har ändrats," han log nervöst," och jag undrar bara varför."

Han tystnade och slöt ögonen. När han öppnade ögonen hade något ändrats, inte med omgivningen, utan med Lily. I hennes ögon syntes spår av tårar. Hon log ett tappert leende, men sedan tittade hon ner i golvet.

"Något har ändrats," hon fnittrade nervöst," men det är inget du kan spela på nu James. Vi kan väl börja med att bara vara vänner?"

Hon sträckte fram handen, och James märkte att den skakade lite. Han mötte hennes blick, och gröna smaragder mötte bruna stjärnor. Han log, struntade i handen och kramade henne istället.

"Vi kan väl börja som goda vänner i alla fall?"

Hon log blygt och kysste honom på kinden. Sedan sprang hon generat in i uppehållsrummet, med en förvånad James bakom sig.

**

* * *

  
**

Det hade gått en vecka sedan Lily och James generat skilts åt vid uppehållsrummet och deras situation hade inte ändrats märkvärt. Lily hade umgåtts med marodörerna - James i klarspråk - under veckan och det har fungerade bra, förvånansvärt bra. Lily hade själv blivit förvånad över att hon inte kastats sig över honom ännu i raseriutbrott eller utdelat något straff efter deras upptåg. Hon har kommit på sig själv med att skratta åt hans skämt, studera hans ansiktsdrag när han berättade någon anekdot och vänta efter lektionerna för att göra sällskap med honom. Ja, hon hade upptäckt att hon hade ett intresse för honom. Ett intresse för James Potter.

Lily satt vid frukostbordet tillsammans med Remus och Peter och alla tre hade varit uppe en stund. Hon deltog inte i deras konversation utan spanade flera gånger mot trappan. Med en suck vände hon blicken mot sin frukost och började flytta baconet fram och tillbaka över tallriken. Hon kände hur blickar från Remus brände men hon brydde sig inte. Hon visste själv att alla var förvånade över att hon var med marodörerna, inte minst de själva. Sirius hade flera gånger under veckan frågat henne om inte James hade gjort något med henne, som förhäxning eller liknande. Men varje gång hade hon viftat bort det och skrattat. Hon visste själv att de hade ändrats, och de hade allt med straffkommenderingen att göra. Om hon och James inte hade tillbringat de där sju kvällarna tillsammans så hade de aldrig varit så här nära. Eller nära var de inte, men så här bra vänner hade de aldrig varit. Hon hade också märkt James försök till att få dem till mer än 'bara vänner'. Men det hade inte funkat och hon märkte hur desperat han började bli, och framför allt rädd. Rädd för att Lily inte skulle älska honom, rädd för att de aldrig skulle bli mer än vänner. Hon stönade och gömde ansiktet i händerna.

"Hur är det Lily?"

Hon vände upp blicken och såg Remus bekymrade ansikte.

"Bra, bara lite trött", mumlade hon och tog en klunk pumpajucie.

Remus gav henne en genomträngande blick.

"Är du helt säker? Du ser lite blek ut."

"Kunde inte sova i natt bara."

Hon försökte le, men det gick inte så bra, utan det blev bara en stel grimas. Han gav henne en sista oroad blick och fortsatte sedan prata med Peter. Lily suckade och vände sig om för att gå till klassrummet och vänta på att lektionen skulle börja, men fick syn på James och Sirius släntra ner för trappan och stannade upp i sin rörelse. Hon såg hur de trängde sig genom havet av elever och vände sig sedan nonchalant om och började återigen peta på baconet. Hon var medveten om Remus och Peters blickar, med hade ingen lust att ge dem tillfredställningen med att vända upp huvudet.

"Hej Lily."

James satte sig ner på platsen bredvid henne även om det fanns mer rum bredvid Remus, vilket fick Lily kinder att få en nyans rödare kinder än tidigare, men tittade först upp när färgskiftningen försvunnit.

"Hej James," hon gav honom ett leende.

"Sovit gott?" han la upp bacon på sin tallrik - vilket var en störande vana enlig Lily. James tog alltid exakt samma mat som hon, alltid.

"Inte så värst", hon ryckte på axlarna och lät gaffeln falla till tallriken med ett litet klirr vilket gav upphov till en snabb, oroad blick från James.

"Varför inte det?" han tittade frågande på henne och hon hade svårt att ta bort blicken från hans ögon.

Hon svalde och gav honom ett litet leende.

"Julia Perly snarkar när hon är upprörd," sedan gav hon Sirius en anklagande blick.

"Vahajajor?" sa Sirius upprört med munnen ful av ägg och bacon.

"Det var ju inte du som dumpade henne igår?" hon suckade och tog upp sin väska.

"Kan hända", Sirius ryckte nonchalant på axlarna. Lily stönade, reste på sig och började knuffad sig fram genom havet av elever för att komma till lektionen.

* * *

Lily gick mödosamt upp för trappan hack i häl efter marodörerna. Hon hade lust att bara gå raka vägen upp till sovsalen och slockna, men hon hade lovat Peter att få hjälp med örtläran. Hon väcktes från sina funderingar när porträttet till den tjocka damen - feta om hon fick bestämma - smällde igen och hon tittade sig runt i rummet. Många hade tagit flykten till biblioteket för att få sin läxläsning gjord, men hon hade ingen ork kvar för att klättra runt i trapporna igen. Men ett lättad suck sjönk hon ner i soffan framför den muntert sprakande brasan och slöt ögonen. Men när en duns precis bredvid henne hördes hoppade hon till och gav ifrån sig ett litet tjut. När hon öppnade ögonen kunde hon se James tittade på henne och hur han försökte låta bli att inte skratta. Hon slog till honom löst med en kudde och log sedan svagt.

"Vad är det?" hon tittade nyfiket på honom.

"Nästa helg är det Hogsmeadeutflykt", han tittade på henne med valpögon," så har du lust att följa med mig dit?"

Hon skrattade.

"Varför inte, det blir nog kul att hänga med er killar", hon flinade.

"'Er'?," han harklade sig," jag menade bara du och jag Lily", han log och hans blick började flacka, ett säkert tecken på att han var nervös.

Hon vände bort blicken från honom till brasan och det blev tyst mellan dem. Hon kände hur kinderna började hettade till. Visst ville hon, hon hade nästan längtat efter att han skulle fråga igen, men nu när han väl gjorde det så flaxande fjärilarna obehagligt mycket.

"Det skulle vara kul", hon reste på sig och gick upp till sovsalen med ryggen vänd från James.

Vilket betydde att hon inte kunde se pojken som stirrade in i brasan med ett lyckligt stort leende. Men halvvägs upp kom hon på att hon skulle hjälpa Peter med örtläran, så hon vände sig om och gick ner igen. James hade ställt sig upp och pratade med ett par förstaårselever som beundrade, dock nervöst, pratade med - vad de ansåg - en av skolans coolaste killar. Samtidigt som hon passerade James nöp hon till honom på rumpan och gav honom ett strålande leende, som först besvarades med en förvånad min men som övergick till ett nästan större grin. Det här skulle nog gå, tänkte Lily medan hon passerade genom porträtthålet, att lära känna James Potter kanske inte var så illa som hon förutspått.


	3. Chapter 3

_Det bästa måste vara när folk läser man inte gör väsen av sig ;p men ja, jag tester med det här också (:_

_/ Mikaela_

* * *

**KAPITEL 3  
**

Nej. Aldrig i livet. Kunde någon skjuta henne? Hon tryckte kudden hårdare mot ansiktet. Skulle James ta det som en bra ursäkt om hon kvävde sig själv med en kudde? Det skulle han knappast göra, ingen skulle nog göra det. Hon stönade och satte sig upp. Mardrömmarnas dag var här, dejten med James skulle äga rum om några få timmar. Han svassade nog runt överlycklig som en höna och kacklade på om hur fantastisk denna dag skulle vara, medan hon själv redan hade sprungit till toaletten på ren reflex ett antal gånger under natten. Hur kunde hon vara så obotligt korkad och säga ja? Hade hon inte undvikit denna dag i sex långa smärtsamma år? Det var precis vad hon hade gjort. Blä. Usch. Nej. Hon suckade åter igen, ställde sig upp och som ensam själ i sovsalen gick hon med trötta steg mot badrummet där hon duschade - ytterst kallt, för att försäkra sig om att det kanske var en dröm, för man kunde ju alltid hoppas.

När hon klätt på sig och tagit modet till sig för att inspektera sin spegelbild var hon klar, och med en blick på klockan insåg hon att hon skulle mött upp James i entréhallen fem minuter tidigare. Så med snabba, men osäkra, steg skyndade hon sig igenom havet av elever som sakta tunnades ut. Han hade inte sett henne, så hon saktade ner på takten och började betrakta honom stilla för sig själv. Han såg ut att vara nervös, vilket han hade all anledning till att vara. Hon märkte att han hade försökt kamma till håret, men det var fortfarande lika rufsigt som förut, vilket hon gillade. Han såg faktiskt riktigt söt ut, med en nervös blick och håret på ända. Hon skakade på huvudet och ställde sig bakom honom.

"Hej." Hon pressade fram ett leende.

James vände sig om och en lättnad fanns i hans blick.

"Hej." Hans leende växte stort och hon kände hur nervositeten började krympa.

"Ska vi gå?"

James pekade mot utgången och Lily nickade.

* * *

"...och sedan tappade han hinken rakt över McGonagall."  
Lily fnittrade åt det som James just hade sagt och hon märkte lite stolthet i hans blick. De hade placerat sig på Tre Kvastar och drack nu varsin honungsöl. James hade berättat flera historier om hans och marodörernas upptåg, och på något sätt fick han det att låta roligt. Som att de inte bröt mot minst trehundra skolregler, utan att de bara gjorde vanliga bustrick.  
"Vill du gå någon annanstans?"  
James tittade frågande på henne och hon nickade. Visserligen hade det varit trevligt där inne på Tre Kvastar, men det skulle bli lättare att prata där ute utan alla blickar ogenerat riktade mot sig. Hon visste att många undrade varför hon helt plötsligt hade bytt riktning, men det betydde ju inte att de kunde sitta och stirra som fån. Hon tog sin jacka under armen och de gick ut från puben med alla ögon riktade mot sig.

Och efter en liten bit av promenaden kom de _- _självklart? - in på ämnet quidditch.

"Hur många matcher har du egentligen sett, Lily?"

"Två."

"Bara två?"

"Något fel med det?"

"Vilken var det senaste?"

"Då spelade inte du, Slytherin mot Ravenclaw."

"Varför tittade du på den så?"

"För att John spelade."

"John?"

"James du vet mycket väl vem John är. Du försökte dra igång ett matkrig mot honom efter att han kysst mig godmorgon vid frukosten förra året."

"Inget minne av honom alls." James flinade.

"Inget minne av att du fick skriva straffmeningar bevakad av honom?"

"Nej Lily, dessvärre sviker minnet mig." Lily suckade åt hans dumhet, men kunde inte dölja det lilla leende som smugit sig fram.

De fortsatte att gå under tystnad och Lily började betrakta omgivningen. De var bara i kanten på hösten, men löven hade redan börjat få färg och några stycken hade ramlat ner i det döende gräset. Just nu fanns det bara några få dammtussliknande moln som seglade runt på himlen, men solen sken för det. De flesta fåglar hade tagit flykten till de varmare länderna och man kunde skymta olika flockar i horisonten. Hon suckade lyckligt och la sig ner i gräset för att studera molnen närmare, eller som hon sa i sina tankar, studera-James-utan-misstankar. Hon blundade och kunde höra den dova dunsen när han la sig ner bredvid henne. Deras armbågar möttes och det gick som en elektrisk stöt genom Lily. Hon slog snabbt upp ögonen och hoppades att hennes rodnad inte skulle synas allt för väl. Hon koncentrerade sig på att andas, för att ha honom så nära fick hennes hjärta att slå i otakt och viljan att andas att försvinna. Hon blev medveten om hans andningsrytm och försökte följa den. När hon fått ordning på den - vilket tog ett tag - blundade hon igen och försökte få inre ro. Vilket inte gick. Hon hörde och kände hur James rörde på sig och slog återigen upp ögonen. Han låg nu nästan över henne, stödd på sina underarmar, och tittade djupt in i hennes ögon.

"Lily, det är något...," han tog ett djupt andetag, och Lily pressade ett finger mot hans mun för att få tyst på honom. James var inte sen att förstå vinken och hans ansikte började sakta närma sig hennes, och precis när deras läppar snuddas blundade hon och förväntade sig himmelriket.

Men något kom i mellan.

Nämligen en viftande Sirius.

"Tjena, har ni kul eller?"

James tittade upp på honom med en blick Lily var säker på kunde fått Sirius på fall direkt - för, ack, om blickar kunde döda.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hm, en fin review i alla fall! (: Men jag ser att det är folk som läser, så jag får väl hoppas att ni gör er hörda någon gång ;p  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**KAPITEL 4  
**

Lily tittade hastigt mot Sirius och rodnaden spred sig från halsen till hårfästet. James reste på sig och räckte henne sin hand för att hjälpte henne upp. Hon borstade bort gräs från byxorna och vände sig sedan mot James.

"Du har något i håret," mumlade han och plockade bort ett blad _-_ vilket fick rodnaden att gå från lätt rosa från knallröd.

"Tack", svarade hon knappt hörbart.

Under färden tillbaka babblade Sirius på om allt mellan himmel och jord, men Lily var för upptagen med att titta på James i smyg. Vissa gånger vände han på sig och mötte hennes blick, men han vände sig snabbt tillbaka mot Sirius när han såg att även hon tittade.

"Vad gjorde ni egentligen?"

Sirius fråga fick både James och Lily att rycka till och Sirius utropade:

"Så det var inte mun-mot-mun metoden som jag trodde."

När de väl var framme vid uppehållsrummet drog James med sig Lily till ett hörn.

"Jag hade väldigt trevligt idag", han log.

"Jag med", svarade hon och försökte låta obesvärad.

Han började trevande leka med hennes hår och när han förstod att det var lugnt fortsatte han att prata.

"Så du skulle inte ha något emot att göra det igen?"

Han tittade bedjande på henne. Lily lekte med tanken att säga nej, bara för att få se hans min. Men istället gav hon honom ett leende.

"Varför inte?"

Hans ansikte sken upp och det slog plötsligt Lily vad han tänkte göra. Eftersom Sirius avbrutit förra försöket. James kropp närmade sig och hon kunde känna hur hans lår pressades mot hennes och hur deras andedräkter blandades. Hon öppnade försiktigt munnen och kunde se hur alla hans ögonfransar omringade de bruna ögonen.

"James?!"

Dunkade steg hördes ifrån trappan till pojkarnas sovsal.

"Vi har strafftjänstgöring med professor McGonagall, eller hade för femton minuter sedan."

James ryckte till och tittade nervöst på Lily. Han öppnade munnen flera gånger innan han fick ur sig;

"Måste gå," följt av ett busigt leende.

Han böjde sig fram och kysste Lilys kind innan han rusade iväg efter Sirius. Och innan porträtthållet slog igen ropade han över axeln;

"Jag räknar sekunderna innan jag får se ditt vackra ansikte igen."

Sedan slog den tjocka damen igen med en smäll och Lily lät höger hand glida upp till kinden.

* * *

Lily satte sig ner på sängen och borstade bort lite gräs från jackärmen. Hon tittade runt i det tysta rummet och ett litet leende letade sig fram hennes frusna läppar. Hon, Lily Evans, hade nästan kysst James Potter. Två gånger! Hon ställde sig upp och slet bort jackan, kastade sig ner i sängen och kramade kudden. Ett litet skratt klingade i det tomma rummet och hon vände sig om och tittade upp mot taket på himmelsängen. Hon måste vara galen, aldrig hade hon trott att det skulle hända _- _inte någon annan heller för den delen.

James gick som på små moln tillbaka till uppehållsrummet. McGonagall hade tyvärr fått ett vredesutbrott och gett dem tre strafftjänstgöringar till, men varför bry sig? Han, James Potter, hade gått på en dejt, just det, en dejt, med Lily Evans, och hon hade sagt ja till en ny. Sirius kom springande bakom honom och gav honom en dunk i ryggen.

"James, jag trodde fan aldrig att Ms Präktig skulle gå ut med dig."

Sirius drog handen genom håret och låtsades leka med något som liknande en kvick, och fortsatte sedan med en mörkare röst;

"James Potter var namnet, flickor."

Sedan drog han handen genom håret, igen.

"Sluta!"

James kastade sig över Sirius och började skrattandes brotta ner honom på marken.

Och medan de två vännerna låg där på marken och brottades, kom det en liten nätt rödhårig tjej ner för trapporna och såg hur de rullade runt på golvet som två hundar. Hon stannade tvekande upp för att studera dem närmare, eller som hon själv valde att kalla det, kolla-in-James-utan-misstankar. När hon hörde hur någon harklade sig bakom henne så hoppade hon till lite innan hon vände sig om.

"Potter och Black."

Snapes röst ekade svagt mot väggarna och de två skrattande pojkarna vände sig om med förvånade uttryck. Inte för att Snape var där. Inte för att James byxor halkat ner aningen för långt. Utan för att Lily stod där. Eller det var i alla fall James anledning. Båda två reste sig snabbt upp och drog fram trollstavarna, och Lily hade all lust i världen att bara försvinna därifrån. Bara bort från den lilla stenbiten som hon stod på. Men den turen hade hon dessvärre inte.

"Vad vill du Snorgärsen?" frågade James, ytterst nonchalant.

"Jag bara undrar vad du och Black håller på med."

"Vi leker."

James mötte Snapes blick och båda var helt tysta, man kunde nästan känna hatet som spred sig från dem.

"Om jag har förstått det har du och Black här redan tre strafftjänstgöringar, och du vill väl inte ha en fjärde?"

James skakade nonchalant på huvudet.

"En mer eller mindre skadar inte."

"Men då har det blivit fem nu då, för din taskiga attityd Potter." Snape betonade Potter med avsky.

"Sen när har du den makten då Snorgärsen?"

"Jag är förste ordningsman, om ni minns det?"

James och Sirius frustade till av skratt, vilket fick Snape att hotande höja trollstaven.

"Du skulle inte våga."

Sirius nickade instämmande till det som James sa och gav sedan Snape en blick med lekfullt hat. Eftersom en av Snapes svaga punkter är att man kallar honom feg, så visste både Sirius och James att han skulle våga. Men de var två, han var en. Och han hade en dålig reaktionsförmåga, jämfört med dem i alla fall. När de tre eleverna höjde trollstavarna, samtidigt, så fylldes Lilys lungor med luft, beredd på att skrika på alla tre för dåligt uppförande, men hon hann inte skrika, eller få ett ljud över läpparna innan Snape öppnat munnen och skickat iväg en förhäxning.

"Sectumsempra!"

Orden som tidigare formats på Lily läppar ändrades nu till ett skrik när James ramlade ihop på golvet med blodet forsade från bröstet. Sirius som inte heller varit med på attacken tittat lamslaget på när James slog i golvet, men vände sig sedan om och fick Snape att torna in i väggen och sedan ramla ihop till en liten hög på golvet. Lily släppte böckerna som hon hållit hårt tryckta mot bröstet och de landade på golvet med ett svagt duns.

"James!"

Hon satte sig ner på knä bredvid honom med tårar i ögonen, och de skulle börja rinna vilken sekund som helst. Hon upprepade hans namn flera gånger, och hon hade inte någon aning om hur länge hon satt där och höll hans hand medan tårarna rann, men efter något som verkade som timmar landade en hand på hennes axeln och hon vände upp ansiktet för att möta Dumbledores blick. Hon kände hur James hand gled ur hennes grepp och såg sedan när han bars till sjukhusflygeln.

"Kommer han klara sig?"

Hon viskade fram orden och försökte att glömma bort hans kritvita ansikte och hur hans bröst höjt sig i otakt och hans små stönanden av smärta. När hon återigen mötte Dumbledores blick för att få ett svar så såg hon hur den gamla mannen hade tårar i ögonen när han svarade.

"Han flyttas till Mungos, så vi får hoppas på det bästa."


	5. Chapter 5

_Jag skrattar bara när jag läser, vilket jag kanske inte ska erkänna för er som faktiskt läser? Men jag ber om ursäkt för skumma meningsuppbyggnader, ordval och väldigt snabba vändningar i historien. Men jag var en fjortonåring med mest av allt i världen ville ha min egen James Potter, hehe, och inte hade så mycket annat i tankarna. Så för att klargöra; det här är min första avslutade fiction, och den är tre - fyra år gammal (:  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**KAPITEL 5  
**

Rödgråtna ögon omringat av rött hår var det hon kunde se. Det alla andra kunde se. Alla andra utom han, han som tårarna rann för.

Hon hade blivit tvingad till sjukhusflygeln, på grund av chocken hade Dumbledore påstått. Men hon hade inte sagt ett ord till någon. Inte om vad som hade hänt, inte vad hon kände och inte hur hon mådde. Madam Pomfrey hade försökt få henne att prata, Dumbledore med, men hon hade inte vågat möta någon med blicken och stum som en vägg hade hon varit. När Dumbledore gått iväg, "för att prata med James föräldrar", som han sagt, hade madam Pomfrey gjort några meningslösa och svaga försök för att få henne att säga något. Men när hon märkte att det inte fungerade hade hon suckat och sagt:

"Jag finns på mitt kontor."

Sedan när dörren hade smällt igen hade Lily hoppat ner från sängen och med snabba steg tagit flykten till sovsalen och gömt sig inom de trygga murarna.

Hon stod nu i det knappt upplysta badrummet och stirrade sig själv rakt in i ögonen genom den smutsiga spegelytan. Hon försökte att inte blinka, för det enda hon såg var James likbleka ansikte, och hur röd hans vita skjorta hade blivit innan de lyckats få iväg honom.  
'Han kommer dö,' var den enda tanken i hennes huvud, men då och då sa rösten också;  
'På grund av dig. Du skulle stoppat dem redan från början. Då hade han kanske inte blivit skadad.'  
Orden stack i henne som nålar och hon försökte tänka på annat, men det gick inte. Hennes händer höll ett krampaktigt tag om handfatet och rummet tycktes krympa för varje andetag hon tog. Men efter en enorm kraftansträngning lyckades hon ta sig ut till sin säng, där hon satte sig ner, och började luta sig tillbaka mot kudden när dörren öppnades och två fnittrandes tonårstjejer störtade in. Men när de upptäckte henne tystnade de och rörde sig försiktigt mot henne.

"Är du okej Lily, du ser lite blek ut?"

Deras nyfikna blickar kunde man inte ta miste på. Aldrig hade de sagt något till henne om det inte var något speciellt. Som om hon hade gjort klart läxan, eller om hon skulle ner till den Stora salen, kunde hon möjligtvis ta med sig lite bröd då? Eller som nu, om hon var sjuk kunde de gå ner och berätta för alla andra hur synd det var om henne, och hur de skulle ta hand om henne - vilket aldrig hände. Det vara bara ännu en orsak till att få uppmärksamhet, för hur vänligt var det inte att ta hand om en sjuk skolkamrat?  
Hon mumlade tyst något och la sig sedan ner, med ryggen mot dem.

"Nehej, vi försöker bara vara trevliga mot dig Lily. Och du kanske borde sluta med din attityd, och jobba med dina problem som besserwisser. Du vet att alla andra tycker att det är otroligt störande, eller hur?"

De två tjejerna stormade ut, och deras humör var helt omvänt från när de hade gått in i rummet. Lily kunde höra hur deras steg ekade mot stenväggarna och visste att de sedan skulle sätta sig ner i en av sofforna och snacka om henne. Snacka skit om henne. Det de alltid gjorde, alltid gjort och alltid skulle göra.  
Men han hade aldrig gjort det. James hade inte gett upp hoppet om henne, han hade alltid funnits där och försökt uppmuntra henne. Men hon hade vänt honom ryggen varje gång. Varenda gång.  
Hon slog med knytnäven ner i madrassen. Varför hade hon gjort det? Varför hade hon låtit Nathalie och Micaela mobba och trycka ner henne i sex år? Varför hade hon uppfört sig som en besserwisser i sex år? Och varför hade hon behandlat James värre än en vintern behandlar alla grönska? Ja, varför hade hon varit en iskall vind under sex år?

* * *

Sirius stod i kön till receptionen och väntade nervöst på att kön skulle röra sig framåt. Han tittade runt i väntrummet och märkte att det var ovanligt lugnt (m_en det kunde ha något med att göra att den gamle mannen med ett tekopp fastklistrad på huvudet just vrålat åt en treåring som hade ett ballonghuvud_).  
Kön rörde sig långsamt framåt och Sirius hade varit nära flera gånger att rusa fram till disken och kräva att få veta vilken sal James låg. Men han hade stoppat sig själv varje gång, för han skulle förmodligen bli utkastad och då bli tvungen att åka tillbaka till Hogwarts med en större klump i magen.

Det kändes som om han dansade på nålar där han stod och kunde känna hur svetten började bildas på sina händer. Han önskade mer och mer för varenda minut att han hade hunnit dra upp trollstaven snabbare, så James inte hade hamnat här. Och allt hade varit som det skulle vara. Sirius Black och James Potter. Så som det skulle vara, som så det alltid hade varit, och så som det alltid borde vara. Hans naglarna skar in i händerna och han försökte fokusera på smärtan, men det funkade inte. Han kunde fortfarande inte släppa tanken på James.

Han kände receptionistens trånade blickar. Hon kunde inte vara mer än ett år äldre än honom, men för första gången i sitt liv brydde sig inte Sirius ett dugg. Han hade större och viktigare saker att tänka på. Sin blodsbroder. Sin allra bästa vän i livet. James Potter.  
När han väl var framme så började receptionisten fnittra och blinka med sina ögonfransar.

"Vem ska du träffa då?"

Sirius gav henne en irriterad blick.

"James Potter."

Flickan fnissade till och började leta längs den långa listan med pekfingret och nageln skrapade lätt mot pappret.

"Förlåt mig, men i vilken relation står du till Mr Potter? Det krävs besöktillstånd eller att du är nära släkting."

Sirius kände hur modet sjönk och slog till disken med knytnäven i ren frustration. Receptionisten såg förskräckt ut och öppnade munnen, som om hon var på väg att ropa på någon.

"Förlåt, det var att inte mening att slå," han suckade tungt, " men jag är inte släkting, och jag har inte besökstillstånd. Men vi är blodsbröder och han har min bästa vän, räcker inte det."

Receptionisten såg ut att överväga det ett tag, men svarade sedan bryskt;

"Nej, det är emot reglerna."

Hennes intryck av Sirius hade ändrats efter att han hade slagit knytnäven i disken, och han kunde nästan känna hur allt liv bara rann ur honom långsamt, och plågsamt.

"Nästa."

Han kände hur de bakom honom började ta sig fram mot disken för att diskutera sina problem, men Sirius vände ansiktet snabbt mot receptionisten och sa med bedjande röst;

"Snälla."

Men hon skakade på huvudet och väste;

"Om du inte försvinner nu, så kallar jag på vakterna."

Sedan vände hon sig mot de andra besökarna och Sirius kunde nästan känna hur han tappade fotfästet och försvann in i en värld full av mörker. Han var tvungen att träffa James. Han kunde inte bara stå här och inte göra något. Det var ju hans fel, allt var hans fel.  
En liten röst som ekade genom rummet fick honom att vände sig om och få ett litet leende på läpparna, det första på många timmar.

"Siujus. Va du göja he?"

Den lilla treåringen sprang så snabbt han kunde på sina småben. Det gick vingligt, men det brydde han sig inte om. Han sprang allt vad han kunde med ett strålande leende på läpparna. Han sträckte ut armarna och började skratta. Sirius tog honom under armarna och lyfte upp honom i luften.

"Hej Harry. Vart har du brorsan?"

Sirius försökte spela med i den lilla pojkens glädje, men det var svårt. Varje gång han lyckades få bort tankarna från James, dök de upp igen, otäckare och hemskare än förut.

"Jäms lijer ba å sover."

"Kan du inte visa Sirius var James är då?"

Harry såg ut att fundera ett tag, men nickade sedan och hans bruna ögon lös upp.

"Ja ha sakna dig Siujus."

Sedan kramade han om Sirius med sina korta armar innan han rusade iväg. Sirius nickade bara och följde efter Harry genom de många korridorerna och blev förvånad över att han faktiskt kom ihåg vägen.  
Och när de var framme rusade en kvinna ut ur rummet och omfamnade Harry.

"Du får inte springa iväg så där igen, förstår du inte hur oroliga jag och pappa blir?"

Den lilla pojken nickade, och försvann sedan skamset in i rummet. Kvinnan rättade på sig och mötte sedan Sirius med blicken. Han kunde se att hon hade gråtit, ögon var alldeles röda och på kinderna syntes små svarta spår efter mascaran. Hennes naglar var nerbitna och håret var ett enda stort kråkbo. Men hon log ändå.

"Jag visst att du skulle komma Sirius."


	6. Chapter 6

_Enjoy!  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**KAPITEL 6  
**

Sirius nickade bara åt Mrs Potters ord och började gå mot dörröppningen, men blev stoppad av att hon började krama honom.

"Jag blev så rädd när jag fick ugglan. Jag trodde att han skulle dö. För första gången trodde jag verkligen det. Jag vet vilka faror han annars har varit med om, men nu kändes det som att han verlkigen skulle dö, och att Harry skulle få växa upp utan sin storebror."

Sirius kände hur hans vänstra axel fick tårar på sig, men brydde sig inte om det. För han hade delat exakt samma känsla som Mrs Potter. Han hade också trott att det här var slutet, att han faktiskt inte skulle få se James levande igen.

"Åh, förlåt mig. Du vill naturligtvist träffa honom", hon släppte honom och snyftade," gå in, gå in. Jag ska inte hindra dig," hon log ett sorgset leende," han behöver dig."

Sirius nickade bara slött och han gick med små steg in i rummet.

James låg i sängen, lite halvt sovande såg det ut som. Hans pappa, Seamus, hade somnat i fåtöljen men Harry måste krupit dit senare, eftersom han satt i sin pappas knä och lekte med något som liknande en miniatyrkvast. Rummet gick helt i färgen vitt, och blommorna som stod i det smutsiga fönstret måste ha dött några dagar tidigare och Sirius tyckte att de såg sorgligt vackra ut. Även om färgen var borta på dem och de nästan var helt hopskrumpna, så visade de ett kontrast som Sirius tänkt på.  
Visst hade James klarat sig, men tänk om han aldrig mer skulle kunna gå? Eller något hänt med hans personlighet? Det skulle hända samma sak som med blomman, James hade varit full med färg och liv förut, men om han skulle få ett bestående men för resten av livet, då skulle han likna den vissna. Visserligen skulle han vara samma person, men ändå inte. Precis som blommorna, den erhöll inte samma charm som tidigare, trots att det var samma växt.

Men när James röst svagt ekade igenom rummet, men ett lätt raspande ljud, så for Sirius hjärta upp i halsgropen.

"Hej Tramptass."

Sirius mötte James blick och kunde känna hur smärtan blixtrade till inom honom. Det var hans fel att James låg där, helt och hållet hans fel.  
Och för första gången under de timmar som gått sedan mötet med Snorgärsen, så började Sirius gråta. Och det var inga babytårar, utan stora tårarna som började leta sig fram i ögonen.  
Han började snabbt torka bort dem, och försökte borsta bort allt med en klyftig kommentar, men rösten höll inte. Han gick med vingliga steg fram till James och satte sig med en duns på sängen, utan att se sin bästa vän i ögonen.

"Jag trodde du skulle dö James. Seriöst. Inte något fånigt bara för att få dig att må bättre, utan på riktigt. Jag kunde redan föreställa mig din begravning, och de enda jag tänkte på var alla minnen vi har. Och sedan hur tomt det skulle vara utan dig. Visst, Måntand och Slingersvans är bra vänner, men du är den bästa, och det vet du. För alltid blodsbröder, eller hur?"

Han böjde sig fram och omfamnade James efter att han pratat klart, men släppte snabbt när James kved till.

"Visst Sirius, det var riktigt schyst sagt, men du måste absolut gå bort från sängen, för du trycker på såret och det gör jävligt ont ska du veta."

* * *

När Lily hade vaknat hade hon kunnat se hur dimman låg var kvar i luften, även om klockan hade passerat åtta den lördagsmorgonen, samtidigt som solen försiktigt sken ner på skolområdet och hon hade nästan kunnat känna doften av morgondaggen upp till sovsalen.

Nu hade hon tassat runt på tå genom rummet för att hitta den ena strumpan, och sedan den andra, och lyckats att inte väcka någon. Men när hon stängde igen dörren kunde hon höra hur Micaela gnydde;

"Nästa gång kan du vara lite tystare, besserwisser."

Lily stannade tvekande och funderade på vad hon skulle göra. Men med en suck smällde hon igen dörren och gick med något tyngre steg ner mot stora salen. Som hon alltid gjorde.

Under veckan hade hon önskar mer än en gång att James skulle komma släntrande ner i stora salen på sitt nonchalanta sätt och sätta sig bredvid henne. Det hade inte hänt. Hon hade sett en glimt av Sirius kvällen innan när han kom tillbaka från Mungos efter att ha spenderat veckan där, men hon hann inte fråga honom något eftersom han hade direkt flytt till sovsalen med Remus och Peter.

Salen var så gott som tom, det fanns några förstaårselever från Hufflepuff som åt frukost. Men inget mer. Hon blickade nervöst mot entréhallen flera gånger, och hon hoppade till varje gång ljudet av en dörr som öppnades nådde hennes öron.  
Hennes gröt hade från början sett ätbar ut, men efter att hon konstant rört om den i en halvtimme så hade dess konsistens ändrats så mycket att den såg helt oaptitlig ut. Hon sköt tallriken framför sig och reste sakta på sig. Det var lördag och ofta hade hon något att göra, läxor eller som under de senaste veckorna när hon hängt med marodörerna.  
Precis.  
Marodörerna.  
Även om hon själv visste att det var James hon ville vara nära.  
Att det var James hon ville skratta med.  
Att det var James hon ville prata med.  
Att det var James hon ville busa med.  
Att det var James hon ville kramas med.  
Det var James hon ville kyssa.  
Precis.  
Det var James hon ville kyssa.

När hon hörde entrédörren öppnas hoppade hon inte till. Hon kände redan på sig vem det var, så hon reste snabbt på sig och sprang bort mot den hallen. Hon kunde ha fel, men något sa att den här gången hade hon fullkomligt rätt.  
Hennes fotsteg ekade mot väggarna och eftersom det var helt tomt på elever brydde hon sig inte om hur det såg ut, utan sprang bara ikapp den hon jagade och flåsade fram:

"Hej James."

Han ryckte till, och vände sig förvånat om. Hans ansikte sken upp, han såg friskare ut än Lily mindes, och hon hann inte hejda sig innan hon kastade sig över James och kysste honom, länge.


	7. Chapter 7

_Väldigt kort, men det blir för långt om jag klipper ihop det med nästa kapitel ;p_

Och för att klargöra; nej, i böckerna har James inget syskon, men i min fanfic har han det (: vilket kommer tjäna ett syfte senare!  


_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**KAPITEL 7  
**

_Det har inte gått en vecka, utan två veckor sedan vi lämnade dem vid trappan. Och vet ni? De har blivit tillsammans. Ja, ett riktigt par. Enligt Sirius kan de inte hålla händerna ifrån varandra, och varje minut så måste deras munnar pressas mot varandra, bara för att saknaden annars blir för stor. En kraftig förälskelse säger Remus, äckligt säger Sirius__. Peter håller tyst, som vanligt. Ja, och det är så det ser ut just nu bland marodörerna. Men nu, kära vänner, vill ni nog läsa vidare i historien, så vi hoppar in under lunchen, två veckor efter Kyssen._

_

* * *

_

Alla elevhemsbord var så gott som överbelastade med elever. Eftersom det gick någon influensaepidemi bland elever och lärare var det nu allt vanligare att några lektioner blev inställda. Och det gav inverkan på de flesta lunchtiderna, så var stora salen ofta fylld till bredden med hungriga elever.  
Våra marodörer satt någonstans i mitten av Gryffindorbordet och åt gladligen av köttfärslimpan och de andra maträtter som var framdukade. Eller nästan alla, Lily och James kysste varandra mellan varje tugga, och eftersom deras favorithobby var att kyssas länge, så hade maten på deras tallrikar börjat kallna och maten såg tillsynes orörd ut. Sirius hade i början gjort ljudliga kräkljud, men eftersom det inte hade haft någon effekt diskuterade han den kommande Försvar Mot Svartkonst lektionen med Remus. Peter satt tyst för sig själv och petade i maten, och att döma av hans blick så var han någon annanstans i tankarna.  
Ingen av dem märkte att Snape kom in i stora salen, och gick med lugna steg med den delen av bordet där dem satt. Först när en förstaårselev nära dem tappade sin gaffel i golvet av rädsla för Snape, så vändes deras blickar dit som en reflex. James stelnade till, och Lily började släppa sitt grep runt honom, men när James började hålla henne hårdare så slutade hon dra sig undan och flyttade sig istället närmare.

"Hur mår du då, Potter?"

Snapes röst skar genom luften, och allt annat prat och sorl stannade av som på en given signal. James vände sig sakta om och gav Snape en iskall blick.

"Jo, jag mår väldigt bra. Tackar som frågar."

Sedan mötte han Snapes blick och det blev en stilla kamp mellan dem, och när Snape började leta runt i fickan, efter trollstaven, så reste sig Dumbledore upp.

"Vill du vara snäll och sätta dig och äta Severus?" och för första gången i stora salen så sköt Dumbledores ögon blixtar. Några av de yngre eleverna fick chockade ansiktsuttryck, men Snape rörde inte en min utan gick lugnt till sin plats och började sleva upp köttfärslimpa på sin tallrik.

"Jag vill vilja göra köttfärs av honom," morrade Sirius samtidigt som han högg gaffeln i bordet i ren frustration. James gav honom en blick som tydligt visade att han inte hade lust att diskutera det och ställde sig sedan upp.

"Vi börjar snart."

Alla började packa ihop sina väskor och tystnaden som tidigare hade varit slående var nu borta och allt muntert prat studsade mellan stenväggarna och mot den blåa himlen som dolde slutet på taket. De promenerade sakta ut ur salen och marodörerna började gå mot uppehållsrummet, eftersom de hade håltimme. Men James och Lily sackade efter och när de kom fram till trappan stannade de upp helt och tittade på varandra.

"Vi ses sen då?" sa James och log.

Lily nickade och kysste honom länge innan hon svarade;

"Ha så kul med Sirius nu."

"Och du får ha det så kul med Snigelhorn."

Lily hade börjat gå och lipade då åt James svar, men när hon tittade på klockan vinkade hon snabbt innan hon rusade ner för trapporna mot fängelsehålorna.


	8. Chapter 8

_Nannanananna (8)  
_

_/ Mikaela_

* * *

**Kapitel 8  
**

James släntrade ner för trappan från sovsalen och Lily gav honom ett kyligt leende när han kom ner, och vände kinden till när han försökte kyssa henne.

"Vad är det?" frågade han förvånat.

"Du kan ju säga till nästan gång du går och lägger dig."

"Men du var ju inte här. Och jag kom precis från Quidditchträningen, så hur kunde jag veta att du inte hade gått och lagt dig?"

"För jag sa att jag skulle vänta på dig James."

Hon vände på klacken och klättrade genom porträtthålet och gav till en ljudligt suck innan den tjocka damen slog igen. Hon hann få en skymt av James ansiktsuttryck, och det fanns inget spår av förståelse.

Under den senaste tiden, efter någon månad som par, hade deras förhållande kantats av bråk och onödiga påhopp. Lily började mer och mer tro på att James faktiskt inte var bra för henne som pojkvän, om de nu inte passade bättre som vänner trots allt. Den där kittlade känslan när James tittade på henne fanns inte kvar, utan det blev irriterande om deras blickar möttes för ofta.  
Och de tjejerna hon tidigare inte ens tittat åt på grund av deras beroende av marodörerna, hade hon nu börjat ge ilskna blickar för att visa att James var hennes område, och ingen annans. Och det resulterade i att fler och fler frös henne ute, i vilken enkel situation som helst.

* * *

Han sparkade till en sten som flög över den nedtrampade snön innan den slog emot Quidditchläktaren och gav ifrån sig ett svagt 'bom'. Trycket var enormt i år på Gryffindors Quidditchlag eftersom de förra säsongen förlorat mot Slytherin med fem poäng i slutresultatet, och det hade svidit rejält.  
Laget hade inte bara fått utstå busvisslingar och enstaka kommentarer från Slytherineleverna, utan också fått hånfulla kommentarer från de andra elevhemmen, inte minst från Gryffindoreleverna själva. Men hysterin hade lagt sig efter ett tag, även om en och annan kommentar fortfarande ropades genom en smockfull korridor, men nu för tiden var det inte lika uppmärksammat.

Eftersom förödmjukelsen inte hade försvunnit ännu tränade laget stenhårt med fem träningar i veckan, och sex om vädret tillät. I början hade James varit nöjd med tiderna eftersom han älskade att flyga, och då kunde han koncentrerar sig på något annat än Lily eller Snorgärsen. Men när han och Lily blev tillsammans hände det att han hoppade över tre träningar i rad, och dök upp en halvtimme för sent på den fjärde utan att vara ombytt och håret såg värre ut än vanligt. Han hade fått flera varningar, men eftersom han visste att laget var beroende av honom, så hade han i början inte brytt sig.  
Men sedan hade han (inte helt oväntat) blivit uppkallad till Dumbledores kontor, för att diskutera hans privilegier. Eftersom James var en av de få elever som hade förtroendet att både vara Quidditchkapten och förste ordningsman, så hade han mycket ansvar på sina axlar. Men när Dumbledore hade räknat upp alla missade träningar, dåliga ursäkter till förseningar till lektioner och klagat på att mängden med skolktimmar var ofantlig, så hade han slutligen fått en val.  
Börja sköta sig, eller sluta spela Quidditch.  
Egentligen kunde han nästan inte erkänna det för sig själv, men det hade inte kunnat komma lägligare, eftersom det var då hans förhållande med Lily hade hamnat i en svacka.

"Potter!"

Vrålet kom från den högra sidan av planen, där jagarna Patrik Bean och Jason Craig körde straffar mot vaktaren Philip Brosnan. James vände irriterat på kvasten och mumlade ett flertal svordomar på sin väg mot dem. Han sköt iväg och kände hur vinden slet i håret och han andades sakta in den kyliga kvällsluften. Det var sådant här han levde för.  
Han stannade tvärt framför målringarna och gav dem alla tre varsin kylig blick.

"Vad är det?"

Alla de tre fjärdeårseleverna såg nervösa ut, och James visste mycket väl. Han hade sett mycket mindre ut på två hundra meters avstånd och skratten som tidigare pumpat upp deras självförtroende hade nu tystnat, vilket gjort att självsäkerheten krympt ihop till en liten hög. De hade respekt för honom. Respekt för hans rykte.  
Eftersom ingen svarade öppnade James åter munnen och spottade ut;

"Ska någon av er säga varför ni gjorde det besväret att vråla efter mig mitt under en träning?"

Jason blev framknuffade av de två andra och hans ansiktsfärg skiftade till lätt rosa.

"Jo... Brosnan och Bean har slagit vad om..."

Han fick en till knuff, som nästan fick honom att flyga av kvasten, men när han hämtat andan fortsatte han vresigt;

"Brosnan, Bean och jag har slagit vad."

"Så du menar att du avbryter en träning för att ge mig sådan information som jag fullständigt skiter i?" fräste James och han knöt nävarna.

Jason backade med kvasten och svalde samtidigt som hans ögon följde varje rörelse som James händer gjorde. Och när Patrik märkte att Jason helt hade tappat talförmågan, öppnade han munnen och gav ett kort svar (Patrik var aldrig riktigt känd för att vara pratglad).

"Vi har slagit vad om dig, och Lily."

James skrattade och synade alla tre, och ingen av dem rörde en min samtidigt som deras blickar skelade åt varje sannolikt håll.

"Vad är det för vadslagningen då?" undrade James med nyfiken uppsyn.

"Har du legat med Lily?"

Jason slog för munnen i samma sekund som orden lämnade hans läppar och han flög snabbt åt sidan som en undanmanöver när James i sitt raseri sparkade iväg med all sin kraft mot honom.

"Är du helt sjuk eller? Försöker du döda mig?"

När James gjorde sitt andra utfall flög resten av lagkamraterna mot dem och innan James hunnit få till någon fullträff blev han lyft från sin kvast och tillbakadragen några meter.

Jasons ena ögon var helt rött och på underläppen syntes ett tydligt spår av ett bitmärke och han spottade blod.

"Du är sjuk, det vet du va? Helt jävla sjuk!" vrålade Jason, men den tredje jagaren (Veronica Janhagen) drog fram sitt trollspö och mumlade någon tysthetsförtrollning och Jasons mun fortsatte att öppnas, men inget ljud kom över hans läppar.

James blev nedsläppt på marken och han hämtade andan innan han vände sig leende om och sa;

"Träningen är slut för idag. Och kan någon få iväg den där ynkliga varelsen till sjukhusflygel innan han förblöder och började ropa efter mamma? Träning imorgon som vanligt, men Jason du behöver inte bry dig om att dyka upp om du inte kan bevisa att någon kastat någon otroligt stark sinnesrubbningsförtrollning över dig, för du kan anse dig sparkad från laget."

Sedan vände han sig om med ett stelt leende. Det blev genast livligt bakom honom och han kunde tydligt urskilja glåpord som var menade för honom. Han var först in i omklädningsrummet där han slet av sig tröjan som han slängde in i en av skåpen, gled ner för väggen och satte sig sedan på golvet och begravde huvudet i händerna och suckade. Fyfan vad klantigt.

Han fick av sig resten av kläderna och gick in i duschen där han lät det varma vattnet stråla ner för kroppen. De stela fingrarna började få liv igen samtidigt som pulsen började sakta ner. Fan. Fan, fan. Han slog näven i väggen och stönade till av smärtan. Det skulle inte bli så här.  
Han slet åt sig handduken och började torka sig, och i sitt raseri gned han så hårt på ryggen att det började svida rejält. Han knöt handduken runt höften och vandrade ut i det öde omklädningsrummet (alla hade förmodligen följt med Jason) och började rota runt efter de rena kalsongerna.

"Det gick visst inte så bra där ute," sa en sval röst.

James hoppade till och vände sig om. Veronica stod i dörröppningen och log ett retsamt leende.

"Jag vet," fräste han.

Hon stängde dörren och gick med försiktigt steg mot James, som om hon trodde att han skulle attackera henne.

"Du borde varva ner lite. Tagit det lugnt, och skrattat åt honom. Sagt något i stil med 'Om jag har, så är det mer än vad du har.' och blinkat eller något. Inte attackerat honom som en hippogriff!"

"Jag vet. Men den killen har gått mig på nerverna ett bra tag och han är inte någon vidare bra för laget. Enligt mig måste han haft tur på uttagningen, eftersom han klarade sig så bra då."

"Jag vet James."

Hon satte sig bredvid honom och la handen på hans lår. Det gick som en elektrisk stöt genom James och han stelnade först till, men strax därefter flög han upp och började febrilt slita på sig kläderna.

"Vi ses imorgon," fick han ur sig innan han rusade ut ur omklädningsrummet och lämnade en förvånad Veronica efter sig.


	9. Chapter 9

_Jag sitter och skrattar åt de snabba vändningarna här, men jag hoppas att ni står ut med det! Jag var (eller är?) ganska.... dramatisk när jag var yngre. Sedan varnar jag för ett långt kapitel, för 3000 ord känns väldigtväldigt långt, för mig i alla fall._

Enjoy!  


_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 9  
**

Uppehållsrummet var nästan öde. Bara tre sjundeårselever satt där och skrev med sina fjäderpennorna med en brinnande iver. Elden i brasan gav kusliga skuggor på väggarna, som om något försökte klättra upp men inte lyckades. Klockan började närma sig midnatt och några få ugglor hördes i från uggletornet, annars var det så gott som tyst.  
Stearinljuset på bordet gav ett skimmer över deras pergament och bläcket hade börjat torka. Men James, Sirius och Remus hade alla tre bestämt sig för att få klart uppsatsen om Felix Felcis-elixiret som Snigelhorn givit dem i straffkommendering. Så nu hade dem tillbringat hela eftermiddagen i det kvava rummet och skrivit. James hade fått en glimt av Lily vid frukosten, men eftersom deras scheman var olika så hade han inte sett till henne på hela dagen. Och han hade mycket väl kunnat missat henne när hon kommit in i uppehållsrummet eftersom han varit så koncentrerad med läxan.

Efter många strykningar och hopskrynklade papper som låg utspridda över golvet gäspade Sirius medan han la ner fjäderpennan, slöt ögonen och lutade sig tillbaka i fåtöljen med en lätt duns.

"Jag trodde att den här uppsatsen aldrig skulle bli klar," stönade han.

"Du är inte den enda," mumlade James uppgivet.

"Äh, kom igen nu. Så farligt är det inte, bara man har kommit på hur man ska krossa sopoforusbönan..."

"Sluta med förläsningen Måntand," suckade Sirius," det var jobbigt nog att skriva om det, tvinga mig inte att lära mig det också."

Remus svar dränktes i ljudet från att någon skrattades kom in genom porträtthålet och sa i en viskande ton;

"Vi ses sen då Dave."

Alla tre marodör frös till när de hörde rösten och deras blickar vändes mot öppningen där en flicka med skimrande rött hår stod och log i halvmånens sken, fast hennes leende stelnade när hon insåg vilka som studerade henne.

"Jag borde nog dra mig till sängs," mumlade Sirius och rafsade ihop alla sina saker.

"Jag hänger med," sa Remus med panik i rösten.

När ljudet av deras snabba steg försvann från trapprummet blev tystnaden slående i rummet och James hade vänt blicken till pergamentet, även om han inte skrev. Lily stod nervöst vid fönstret medan hon pillade med en röd hårslinga.

"Vad har du varit då?" frågade James med kylig stämma.

Lily vred nervöst på sig innan hon svarade;

"Jag hjälpte Dave med uppsatsen om Felix Felcis-elixiret som vi fick i läxa och ni i straffkommendering."

Även om James ville tro på henne så gick det inte, utan han reste sig häftigt och utbröt;

"Så du menar att du satt med Dave i biblioteket i fem timmar utan att ha en tanke på att hjälpa mig?"

"Om du nu så gärna vill veta, så är det faktiskt så att jag hjälpte honom med läxor redan innan vi två blev tillsammans."

"Så du tycker att vi är tillsammans? Jag kommer inte ens ihåg hur länge sedan det är vi umgåtts, bara du och jag, eller när du inte störtade iväg med en urusel ursäkt. Du har undvikit mig i nästan tre veckor, och imorse var första gången på tre dagar som jag såg dig. Kallar du det ett förhållande?" Sa James med förargad röst.

Lily tittade chockat på honom, och försökte få orden att smälta in. Och när de väl gjorde det så bröt hon ihop och snyftade fram;

"James, det här funkar inte. Vi funkar inte längre. Jag gillade dig i början, så tro inte att jag har lurat dig. Men nu går det bara inte. Jag gillar dig inte på det sättet längre och jag har svårt att tro att jag kommer göra det igen. Vet du hur länge jag har velat säga det här? Jag vet att du har trånat efter mig i flera år, så jag vill inte ta död på din dröm bara så där."

Hennes snyftningar hade upphört medan hon hade satt sig bredvid James. Brasan gav hennes hår en rödare nyans lade James märke till medan han studerade henne noga under tystnaden. Hon hade nerböjt huvud när hon inte vågade möta hans blick eftersom hon var rädd för vad som skulle hända. Men han visste innerst inne att hon hade rätt. De var inte menade för varandra. Visst hade det varit en härlig förälskelse, men han kunde inte se dem tillsammans i framtiden.  
Lily började nervöst trumma med fingrarna mot låren och James la sina händer över dem. Försiktigt kramade han om dem innan han drog upp hennes händer till sin mun och gav dem en lätt kyss innan han sa;

"Du har rätt Lily. Jag kommer alltid att minnas dig med glädje, men vi slutar nog här. Och jag vill inte höra något trams om att vara vänner, för du vet lika väl som jag att det inte funkar."

Lily tittade upp och tårarna i hennes ögon glittrade i skenet från stearinljuset på bordet.

"Det är inte dig det är fel på James. Det är mig det är fel på," sa hon med ett svagt leende.

"Jag vet," sa James och flinade.

Lily slog till honom med en soffkudde innan hon reste sig upp och sa med ett sorgset leende;

"Du och jag James, det var bara menat för en kraftig förälskelse, men det är nog den bästa jag någonsin kommer ha."

Sedan vandrade hon upp till sovsalen där hon föll ihop på sängen och för första gången i sitt liv utan att gråta när det var slut med en kille.

* * *

Dagarna gick medan jullovet började visa sig bakom hörnet. Snön låg som ett täcke över Hogwarts och årets mörkaste årstid hade påbörjat sitt välde. Sjunde årseleverna började pusta ut och väntade spänt på chansen att få sova ut under lovet.  
Lily och James hade inte pratat sedan uppbrottet, men det var ingen av dem som sörjde det. De hade skiljt som vänner och det var det absolut viktigaste.  
Lily hade gått ut med Dave några gånger, men hon kunde inte känna samma känsla som hon hade gjort med James i början. Och på den tredje dejten när Dave hade försökt kyssa henne hade hon slingrat sig ur och med ett par stakiga ord avvisat honom - de hade inte pratat med varandra sedan dess.  
James däremot hade inte skaffat sig någon ny, inte vad Lily visste. Och på något sätt kändes det bra. Att han inte skyndade sig iväg när han var fri bara för att få sig ett strul under några veckor.  
Men den känslan skulle snart ändras.

När trolldryckskonsten var slut trängde sig Lily fram genom mängden av elever och lyckades tappa alla sina böcker som blev utspridda lite överallt på det iskalla stengolvet. Hon plockade upp dem svärandes och lyckades proppa ner alla i väskan genom en styrkeförtrollning. Men synen hon fick se när hon tittade upp fick henne att inse att hennes liv inte var så perfekt som hon intalat sig själv de senaste veckorna. Utan hon saknade något i det. Något oerhört viktigt, hennes tvillingsjäl.  
Hennes James.

Mot väggen framför henne såg hon hur James tunga letade sig runt i Veronicas mun samtidigt som hon höll om honom på ett kärleksfullt vis, på det sättet hon själv ville hålla om James. Men hon visste att det inte gick. Hon hade gjort slut. Hon hade fått ett slut på det, för alltid.  
Så med ett ansträngt leende trängde hon sig förbi dem och lyckades få en skymt av James sårade och lätt skrämda blick innan hon försvann upp till entréhallen. Hon hade inget minne av hur hon tog sig upp till uppehållsrummet, men där blev hon stoppad av Sirius som med en orolig uppsyn sa;

"Så du vet om det nu?"

Hon nickade och blinkade bort tårarna innan hon gav honom ett falskt leende.

"Det är okej, jag blev bara lite chockad."

"Det är inte okej Lily. Jag förstår inte varför du och James gjorde slut i överhuvudtaget, ni två var som gjorda för varandra."

Och med de orden lät han Lily rusa in till sin sovsal där hon för första gången i sitt liv grät över att hon hade förlorat James.

* * *

Hans hand letade sig upp för Veronicas rygg och han kunde inte slut le. Han var lycklig, ja, det var han verkligen. Och det bästa med det, han var faktiskt kär.  
Grejen med Veronica var att hon skrattade åt marodörernas skämt på det sättet Lily aldrig skulle göra, hon hade samma brinnande intresse för Quidditch som honom och de hade båda bristande aptit på skolan.  
Fast han visste att marodörerna gillade Lily bättre, men det hade att göra med hans tidigare besatthet av henne. Även om de inte hade fallit för Veronica ännu, kunde inte James låta bli att le varje gång hon skrattade, eller känna sig nedstämd när hon var ledsen. Och han älskade att inte ha något att göra med henne, eftersom på något sätt kändes det rätt att ligga och halvsova i uppehållsrummet med henne under en söndagseftermiddag.  
Men det oroade honom att han jämförde alltid Veronica med Lily. För Lily var historia, hon ville gå vidare. Varför skulle inte han göra detsamma?

* * *

Den värsta lektionen? Den visste Lily hur lätt som helst, det var Försvar mot Svartkonster. Förut hade bara Wilkins ständiga oförskämdhet under dessa lektioner fått henne att bli irriterad, men eftersom det var det enda ämnet James och Veronica hade tillsammans fick hon nuförtiden ofta kämpa för att gömma sina tårar. Deras klängande på varandra och viskade under lektionerna visade bara att båda var störtförälskade, och fick Lily att vilja lägga sig ner på stengolvet och gråta varje gång hon såg dem tillsammans.  
Men hon hade i alla fall Sirius hjälp under de lektionerna. Eftersom även han blev lidande när James ögon var som fastklistrade på Veronica, var han den som brukade stanna uppe halva natten med henne för att hon inte ville gå till sovsalen och gråta sig till sömns.

Biblioteket var så gott som öde, de enda eleverna som satt kvar var Sirius och Lily. Men det ända de gjorde var att helt oengagerat skumma igen böckerna som låg uppslagna framför dem. De hade ingen orsak att sitta där i biblioteket och begrava sig i sina tankar. Men i uppehållsrummet fanns både James och Veronica, och varken Lily eller Sirius hade någon lust att smita upp till någon sovsal med tanke på konsekvenserna det skulle kunna medföra.  
Stearinljusen på väggarna kastade skuggor över dem och klockan på väggen hade precis passerat tio. Tystnade runt Lily och Sirius var alltid behaglig tyckte hon. På något sätt kändes det aldrig tvunget att bryta den, utan att bara sitta där med Sirius var bland de få sakerna hon såg fram emot nu för tiden.

* * *

Han gick med ett belåtet flin genom korridoren med Veronica bredvid sig. Den extra insatta Quidditch träningen hade fungerat helt perfekt och chanserna på att ta hem pokalen i år var skyhög. Men när han såg att det var tänt i biblioteket blev hans leende större. Han hade inte kunnat sätta ditt några yngre elever på ett tag, och han tyckte det alltid var lika roligt att skrämma dem. Eftersom de alltid fick samma skräckslagna yttryck - på grund av hans rykte - och började stamma med nervös röst när de tvingades tala. Han kysste Veronica och sa att de skulle träffas senare uppe i uppehållsrummet, med andra ord hans sovsal.  
När han hörde hur Veronicas steg ekade bort tog han försiktigt fram osynlighetsmantel och drog den vigt över sig med ett svep. Han smög in till biblioteket och tvärstannade när han såg vilka som satt därinne med under stearinljusens lågor. Han fick kippa efter andan flera gånger innan han tog stöd mot en hylla och lyckades få ner den kyliga luften ner i lungorna. Hans hjärta började banka fortare och hjärnan gick på högvarv. Varför satt Sirius här med Lily? Varför visste han inte om det?  
Men den största chocken kom sen när Lily reste på sig.

* * *

Lily sträckte på sig samtidigt som hon gäspade. Luften i rummet var kvav och ljuset var dåligt så hon fick koncentrerar sina ögon till den graden så att hon fick ont i huvudet, och hon orkade inte kämpa mot den eller tröttheten längre.

"Jag tror nog jag går och lägger mig nu," viskade hon.

Egentligen var det inte nödvändigt att viska, eftersom madam Pince hade förtroende för Lily så hon lät henne stanna kvar efter stängningsdags. Men det var ändå något magiskt över biblioteket. Varje bok där inne behöll sin egen magiska kraft, varenda en i det stora rummet visste något om den oändliga kunskapen om magi. Och det fick Lily att stanna upp i läsandet och fundera över hur mycket kunskap den fanns om magi ändå, och hur mycket det var som de egentligen inte visste.  
Sirius tittade upp med ett svagt leende. Hans lugg hade fallit framför hans ögon och den gråa blicken speglade vad han kände, och det var medlidande. Lily log tillbaka och kysste honom lätt på kinden, sedan gick hon ut från biblioteket med det långa, röda håret svajande efter sig.

* * *

James knöt nävarna, och den sekunden han inte kunde se Lily längre slängde han av sig manteln och väste;

"Så det är alltså det du håller på med, strular runt med Lily?"

Sirius hajade till direkt och såg först förvånad ut, innan paniken gjorde honom blek.

"Det är inte som det ser ut James," sa han med tunn röst.

"Nehej? Så du sitter här och har teparty med min gamla flickvän?"

"Nej James. Jag har inte rört henne, jag svär."

"Vad gör du då?" utropade James ursinnigt," sätter du på henne med?"

Sirius fick nog av James utbrott och drog upp trollstaven.

"Expelliarmus!"

Hans besvärjelse träffade och James flög iväg flera meter bakåt, innan kraften tog slut och han dundrande ner i golvet. Sirius höjde trollstaven återigen bara för att visa att det inte var någon lek. Sedan sa han med svag röst;

"Jag har inte rört Lily. Det enda jag har gjort är att hjälpa henne komma över dig. Men det är svårt när du håller på att strula runt med fru 'Jag är bättre än Lily' i varenda hörn i skolan. Jag har låtit henne gråta mot min axel till fyra på morgonen, jag har suttit med näsdukar och hållit hennes hand på toaletten, jag har lyssnat på henne varje gång hon har behövt prata. Och var har du varit James?"

Han spottade på marken innan han gav James ett ilsket ögon kast och lämnade sedan biblioteket med rasande fotsteg.


	10. Chapter 10

_Eftersom jag redan har skrivit klart den här finns det ingen idé att låta er fina läsare vänta för länge på en ny del, så här är andra för idag!  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 10  
**

James hörde hur ekandet från Sirius fotsteg försvann, men han låg kvar där på golvet i biblioteket ändå. Han lade handen över bröstet där besvärjelsen hade träffat och stönade lågt innan han reste sig upp försiktigt. Vartenda ett av Sirius ord hade trängt igenom honom som om han hade hackat dem i sten med en vass kniv. Fast nu var det James hjärta som var stenen, och orden kniven. Med stapplande steg gick han ut från biblioteket och styrde dem till något helt annat ställe än uppehållsrummet.  
När han öppnade entrédörren slog kylen omedelbart emot honom och han drog manteln tätare omkring sig. Håret som fortfarande var blött efter att han hade duschat stelnade till och blev mer och mer likt istappar ju längre ifrån slottet han kom. James satte sig ner i snön och brydde sig inte om att hans rumpa blev halvt förlamad. Han blundade men öppnade ögonen igen när det enda han kunde se var Lilys ansikte framför sig. Han lutade sig bakåt i snön och kände hur den letade sig fram genom hans kläder. Och när han låg där under den klara natthimlen kom han på något han brukade göra när han var liten hemma under vintern. Han hade haft en flickvän då, Alicia, och de två brukade göra snöänglar hela dagarna innan de fick gå in och dricka honungsöl framför en varm brasa. Och när Alicia skulle hem brukade han få en kindpuss, vilket brukade göra hans dag. Hans mamma hade tyckt att det var så underbart, hennes lilla sexåring var kär. Men när Alicia flyttade trodde James aldrig att någon annan tjej skulle kunna krossa hans hjärta så. Men han hade haft fel, fruktansvärt fel.

Han reste sig upp och beskådade snöängeln han hade gjort alldeles nyss, och då slog raseriet till honom som en blixt. Han började hoppa runt som en galning med tårade ögon, samtidigt som han mumlade ena förbannelsen efter den andra om Lily.  
'Varför ska Gud skapa en ängel, som ska vara så ouppnåelig?' tänkte han när han tillslut satte sig ner i den iskalla snön för att hämta andan. 'Varför ska Gud skapa en varelse som är perfekt?'

Han tittade upp på natthimlen och försökte räkna stjärnorna, men det var omöjligt. Det var en kylig kväll med några vindar som drev förbi och tog tag i träden som svagt gungade med. Hans röda slips fladdrade med vinden samtidigt som den gav ifrån sig ett svagt klapprande ljud. Han tog upp en näve snö och började krama den till en boll. Han kunde känna hur snön blev hårdare och hårdare och tillslut var han säker på att snöbollen hade ett tjockt lager is över sig. Han reste sedan på sig och torkade snabbt bort spåren från sina tårar, och mumlade mot snöbollen;

"Varför ska jag bli förälskad i världens underbaraste flicka?"

Sedan kastade han iväg den med alla kraft han hade kvar och gav ifrån sig ett litet vrål.  
Och det var inte Veronica han pratade om.

* * *

"Sirius. Sirius! SIRIUS!"

Lilys vrål hördes över folkmassan och flera vände på sig och gav henne ogillande blickar. Men hon brydde sig inte alls utan fortsatte att springa efter Sirius genom korridoren. Hon hade ingen aning som varför han smet iväg från henne hela tiden, framför allt när allt hade varit så bra kvällen innan när de hade skiljts i biblioteket. Hon kunde se hur Sirius vek av till en lugnare korridor och började muttra svärord lagom högt, och de tre förstaårseleverna som hörde henne titta på Lily med skräckfyllda blickar men hon brydde sig inte alls. Hon ökade takten och när hon väl hann i fatt Sirius var hon så andfådd att hon blev tvungen att stödja sig mot stenväggen i någon minut innan hon började prata. Och medan Lily stod där fick hon en olustigt känsla och hon visste inte riktigt varför. Hon hade varit i den här korridoren flera gånger förut, men nu var det något som fick nackhåret att resa sig.  
Sirius tittade på henne och började vicka på högra foten för att visa sitt missnöje, så en aning andfådd fick hon fram;

"Hej."

Hennes smaragdgröna ögon mötte hans gråa och hon blev ytterst förvånad när hon såg hur fientlig han såg ut. Så när hon inte fick ett svar utan bara en djup suck, fortsatte hon;

"Har det hänt nåt eller?" Och innan Sirius öppnade munnen försvarade hon sig med," för det verkar så."

Sirius öppnade ilsket munnen;

"Det har väl du knappast med att göra Evans."

Lily backade bakåt ett steg i ren förvåning och fick stödja sig mot stenväggen igen.

"Vad menar du? Jag har väl rätt till att veta varför du undviker mig?"

Lilys ord ekade i korridoren och en del vände sig om för att se vad som hände, men ingen var intresserad nog för att stanna kvar och lyssna.

"Rätt? Evans, du har ingen rätt alls att säga något till mig! Vet du hur mycket bättre mitt liv skulle vara utan dig? För att inte prata om James liv! Hur många år har han inte gått och trånat efter dig? Sen helt plötsligt ändrar du dig och lika plötsligt gör du slut? Jag vet att du bara utnyttjade James. Du hade tråkigt liv och alla tyckte du var en envis besserwisser som gillade att göra livet surt för andra. Så du gjorde en chansning genom att bli tillsammans med James och hoppades på att folk skulle börja gilla dig mer. Men när det inte blev så gjorde du slut."

Lily tog ett krampaktigt tag om boken hon hade i handen och tryckte den mot bröstet.

"Sirius, du vet att det var både jag och James som gjorde slut. Och om du har förstått något av det jag har sagt till dig under de senaste veckorna borde det vara att jag älskar James."

Även om hon viskade ut det sista, kändes det som om varenda en i hela skolan hörde det. Sedan lossade hon greppet om boken och lät den falla i golvet innan hon rusade iväg med tårarna rinnande från Sirius.

Sirius tog upp boken från golvet och kände hur vreden åt upp honom inifrån. När han hade pratat med Lily hade det känts som om någon hade hållit hårt i hans hjärta och kramat om hårdare och hårdare för varje ord som sluppit förbi hans läppar. När ett svagt svischande ljud hördes sa Sirius med svag röst;

"Du är skyldig mig en hel del för det här."

"Jag vet."

Sirius vände sig om för att började skälla ut James som stod bakom honom. Men när han såg sin före detta kompis ansikte, som var alldeles vit och fullkomligt frågande, gick han bara förbi och slog till med axeln mot James axel. Men det kom ingen reaktion utan James började sätta på sig osynlighetsmanteln igen, men Sirius grep tag i hans arm.

"Du följer inte efter henne något mer. Du är skyldig henne mer än så James."

"Jag är inte skyldig henne något."

"Du är orsaken till att hennes liv har varit ett helvete den senaste tiden, så du är skyldig henne mer än du anar."

"Hon gjorde samma sak mot mig under fem år tid," svarade James iskallt.

"Men hon tvingade aldrig någon att göra illa dig. Den enda orsaken till att jag gjorde det här var för att bevisa att hon älskar dig och inte mig. Och du kunde äta då eller hur? Och sova  
under nätterna? Det klarar Lily knappt av. Samtidigt tvingar du iväg den enda personen som möjligtvis kan göra henne lycklig igen."

"Och det skulle vara du?" Sa James hånfullt.

"Nej James, det är du."

* * *

Det är underligt. Känslan av att vara helt ensam när man sitter i en sal full med människor är skrämmande. Det är ljud och rörelser runt dig hela tiden, men det är ingen som ser dig. Ingen som hör dig. Ingen som pratar med dig. Ingen som bryr sig om dig. Du sitter ner och är precis som alla andra, på utsidan. På insidan känns det som om du sitter själv i ett mörkt rum, utan någon annan. Paniken växer inom dig och det känns som om den kommer att kväva dig vilken minut som helst. Människorna du en gång kände, ansiktena du var så van vad att se varje dag, är borta. Du börjar inse att du har tagit allting för givet och nu finns det ingen chans att du får tillbaka det du saknar. Du funderar på vad det är som får dig att gå upp på morgnarna, vad det är som får dig att fortsätta leva när det inte finns något att leva för.  
Det är hoppet.  
Även om du vet att det inte finns någon logisk chans att det du saknar ska komma tillbaka, så hoppas du.  
De säger ju att hoppet är det sista som lämnar en människa. Men tänk om hoppet lämnar dig, men en olycklig kärlek håller dig vid liv? Hur klarar man då av att leva med en smärta brännande genom kroppen bara för att påminna dig om den kamp du redan förlorat. Kampen om hoppet och kärleken.

James satte sig hastigt upp och tittade sig omkring i det månbelysta rummet. Han flämtade tungt samtidigt som han försiktigt torkade bort svetten från pannan. Med slutna ögon lutade han sig tillbaka och en dov duns ekade genom det tysta rummet när han dunsade ner i madrassen. Ett svagt stön hördes ifrån Sirius säng, men James hade tankarna på helt annat håll. På vad som hade hänt samma dag, inför hela skolan under Quidditchmatchen mot Slytherin. Vad som hade fått varenda elev och lärare i hela skolan att tappa haken av förvåning. Men ett svagt tassande ljud fick honom att rycka till och en svag röst viskade tveksamt fram i mörkret;

"Är du vaken James?"

Veronicas röst fick James att rysa till. Han hade inte tänkt på henne under hela dagen, utan hans problem hade känts betydligt större än att ta hand om en sårad flickvän. Men när hon stod i hans sovsal i ett för stort och slitet nattlinne och hennes sköra gestalt badade i månsken, förstod han plötsligt att dagens händelse inte bara hade drabbat honom. Utan Veronica skulle också lida, kanske mer än han själv.  
Han satte sig upp igen och nickade. Veronica tog några försiktiga steg över det iskalla stengolvet innan hon enkelt och graciöst satte sig ner bredvid honom och suckade lätt. James visste att det var bara ett par ord som behövdes sägas för att få det hela överstökat och han skulle kunna fortsätta med sin självömkan. När han senare i livet skulle tänkte tillbaka på den natten, skulle han önska att han hade varit den somt tagit modet till sig och pratat. Men det var Veronica som pratade.

"James. Jag vet inte hur du känner dig just nu, jag har inte den blekaste om det. Men jag ska göra det lättare för dig. Vi två är slut, och det är bäst för oss båda."

Och när hon med tårade ögon reste sig upp och började gå, gjorde James något han skulle vara stolt över väldigt länge. Han greppade snabbt tag i Veronicas handled och viskade;

"Det är absolut inte ditt fel, och du vet mycket väl att det stämmer. Jag... Förlåt att det slutar så här, men du ska i alla fall veta att jag inte ångrar tiden med dig."

"Jo. Om du hade haft kvar henne skulle du aldrig brytt dig om oss."

Även om James inte ville erkänna det, så visste han mycket väl att Veronica hade rätt.

* * *

**- Några timmar tidigare -**

**

* * *

  
**

Snön under hans fötter gav vika när han försökte plöja sig fram genom snöovädret till Quidditchplanen. Flera liter av den halvmeter långa snötäcket hade letat sig ner i James skor och han var inte riktigt säker på om hans fötter skulle överleva resten av den iskalla dagen. Han kunde redan skymta de skylånga läktarplatserna och kunde urskilja en del ansikten genom snön, och han var nästan så säker på att hela skolan var där att han kunde satsa Quidditchpokalen på det - men bara nästan.

Publikens jubel och vrål hördes genom den starka vinden och James kände sig lyckligare än vad han hade gjort på mycket länge. Men vinden i håret och ett glatt humör skakade han hand med Slytherins lagkapten innan visselpipan ljöd och han flög upp i luften.

James höll ett öga på spelet samtidigt som han försökte leta reda på kvicken med det andra. Jagarna Patrik Bean och Veronica Janhagen fungerade perfekt tillsammans med den nya jagaren Nathan Scott (som hade ersatt Jason Craig). Och när Veronica gjorde mål jublade James extra högt och klappade händerna. I just det ögonblicket, när Veronicas femte mål gick igenom den högra ringen, kände sig James mer lycklig än vad han hade gjort på marken. Visst hade han inte sin bästa vän vid sin sida, eller sin stora kärlek, men han visste att han snart skulle hålla i Quidditchpokalen i sina händer och höra hela skolan jubla, eftersom sekunden efter Veronicas mål gjorde han en störtdykning mot marken och kvicken hade han i sin åsyn. Men det var något som mitt i hans dyk som stoppade honom och det var de fyra orden som ekade ut ur mikrofonen som Adam Growschska annars brukade referera matcherna ur.

"Jag älskar dig James."

Och redan innan det sista ordet var sagt, visste James vem det var.

* * *

Lily satt på sin vanliga plats och försökte se vad som hände i Quidditchmatchen, men var svårt eftersom snön vräkte ner och skapade som en gardin mellan åskådarna och matchen. Men när jubel bröt ut bland de som stod nära henne förstod hon i alla fall att Gryffindor hade gjort mål. Men det var inte för att titta på matchen som hon hade kommit dit för. När lugnet efter Veronicas mål hade lagt sig gick hon med beslutsamma steg mot podiet för att slutföra det hon var där för att göra. Hennes händer var helt genomdränkta i svett och hon var inte riktigt säker på sitt efternamn längre, men när hon greppade mikrofonen ur Adams grepp var hon så nervös att hon sa orden utan att tänka på dem, de bara rann ur henne. När de väl hade lämnat hennes läppar släppte trycket runt brösten och hon kunde andas lättare än förut, men när hon kunde se hur varenda person i hela skolan hade vänt sina blickar mot henne började hon med snabba steg ta sig ner för läktaren.

* * *

Och i luften blev James kvarhängande på kvasten med ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck. Han visste att Lily älskade honom. Men att hon skulle säga det inför hela skolan hade han aldrig under hela sin livstid kunnat tro. Men när han hängde där i luften slog ett annat problem honom. Han hade Lily eller kvicken att välja mellan.


	11. Chapter 11

_Jag fullkomligen avgudar er som kommenterar. TACK! Och förlåt för ett hackigt kapitel, men jag byter perspektiv så ofta att det bara blev så 8)  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

Där uppe i luften förstod James att han hade ett val. Antingen blev hans Gryffindors hjälte och kunde äntligen få lyfta upp Qudditchpokalen samtidigt som han hörde skolans jubel. Eller så kunde han flyga efter Lily och prata med henne. Ett val. Och för första gången i sitt liv kände James på sig ett det var ett sådant val som skulle påverka hans liv drastiskt.

* * *

Hon pulsade fram genom snön och strök bort tårarna som rann ner för kinder med handflatan. Hon försökte koncentrera sig på den fysiska smärtan och kylan som sipprade in genom hennes tunna kappa. Men den psykiska smärtan av överväldigande och hennes puls gick ökade för varje sekund som passerade samtidigt som varje andetag kändes som en livstid. Hennes öron var på helspänn eftersom de försökte uppfatta något ljud som skulle tyda på att någon följde efter henne.

Att James följde efter henne.

* * *

James kunde höra hur publiken höll efter andan när han dök ner mot marken. Han visste att han inte levde i en saga, så han kunde inte få prinsessan och halva kungariket. Han var tvungen att välja. Så han drog ett djupt andetag när han väl styrde iväg kvasten mot sitt mål, och hoppades på det bästa.

* * *

Lily hörde ett svagt svischande ljud och vände sig om försiktigt, men det syntes inte ett spår av någon. Hon suckade och försökte dämpa ångesten genom att intala sig själv att ingen skulle komma ihåg det här om några veckor. Men djupt inom sig visste hon att det inte var sant. Kanske skulle dem sluta viska om henne, men så fort de såg henne skulle de genast tänka på den här händelsen, kanske inte prata om det, men minnas. Men när ett högt brak hördes bakifrån vände hon sig om och hon fick ett förvånat ansiktsuttryck när hon såg vem det var som åstadkommit ljudet.

* * *

Han kände sig korkad och självisk när han flög iväg från stadion. Publikens förvånade vrål försvann längre och längre bort från James tankar och det enda som kretsade runt i hans huvud var tanken på att hinna fram till Lily innan det var för sent. Han manade på kvasten och vinden slet runt i hans redan rufsiga hår. Han kunde skymta hur hennes sköra figur kämpade emot den starka vinden och han lutade sig extra långt fram för att öka farten, och var inte beredd på den starka vindpusten. Han kunde känna hur han gled ifrån kvastkäppen och hur hans händer började greppa efter den, men det var för sent. Ingen tanke hann slå honom innan han slog i marken, och vid fallet han stönade till. En liten duns bredvid honom gav honom vetskapen om att kvasten ramlat ner efter honom. Han satte sig sakta upp, men ramlade omedelbart omkull igen när något träffade honom hårt i bröstet. Han stönade till igen samtidigt som han öppnade ögonen och i ett underbart ögonblick mötte en gyllenbrun blick en smaragdgrön.

* * *

Lily stod först helt stilla, men i samma sekund som hon såg James röra sig en aning och hon hörde ett stön rusade hon dit så snabbt som möjligt. Precis när hon skulle sakta ner farten för att sätta sig ner bredvid honom halkade hon till och gled på rumpan en liten bit innan hennes högerarmbåge slog till James så han ramlade ihop igen. Lily satte sig på knä så snabbt som möjligt och böjde sig över honom i samma ögonblick som hans ögonlock slog upp och när deras blickar möttes flög Lilys hjärta upp i halsgropen.

"Förlåt," viskade hon försiktigt och vände ner blicken.

Hon kände hur James iskalla fingrar nuddade hennes haka och drog upp hennes ansikte till hans nivå. Men något i James ögon fick hennes mage att vända sig upp och ner och hon reste sig snabbt upp och mumlade;

"Jag borde gå."

Sedan rusade hon iväg till slottet med tårar i ögonen.

* * *

Luften var kylig när hon klev ut i det månbelysta uppehållsrummet. Hon hade legat vaken hela natten, men när Veronica hade smugit ut hade hon nästan fått panik och flera gånger var hon tvungen att påminna sig om att andas. Allt hennes tankar kretsade kring då var att James skulle ta tillbaka Veronica. Även om det var något hon innerligt hoppades inte stämde och försökte övertyga sig själv om det, så var det något som gnagde i hennes bakhuvud. Och när dörrens öppnats tio minuter senare hade hon känt hur en enorm tyngd flyttades ifrån hennes axlar och hon hade börjat andas långsamt igen. Men efter allt som hade hänt under dagen ville hon ta ta en nypa friskare luft, så hon hade smugit iväg ner till uppehållsrummet.

* * *

James trodde nästan att uppbrottet med Veronica skulle göra ont, men det hade inte känts alls. Han vill egentligen ligga ner och fundera på allting under natten, men Sirius och Remus hade båda allvarliga snarkproblem, och var han tvungen att få tystnad. Så han smög ner till uppehållsrummet för att kunna tänka.

* * *

Lily lät blicken fokusera på elden, men hon lät tankarna flyta iväg. Dagens händelser hade fått hennes känslor ur styr och hon var inte riktigt säker på vad hon kände. Men en försiktig röst fick henne att rycka till.

"Sitter du här alldeles själv gumman?"

Och på något sätt fick James röst henne att känna sig lugn. Hans röst fick henne att känna sig betydelsefull. Hans röst fick henne att känna sig hel.

Han satte sig ner bredvid henne och hon lutade sig mot hans bröst och mumlade;

"Jag har saknat dig James Potter."

"Jag har saknat dig med Lily Evans," viskade James försiktigt och kysste hennes panna.


	12. Chapter 12

_Det här är ett kort kapitel som skrevs som en... julspecial till julen 2007. Så det är ett tag sedan ;p Men handlingen har inte så mycket med fictionen att göra, bara en liten söt historia mitt i allt!  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 12**

Skramlet på perrongen var öronbedövande och skriket från ugglorna ringde i öronen. Som om detta inte vore nog hördes det vanliga tjutet från det vackra eldröda ångloket som stod och väntade på perrong 9 och ¾. Det var så kallt att det bet i kinderna och utandningsluften frös till kristaller och föll långsamt till marken och smälte ihop med den iskalla snön. Elever som var på väg tillbaka till Hogwarts trängdes med föräldrar och syskon, ugglor och koffertar på den lilla perrongen någonstans i närheten av Kings Cross i centrala London. James och Sirius trängde sig framåt mot tåget för att få en så bra kupé som möjligt. De hade redan sagt adjö till James föräldrar Johanna och Seamus och hans treårige lillebror Harry så att de slapp trängas bland alla andra på den till bredden fyllda perrongen. Sirius hade som alla de tidigare åren firat jul hemma hos James och hans familj då hans egen inte var så mycket att komma med, enligt honom själv. Den sjunde julen var inget undantag, förutom att det var den sista julen som de skulle fira under tiden på Hogwarts.  
James spanade försiktigt efter Lily på perrongen, men han kunde inte få syn på hennes speciella hårfärg bland mängden av människor eftersom de allra flesta hade någon form av mössa på sig. Självklart var varken han eller Sirius någon av dem, så deras öron var lika röda som loket framför dem, bara det att James framhävdes mer genom det kolsvarta håret.

Jullovet hade flutit förbi i en långsam takt och ett flertal snöbollskrig hade ägt rum samt flera nätter fyllda med vilda upptåg. James hade även fått följa med Harry på ett av hans många sjukhusbesök. Känslan han hade fått när han gick in genom Sankt Mungos portar hade varit full med avsky och hans tankar kretsade enbart runt Snapes attack. Men när hans lillebror hade tagit hans hand och gett ett av sina bekymmerslösa leenden hade James känt sig tvungen att se det från den ljusa sidan. Även om den inte existerade ännu, men han var ju inte tvungen att se det ifrån den mörka sidan bara för den sakens skull.

Hur underbart jullovet än hade varit, var det något som hade grämt honom hela tiden. Innan lovet hade han och Lily kommit överens om att inte skicka julklappar, att vara tillsammans betydde så mycket att det räckte och blev över. Så när James vaknade på juldagens morgon och fick syn på Lilys present hade han blivit så röd att han nästan hade smält ihop med den knallröda tapeten bakom honom. Värre hade det blivit. Lily hade skickat honom två brev, men han hade så svårt att få orden att låta bra och meningarna att flyta på, så han hade aldrig svarat.  
Sirius hade brevväxlat lite lätt med Lily, och varje gång Sirius läst färdigt ett nytt brev och lagt undan det hade James snappat åt sig det och läst igenom det minst tio gånger. Efter det hade han luktat på brevet och stoppat undan det under madrassen så att han hade något att läsa varje gång han skulle sova. Hans ansikte fick samma röda nyans som hans frusna öron när han tänkte på det så han kastade upp kofferten på tåget och skyndade sig snabbt genom den trånga korridoren för att sedan få tag på en tom kupé.

* * *

Vad skulle hon göra? Gå fram och hälsa som vanligt? Eller skulle hon dölja den glädjen hon kände över att få se honom igen? Lily stannade upp, vilket orsakade en snabb köbildning bakom henne, så att hon blev mot sin vilja tvungen att gå på vagnen framför sig. Egentligen ville hon sitta längre fram, längre bort ifrån James. Han hade ju inte svarat på hennes brev (och hon hade faktiskt skickat två) eller tackat för julklappen. Hon hade känt sig så dum när hon skickade iväg paketet, med tanke på deras överenskommelse, och det hade bara slutat med att hon kände sig ännu dummare när hon inte fick något tillbaka.

Genom Sirius brev hade hon fått några stycken av James "försök" till brev, som hon tyckte var urgulliga. Hon hade lagt alla i en och samma bunt under kudden så att ingen annan skulle läsa dem. Men Petunia hade självklart valt den sista lovdagen till att rota runt bland hennes saker och hittat breven. Glåporden hon kastade ur sig var fyllda med avundsjuka innan hon slängde in alla breven i den öppna brasan i köket. Lily hade i sitt raseri kastat sig över Petunia och försökt orsaka henne så mycket smärta som möjligt, men deras föräldrar hade kommit emellan som så många gånger tidigare, och den här gången hade de ingen ork att fråga vad som hade hänt. Som många gånger tidigare.  
Men när någon rörde hennes axel rycktes hon ur sina tankar samtidigt som hon vände sig snabbt om och blev genast genomborrad av en silverfärgad blick.

* * *

James hade redan fått upp sin koffert på hyllan och lagt sig tillrätta på ett av sätena med en stor påse chokladgrodor och "Quidditch genom tiderna" när dörren sköts upp och Sirius kom instapplande med Lily i släptåg.  
Lily.  
James fick hjärtat i halsgropen och satte sig genast upp med ett nervöst leende. Varför var han en sån stor idiot som inte hade svarat på hennes brev? Eller tackat för presenten?

"Hej James."

Det hann bli pinsamt tyst innan James insåg att han var tvungen att svara.

"Hej Lily."

När orden hade passerat James läppar insåg han att de lät pressade och ihåliga, och han önskade att han var någon annanstans. Men innan han hann inse något annat fick Sirius för sig att han skulle hitta Remus (som inte ens åkt hem under lovet) och lämnade Lily och James kvar i den pinsamma tystnaden.  
Hans händer svettades lätt och han drog handen genom håret, vilket var en vanesak som han visst att Lily avskydde, så han slutade efter halva rörelsen och la sakta ner handen på sätet igen.

* * *

Hon visste inte vad hon skulle göra, eller vad hon gjorde där. Allt kändes fel, ingen sa något och deras blickar irrade runt utan något speciellt mål. Men hur töntig var hon egentligen? Hon var sjutton år, och så här skulle man knappast bete sig i ett förhållande... Kunde man kalla deras förhållande för ett seriöst? Innan jul hade hon inte tvekat en sekund på det, men skulle det bli så här varje gång de var borta ifrån varandra en längre tid skulle det bara bli pinsamt med tiden.  
Så utan att egentligen veta varifrån hon fick modet, satte hon sig ner bredvid James och tittade honom rakt i ögonen och frågade utan att tveka:

"Hur var jullovet?"

* * *

James tittade djupt in i Lilys ögon och förundrade sig över lätt bra han kunde försvinna in i den där underbara gröna färgen. Hennes kinder var lätt rosiga och hennes näsa hade fått en röd nyans. Några hårslingor hade trillat ifrån det trygga stället bakom örat och skymde hennes sikt, och fast hon inte verkade besväras av det, gjorde han det. Det var ju hela hennes ansikte han ville se, inte uppdelat mellan hårtesterna. Så han böjde sig försiktigt framåt för att dra tillbaka dem bakom örat. Men när han lagt det sista hårstrået tillrätta och vänt tillbaka blicken mot Lily, kunde han inte motstå sin impuls så han böjde sig fram och kysste henne.

När deras läppar särades en evighet senare viskade James tyst, så han inte förstörde stämningen:

"Jag har saknat dig Lily. Mer än du anar."

"Jag vet det James, jag har läst de brev du aldrig skickade."

Och innan James hann reagera böjde hon sig fram och kysste honom igen.


	13. Chapter 13

_Ni är en hel drös som läser, kommentera också! Det är det som får mig att fortsätta, så R&R!  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 13**

Han borde egentligen blivit van och inte bry sig längre. Alla glåpord som ekade igenom korridoren borde inte beröra honom på samma sätt som de gjorde i början. Men det gjorde de ändå.

"Ej, se dig för klantskalle."

James fick ett plötsligt slag mot sin axel och kraften fick honom att flyga in i en grupp med fjärdeårselever, som alla lämnade platsen högst förolämpade med irriterande uppsyner.

Egentligen borde livet leka för James. Han hade tjejen, hjärnan och 'det'. Men hans liv envisades med att strula till sig. Han, och resten av Hogwarts, visste mycket väl varför.  
Quidditchmatchen.  
Hur populär James än hade varit, hade hans flykt från matchen fått hans status att sänkas. Folk såg ner, skrek saker, baktalade och frös ut honom. Inte var det Slytherineleverna, (vilket kanske inte var så överraskande?) utan Gryffindoreleverna. Till och med Hufflepuff och Ravenclawelverna gav honom iskalla blickar. De enda som egentligen hyllade honom var, som sagt, Slytherineleverna. Han var deras hjälte för tack vare hans flykt från matchen var de nära både Quidditchpokalen och Elevhemspokalen, vilket inte hade skett under de senaste sex åren.

Lily fanns där och stöttade honom, höll hans hand när andra hånade honom, viskade stöttande ord när det behövdes.  
Sirius gav tillbaka så gott det gick, skrek någon skrek han tillbaka. Men det höll inte i längden. Det var för många som var anti-James, samtidigt som det var för få som stod bredvid honom och hjälpte till. Egentligen var James trött på att andra fräste, skrek och hånade tillbaka åt honom, att andra fick försvara honom. Att han inte fanns där och stöttade dem för vad dem fick utstå. För när Sirius och Lily visade sitt tycke om de andra elevernas uppförande blev dem också attackerade. Men han orkade inte göra något.

* * *

Hennes mjuka fingrar smekte över hans bleka kind och en suck flöt över henne läppar. Hon lutade sig mot hans axel, men han utstötte ett svagt tjut och ansiktet vreds till av smärta.

"Vad är det?"  
Lily tittade oroligt på James. Han hade blivit mer tystlåten, mindre livlig och allt mer ofokuserad. Han år knappt, lyssnade sällan och glömde bort nästan allt. Hon visste att trycket efter matchen var hårt och hon var förvånad över hur folk inte hade lagt av ännu. Men ingen skandal hade inträffat sen dess, så förlusten pratades det fortfarande om. Hon ville dra till sig James, krama honom hårt och säga att allt skulle ordna sig. Men varje gång vred han sig ur hennes grep och hans blick gled längre in i skuggorna.  
Brasan sprakade till och Lily satte sig på knä bredvid James och soffan gav ifrån sig ett knakande ljud. Uppehållsrummet var tomt och klockan var långt över midnatt, men det bekymrade inte någon av dem. Lily lyfte lätt på James tröja för att få en skymt av hans axel.

"Vad har du gjort?"

James vred på huvudet och fick syn på sin axel som hade ett stort gulaktigt blåmärke. Lily gav honom en orolig blick, men han vände ner huvudet för att slippa möta den.

"När fick du det?"

Hon försökte röra vid det, men James vred sig ur hennes grep och mumlade:

"Idag."

"Idag? Vem var det nu? Snälla James, du måste prata med någon om det här! Det är hundrade gången den här månaden."

"Det kommer att ordna sig," svarade James lugnt," bara vi vinner matchen imorgon."

"Åh James, varför kan du inte prata om det?"

"Jag har ingen lust."

"Du har aldrig lust."

"Lily, nu räcker det. Sluta med ditt 'det kommer bli bra bara du. . '-snack, för jag kan sköta mig själv. Jag är ingen treåring som du styr över. Jag klarade mig gott och väl själv innan vi ens blev tillsammans. Så lägg av bara."

James förstod redan innan orden hade lämnat hans läppar att han överreagerade. Men han orkade inte mer, så han ställde sig upp och gick med rasande steg mot sovsalen, där han somnade så fort huvudet nuddade huvudkudden.

* * *

380 - 60. Trehundraåttio mot sextio. Bara han tänkte på siffrorna svindlade det till i magen. Han hade hoppats och bönat om att det skulle gå bra, men det här var över hans förväntningar. Även Gryffindoreleverna fick medge att han hade försonat sitt brott. Lyckan var stor och leendet brett när James runt midnatt på lördagskvällen gick upp för trappan till sovsalen. Månskenet kastade ifrån sig några skuggor i rummet, men en ljusstråle letade sig hela vägen fram till James säng, där en ängel låg och slumrade sött. Han smög sakta över golvet och lutade sig försiktigt mot en av sängstolparna. Hennes hår hade ramlat ner framför hennes ansikte och hon låg i fosterställning med armarna skyddande över magen.  
Hans Lily.  
Hans alldeles egna Lily.  
Han ville luta sig fram och röra henne, men när handen svävade ovanför hennes kind, rycktes dörren upp och Sirius kom instojandes och utropade:

"James Potter, Gryffindors frälsare."

Sedan ramlade han ner i en plötslig fnissattack - en biverkning av för mycket eldwhiskey.  
Så de följande tio minuterna fick James släpa Sirius till hans säng, få ner honom där och försöka gå fnissattacken att sluta. När det var avklarat vände han sig utmattad mot Lily och log, som hade vaknat under all uppstådelse. Men när leendet inte besvarades, gick han fram till sängen och satte sig bredvid henne och tog tag i hennes hand.

"Hur är det?"

Lily slog ner blicken och James kunde se hur en tår föll ner i hennes knä, och för andra gången den kvällen rycktes dörren upp. Men den här gången var det professor McGonagall.

I nattlinne.

"Mr. Potter! Du har som ansvar att se till att de yngre eleverna och den här festen har gått överstyr. Jag föreslår att du genast..."

James fick aldrig reda på vad McGonagall ville föreslå, för i nästa sekund utropade hon:

"Ms. Evans! Vad gör du här? Du har ingen anledning till att befinna dig i det här rummet. Kom genast hit! Marsch till sovsalen, och kommer jag på dig att vara här inne en gång till blir det kvarsittning."

När Lily stod i dörröppningen gjorde James en min som visade hur bisarr han tyckte situationen var, men hon ryckte inte ens på läpparna, så James viskade 'Jag älskar dig', men fick inget svar. Dörren stängdes igen och James satt med en förvirrad min och stirrade rakt ut i luften. Det enda som hördes i rummet var Sirius spridda fnissningar.

* * *

Hon var tvungen att påminna sig själv om att andas, för tankarna som virvlade runt i huvudet fick henne helt ut balans. Blicken flöt till kalendern på väggen igen bara för att se om hon hade tagit fel någon av de hundra gångerna innan. Men nej, den var fortfarande fem dagar sen. Var tionde minut sprang hon in på toaletten bara för att två minuter senare komma tillbaka besviken. Hon brydde sig inte om att Nathalie och Micaela trodde att hon hade diarré, bara hon fick se den där röda fläcken. Men den hade inte kommit när den skulle.  
Eller dagen efter.  
Eller de två följande dagarna.  
Hon hade försökt prata med James dagen innan, men McGonagall hade avbrutit henne med sitt utbrott. Inte hade hans flinande och ömhetsbevis hjälpt henne heller, utan reaktion som hon nu trodde att han skulle få skrämde henne mer nu. Vad skulle han säga? "Men gud vad kul Lily, jag vill gärna bli pappa..."  
Eller inte.  
Hon suckade och strök bort håret som ramlat ner i ansiktet. Hon jagade upp sig för ingenting. Chansen var inte stor att hon skulle vara...  
Gravid.  
Hon utstötte ett kvidande. Tankarna fortsatte att snurra runt och hon lät för första gången tårarna forsa fritt ner för kinderna. Det kändes nästan som en befrielse, som om alla onda tankar och funderingar följde med gråten och hon tillät sig själv att slappnade av. Chansen var minimal fick hon intala sig själv, innan hon föll in i en orolig sömn.

* * *

Spänningen som funnits där i början hade sakta börjat försvinna och nu såg James det hela mer som ett ofrivilligt uppdrag som han tvingades ut på varje månad. Enda orsaken till att han gick med på att dra ut sig själv i vinterkylan var Remus. Det var morgonen efter, när han fick se Måntands tacksamma uppsyn, som han insåg varför han gjorde det. Men kvällen innan och under natten gick hans krafter till att påminna sig själv om hur otroligt mycket det hela betydde för honom.  
Manteln var för liten för dem tre, det hade den varit redan två år innan, men det var ingen som klagade. James och Sirius fick gå med extremt böjda ryggar, medan Peter klarade sig med att böja lätt på nacken och det hände ofta att Sirius började muttra högt om sina planer hur han skulle få Peter att 'råka' hamna utanför manteln.  
Egentligen var den bara en säkerhetsåtgärd, när de hade marodörkartan så fanns det ingen risk att någon skulle upptäckta dem, men Sirius och Peter hade motvilligt gått med på James krav att manteln skulle vara på.

Men den här kvällen var det bara två som gick under manteln.

"Aj! Se dig för, det där var min fot din äckelråtta," väste Sirius genom sammanbitna tänder, samtidigt som han hoppade runt på ett ben för att lindra smärtan för det andra. Peter såg genast skamsen ut och försökte haspla ur sig en ursäkt, men Sirius avbröt honom:

"Ta av dig manteln, den är egentligen bara James korkade idé, och Merlin vet vart han håller hus."

Med en ilsken rörelse drog Sirius av sig det böljande tyget och rullade ihop det till en boll innan han fortsatte:

"Kolla om kusten är klar."

Peter tog nervöst fram kartan och tittade igenom våningen dem befann sig på.

"Den är klar," fick han fram innan han klumpigt innan han la ner den i sin ficka. Utan ett ord fortsatte Sirius fram och brydde sig inte om Peter flåsande bakom sig. Han skulle hitta den där svikaren James och sedan säga honom ett par väl valda ord.

* * *

"Så du menar att det här är mitt fel?! Jag har inte gjort något som du har gjort James!"

"Så allt är mitt fel?"

James sårade blick fick Lily att svälja orden hon hade på tungan och hon kastade boken som tidigare legat tryckt mot bröstet på honom.

"Lägg av James! Försök inte få dig själv att verka helt oskyldig här!"

James gned sig på axlen där boken hade träffat och samtidigt kände han hur vreden växte inuti honom. Oskyldig?

"Lily, jag förstår inte. Varför skulle allting vara mitt fel? Du har lika stor del i det hela som jag, och försök inte förneka det. Jag tycker att.."

Men Lily lyssnade inte på vad han tyckte utan rusade förbi honom och vände sig inte om när han ropade efter henne. James kände hur marken sakta med säkert slutade gunga under honom och han försökte smälta det som precis hade utspelat sig framför honom, och han försökte förstå att han hade varit boven i dramat. Han känslor var obeskrivliga och han försökte få fram en vettig tanke om allt, men hans åsikter lyckades dra in sig i varandra och han lyckades inte urskilja någon av dem. Att Lily var gravid var en absurd tanke som aldrig skulle ha slagit honom tidigare, men nu låg allting här framför honom som en tickande bomb.

* * *

Lily vände sig om och när hon såg att han inte följt efter henne ökade hon takten. Sticket i magen som hon hade fått kände hon igen sen tidigare och hon knöt nävarna så hårt att naglarna pressades in i handflatorna. Hon försökte intala sig själv att inte hoppas alltför mycket om det nu inte skulle vara så att...  
Hon avbröt tanken och slog upp dörren till toaletten. Och några sekunder senare hördes ett glädjetjut som ekade fram och tillbaka inom toalettens väggar. Grälet med James var som bortspolat, allt skulle bli bra igen. Allt hon behövde göra var att återvända till uppehållsrummet och prata med honom.

* * *

När Sirius kom fram till porträtthålet såg han att det redan var någon på väg in, så han ökade takten och hann precis glida in innan den Tjocka Damen slog igen. Från andra sidan hördes Peters pipiga röst, men den Tjocka Damen verkade inte bry sig om honom och tavlan förblev stängd. Han ryckte på axlarna och vände sig sedan om för att komma ut till uppehållsrummet där han upptäckte James och Lily stå med flera meters avstånd mellan sig samtidigt som dem blängde ursinnigt på varandra. Han orkade inte bry sig om deras bråk, utan gick rakt fram till James och väste:

"Varför hjälpte inte du till i natt?"

James ryckte till, som om han precis hade noterat att Sirius befann sig i rummet. Hans hjärna blev plötsligt tom och det dröjde ett par sekunder innan han lyckades få ur sig:

"Jag pratade med Lily."

"Pratade med Lily? Om vad då? Något som är viktigare än Remus?" Sirius ögon sköt blixtar, men han var inte beredd på James utbrott.

"_'Pratade med Lily?'_ Ja, det gjorde jag. Vad skulle du göra om någon kom fram till dig och sa att hon var gravid?"

"Kanske gravid James, kanske! Men jag har redan sagt att det inte är någon fara..."

Det såg inte ut som om James tog någon notis om Lilys uttalande. Han vände på klacken och tog trappan upp till sovsalen samtidigt som hans svärande hördes tydligt mellan stenväggarna.


	14. Chapter 14

Fick en kommentar av Ezzy (taack! :D) som tyckte att Lily/James grälade för mycket, vilket jag är medveten om ;p men när jag skrev på den här för två - tre - fyra år sedan (minns inte riktigt) var jag en drama queen a lá big time. Men snart, väldigt snart, är det slut på grälen, men inte riktigt ännu (:

**R&R!**

_/Mikaela_

* * *

**Kapitel 14**

Egentligen var det James fel att marodörerna var splittrade. Om han inte hade struntat i att hjälpa till den natten, vilket senare ledde till Sirius utbrott, skulle allting vara normalt mellan dem. Fast han visste inte orsaken till Lilys kyliga inställning till James, men det som förvånade honom mest var James ointresserade syn på Lily. Helt plötsligt hade de blivit som dag och natt, ingenting kunde de komma överens om. Remus hade till och med svårt att tro att de fortfarande var tillsammans. I dag under Försvar mot Svartkonster hade de blivit ihop parade och inte sagt ett ord till varandra. Sen under redovisningen hade det gått riktigt dåligt. Uppgiften hade gått ut på att försöka visa hur man på bästa sätt kunde förgöra en varulv, men både Lily och James hade övat på försvarsformlerna vilket ledde till att de hade en högljudd diskussion som pågick i minst fem minuter innan de blev stoppade och belönade med varsin straffkommendering. Grälet fortsatte ut till korridoren och flera elever vände sig om när de hade passerat bara för att vara säkra på om skolans okrönta kung och drottning verkligen var osams.  
Själv brydde han sig inte, i alla fall inte lika mycket som de andra eleverna verkade göra. James hade inte svikit honom, det var ju inte så att han bad dem följa med ut under nätterna. Men han kunde inte hjälpa att han kände sig lite övergiven av sin bästa vän.  
Han hade ju alltid vetat att han skulle vara i skuggan, han var alltför olik James som i sin tur var otroligt lik Sirius. Så redan från första året hade det varit James och Sirius som varit närmast varandra, även om Remus fått vara med i gemenskapen, skulle han alltid sakna det där lilla extra dem två hade. Samtidigt visste han att dem skulle göra vad som helst för honom, att dem lyckats bli animagusar för hans skull bevisade det ju på ett sätt. Fast han visste att deras längtan efter äventyr hade också ett finger med i spelet. Men han var van vid att vara en del av omgivningen, den delen som folk sällan la märke till. Fast han hade ju Peter, men just nu var han smått irriterad på honom. Varulvsuppgiften borde ha gått galant för honom, för vem kan spela en varulv bättre än en varulv? Han borde egentligen ha sett det komma, för sannolikheten att Peter skulle råka förvandla sig själv grönlila var ganska stor.

* * *

Han visste inte riktigt vad han skulle göra. Ilskan som rev inuti honom var så överväldigande att den var omöjlig att uttrycka i ord, men den var fortfarande så instabil att han inte vågade ge efter den. Varje gång hans ögon landade på Lily ville han ena sekunden skrika ut allt sitt raseri, men nästa fick han lust att gå fram och förklara att allt skulle bli bra samtidigt som han kramade om henne. Hon hade ju litat tillräckligt mycket på honom för att kunna berätta, men allt hon hade anklagat honom för sved fortfarande. Medan han försökte få kontrollen över sina känslor vandrade han runt sjön. Men när han kommit fram till det stället han startat vid för fjärde gången för den morgonen bestämde han sig för att styra stegen mot Hogwarts för att få i sig lite frukost. Han hade vaknat tidigt av solen som sken på för fullt, även om det bara var slutet av mars. Sen med alla tankar som försökte få honom ur balans tvekade han inte en sekund när idén att vandra runt sjön slog honom.  
Han hade ingen aning om vad klockan var, och för att vara ärlig brydde han sig inte. Det fanns en stor möjlighet att frukosten var bort dukad, men som sagt, tiden var något han inte brydde sig om just nu.

* * *

Vad skulle hon göra? Lägga sig ner och gråta i flera dagar och låtsas som om hela livet var förstört? Visst kändes det så i vissa stunder, men all den vreden hon kände emot James var ohållbar och hon visste mycket väl att det skulle explodera snart. Under Försvar mot Svartkonster lektionen dagen innan hade hon fått ur sig lite av den ilskan hon bar inom sig, men det hade inte fått henne att känna sig bättre på långa vägar. Hon suckade och lät borsten dra igenom håret en sista gång innan hon beslöt sig för att äta frukost, för mat var något hon inte fick i sig alltför ofta just nu. Tanken slog henne att hennes senaste måltid hade ägt rum för två dagar sedan, under lunchen, och det dova mullret som bröt ut i hennes mage fick henne att inse att hon var i ett desperat behov att få i sig något. Hon la försiktigt ner hårborsten i sin slitna koffert och lät blicken löpa runt sovsalen. Det stod tre himmelsängar där, placerade med exakt lika stora mellanrum och samma rödfärgade draperier. Hennes del var städad, sängen bäddad samt kläderna vikta i några högar i och bredvid kofferten. Men Nathalies och Micaelas delar var minst lika stökiga som marodörernas. Det var som om en tornado hade svept fram över deras del och slängt ut allt som legat i deras koffertar, samtidigt som ingen av dem hade gjort någon slags ansträngning till att städa upp det. Hon visste mycket väl hur det skulle se ut här om några timmar när de båda sprang runt och letade efter matchande strumpor eller en rena underkläder. Ofta kolliderade de med varandra och det hände att de båda letade efter samma strumpa, vilket ledde till att de började skratta tills tårarna rann. I början hade Lily varit irriterade på deras gemenskap, eller avundsjuk var ett bättre ord. Den vänskapen de två hade, var något hon i hemlighet också ville ha. Det hade ju funnits en pojke, men det var långt innan dem började Hogwarts. Sen hade det ju..  
_James._  
Tanken slog henne ifrån ingenstans. Den gemenskapen som hon alltid hade varit avundsjuk på hade hon haft med James. Alla sena kvällar nere i uppehållsrummet med hans och marodörernas upptåg som fått henne att ramla av soffan i skrattkramper hade gett henne den vänskapen och tryggheten hon saknat. Men James var en stor idiot nu och den förståelsen Sirius hade haft för henne under Veronica-perioden var som bortblåst.  
Hon avbröt sina tankar och blev irriterad på sig själv. Hon skulle inte så här och känna sig skyldig, det var de som betedde sig som idioter inte hon. Hon stängde igen kofferten med ett ilsket ryck och gick sedan ner till Stora salen för att få i sig något ätbart.

* * *

Vinden drog i hans mantel och den oknutna slipsen slets fram och tillbaka mellan vindpustarna. Snön som tidigare legat som ett lager på marken hade nu under solens påverkan börjat smälta bort och på vissa ställen kunde man skymta en bit av den frusna jorden. Hans blick hamnade på växthusen och det fanns inget tecken på ljus eller rörelse, så förmodligen hade han inte missat frukosten. Fast när han tittade upp på den molnfria himlen blev han nästan säker på att ingen annan hade ens vaknat, för solen som hade väckt honom hade knappt hunnit halvvägs över horisonten och om han inte hade helt fel var det lördag. Han log för sig själv och lät ena handen rufsa till det ostyriga håret. Kanske skulle hans födelsedag inte känts fullt så främmande om livet hade varit som det skulle? Om Lily och Sirius hade funnits vid hans sida hade den här dagen varit något att se framemot, men nu var det hans föräldrars present som fick bli höjdpunkten på dagen. Känslan i sig var inte så stor, att fylla sjutton hade varit en större uppståndelse, han hade ju blivit myndig då. Men när man fyllde arton fick man ju känslan av att livet skulle börja. Hogwarts tiden var snart över och det var dags att ge sig ut i den verkliga livet och ta reda på vem man egentligen var.

* * *

"Är du helt sjuk i huvudet eller?! Jag har sagt det förut, jag är inte gravid!" Lilys vrål ekade genom den Stora salen och James blick ilsknade till.

"Men jag har förstått det Lily, jag är inte så korkad som du verkar tro."

"Lämna henne ifred, hon har inte gjort dig något ont James, hon var bara ärlig. Var glad för det istället!"

"Lägg dig inte i det här Sirius, du har ingenting med det här att göra. Det här är mellan mig och Lily, förstår du det?!"

"Men lägg av, James, du med Sirius. Jag tänker inte stå här och skrika resten av morgonen och bara vänta på att en lärare ska komma ner och ge oss ännu en straffkommendering. Du är bara så barnslig just nu James."

"Barnslig? Lily, du kastade en bok på mig, kallade mig en komplett idiot och sen påstod du att jag har lurat dig att älska mig? Nu vill du att jag vara ska glömma det? Hur dum tror du att jag är? Jag tänker inte stå här och ta skit ifrån er bara för att ni har fått för er att ni är så mycket bättre än mig."

"Det har vi inte sagt James, vi bara..."

Längre hann inte Lily med sin mening, för de nästa sekunderna blev omskakande. James stod på ena långsidan av Gryffindors matbord, medan Sirius och Lily stod på den andra. Men precis när Lily hade börjat sin mening tog Sirius tag i hennes hand för att visa sitt stöd. Men James, som tolkade gesten annorlunda, avbröt Lily:

"Du rör inte henne, fattar du det?!"

Sen tog han ett plötsligt språng, kastade sig över bordet rakt på Sirius och fick till en fullträff rakt på näsan. Lily tjöt till och försökte få bort James, men han knuffade bort henne så att hon tornade in i bordet bakom dem. Sirius tog i allt vad han kunde och lyckades få bort James innan han reste sig upp på ostadiga ben. Lily stönade till och James vände sig mot henne med paniken brinnande i blicken. Han satte sig ner på knä bredvid henne och la handen på henne kind.

"Förlåt Lily, det var inte mening. Jag vet inte vad som flög i mig, men jag.."

Men Lily la ett tystande finger på James mun.

"Om du någonsin rör eller pratar mig och Sirius igen lovar jag att det inte kommer finns någon mun kvar som du kan haspla ur dig alla dina idiotiska ursäkter."

Sen reste hon på sig och fick stöd av Sirius innan dem haltade ut ur den Stora salen. Precis när dem passerat den stora porten hörde han Lily säga:

"Grattis på födelsedagen James Potter."

**

* * *

Ett par veckor senare  


* * *

  
**

Han försökte koncentrera sig på boken och få ihop bokstäverna till ord, men det lyckades han knappt med. Oväsendet i biblioteket var svårt att stänga ute samtidigt som madam Pince sprang runt som en galning och kastade ut elever med hjälp av magi. FUTT examen skulle börja om bara en vecka och James tillbringade varje ledig sekund till att stoppa näsan i böcker och fundera ut vad han egentligen hade lärt sig under de senaste sju åren. Men det var inte bara oljudet som störde hans koncentration, han var också helt avskärmad från resten av världen. Han hade inte sagt ett ord till vare sig Lily, Sirius, Remus eller Peter på flera veckor nu och terminen började sakta, men säkert, rinna iväg samtidigt som paniken inom honom steg. Med en suck lät han boken dunsa ner på bordet bredvid honom och han började gnugga sin tining, men det hann han inte göra länge innan madam Pince kom utspringande från en av bok raderna med trollstaven höjd:

"UT! Man behandlar inte böcker sådär i mitt bibliotek!"

Hon knyckte till med handen och en röd gnista flög ut från spetsen av trollspöt och träffade James tröja som fick ett litet brännhål. Han flög snabbt upp och skyndade sig med väskan slängd över axeln genom det överfulla biblioteket och stannade inte förens han var framme vid den Tjocka Damen. Med andan i halsen flåsade han fram lösenordet och hasade sig in i uppehållsrummet.

* * *

Hon kunde redan allt, Remus kunde redan allt och hon var säker på att Sirius skulle klara sig utan större problem. Men de satt ändå alla tre instängda i det kvava uppehållsrummet med Peter och försökte få honom att lära sig det som behövdes till FUTT. Lily visste att han tänkte allt vad han kunde, det var nästan så att hon kunde se hur hårt hans hjärna ansträngde sig. Han ville ju kunna det, han ville förstå. Han ville vara precis som marodörerna, kunna glänsa på samma sätt och komma undan med det ena och det andra. Men han hade inte modet som krävdes, han var alldeles för svag för att kunna få sin egen vilja hörd över James och Sirius. Lily kunde knappt erkänna det för sig själv, men sanningen var ju att Peter var lite efter. Hon tyckte synd om honom för hur mycket han än försökte, gick det snett och alla gav honom sneda blickar. Att han överhuvudtaget hade blivit en del av marodörernas gäng var väl för att de var de enda fyra pojkarna i deras årskurs som tillhörde Gryffindor. Hon suckade och la ner fjäderpennan. Sirius tittade upp när han hörde att krafsande upphörde och gav henne en frågande blick som hon bara viftade undan. Remus gjorde en kort paus i sitt förhör med Peter, men hans oroliga uppsyn fick henne att titta bort. De skyddade henne, varför visste hon inte. Hon var en stor flicka, hennes hälsa var på topp och det fanns inget som gjorde henne bekymrad...  
Vem försökte hon lura? Självklart var dem oroliga för hennes hälsa, hon åt knappt, sov sällan och var ofta någon annanstans i sina tankar. Även om ingen av dem hade yttrat sina tankar i ord, kunde hon se det tydligt i deras gester. Hon lät fingrarna treva runt i sitt hår och blicken flöt vidare från pergamentet till eldstaden. Det närmade sig skymning och flera skuggor började träda fram längst in i dem övergivna hörnen. Egentligen ville hon gå upp till sovsalen, lägga sig i sängen och bara lyssna på tystnaden, men hon orkade inte göra marodörerna oroligare än vad de redan var. Hon satt, tyst och stilla, på sin stol och lät tankarna vandra iväg samtidigt som porträtthålet öppnades. När hon såg marodörernas plötsliga kylighet behövde hon inte vända sig om för att veta vem det var.

* * *

Han kände sig fångad i en bur. Alla ögon, utom Lilys, var på honom. Peter såg mest förvirrad och vilsen ut, Remus var sårad och generad, medan Sirius ögon brann av ilska. Klumpen i magen dubblades i storlek och hans blick började irra omkring. Han kunde helt enkelt bara gå upp för trapporna till sovsalen och dra för draperierna precis som de senaste kvällarna. Men han visste att det inte kunde fortsätta så här, inte med tanke på hur mycket de betydde för varandra. Han öppnade munnen, men Sirius slog igen boken han hade i knät och sa högt utan att ta blicken ifrån James:

"Jag började bli trött. Hänger ni med upp till sovsalen?"

Peter och Remus nickade försiktigt och började packa ihop sina saker, men när de tre började gå mot trappan märkte Sirius att Lily inte hade rört sig en millimeter.

"Kommer du med?"

"Nej, jag tror att jag stannar här."

Hennes gröna blick mötte Sirius stålgråa och han sa uppgivet:

"Ropa om han slår dig igen."

"Jag gjorde det inte med flit."

James utrop fick Sirius att vända sig mot honom med avsky.

"Kanske det. Men vem vet, en olycka kommer sällan ensam."

Sen vände han dem ryggen och gick upp till sovsalen.

* * *

Hon visste inte riktigt vad man skulle säga till någon som man djupt inom sig älskade, men för tillfället ogillade så starkt att det var svårt att få tag på den känslan. Hon ville inte att det skulle sluta så här, det de hade tillsammans var för vackert. Hon hade spelat upp det här scenariot i huvudet flera gånger. Dem första gångerna hade alla slutat med att James låg och vred sig på golvet av smärta, men nu var hon inte lika säker på om hon ville att det skulle sluta så. Egentligen hade hon ingen aning om vad James skulle säga eller göra för att vinna henne tillbaka, men hon visste att hon skulle kunna förlåta honom.

* * *

Han stod kvar på samma plats som tidigare och ingen av dem rörde sig på flera minuter. Hans fingrar pillade nervöst på hålet i tröjan och hans blick var tom. Att de ens fått ha uppehållsrummet för sig själva så här länge var egentligen ett under och James visste att det inte skulle dröja länge innan någon annan Gryffindorelev gjorde entré. Så han tog mod till sig och satte sig ner på stolen bredvid Lily. Hon hade magrat lite de senaste veckorna, men det var inget som han bekymrade sig för just nu. Han fick syn på pergamentet framför henne.

"Vad skriver du om?"

* * *

Lily ryckte till, som om det var första gången hon såg honom. Hans röst fick henne att slappna av, som om den lovade henne trygghet. Hon skulle kunna sitta där i evigheter och låta den vagga henne tills söms. Men hon avbröt sina tankar samtidigt som hon drog upp fötterna i fåtöljen och började krama om sina knän innan hon svarade:

"Inget speciellt. Bara sammanfattar det som Peter behöver till Försvar mot Svartkonster."

"Schyst. Att du hjälper honom alltså."

"Det gör vi alla tre."

"Ja, jag har märkt det."

* * *

James kliade sig nervöst i nacken. Han visste inte vad han skulle säga. Eller, han visste vad som behövdes sägas, men han hade ingen aning hur han skulle kunna beskriva sina känslor med ord.

* * *

Lily såg hur vilsen han var, hur orden inte verkade finna sig tillrätta i hans mun. Men när hans brist på samtalsämnen nådde så lågt att han började prata om vädret avbröt hon honom.

"James, ska vi strunta i det här och bara gå rakt på sak?"

Han såg tacksam ut, så hon fortsatte:

"Jag har tänkt mycket på det som hände, det skulle varit svårt att inte göra det. Jag kan erkänna att jag gjorde fel som anklagade dig som jag gjorde, jag ber också om ursäkt för boken. Sen när du började bete dig som en treåring blev jag bara mer irriterad på dig. Men nu efteråt så förstår jag att du bara var rädd, precis som jag. Sen var vi två personer som var beroende av varandra och när jag inte fanns där för dig, eller du för mig, brast allt. Det är lätt att vara eftersmart James, det inser jag nu. Allt jag gjorde då var bara oplanerat och själviskt. Men det du gjorde i Stora salen mot mig och Sirius var bara otroligt korkat," Lily la håret tillrätta bakom öronen och hämtade andan innan hon fortsatte," jag har funderat mycket på det här, väldigt mycket. I början fanns det ingen chans att jag ens skulle tänka tanken att ta tillbaka dig. Men sen när jag började prata med Remus, verkligen prata, så lockade han fram känslor jag inte visste att jag hade. Han kunde få mig att förstå hur mycket du betyder för mig och samtidigt få mig att må bättre. Sirius däremot är helt förstörd, han pratar knappt med oss och jag ser hur mycket han saknar sin bästa vän. Han kommer aldrig våga visa det, så det är upp dig att ta det första steget."

Hon reste sig upp och började gå mot sovsalen, men James grep tag i hennes hand. Hon vände sig förvånat om och deras blickar möttes.

"Förlåt Lily. Jag menar det. Jag kommer aldrig kunna förklara hur ledsen jag verkligen är. Du måste tro mig."

Hon tittade djupt in i James bedjande ögon och kramade hans hand hårdare.

"Jag tror dig. Men jag rädd att ingen annan gör det."

* * *

**  
Herregud vad hackigt det blir ibland! Förlåt, men när jag skrev första gången använde jag inga radbrytar, så det såg inte lika irriterande ut. Men hoppas ni gillade det här, så R&R!**

/Mikaela


	15. Chapter 15

**R&R!**

_/Mikaela_

* * *

**Kapitel 15**

"Tack Mr Potter."

James nickade som svar och gav en av examenskontrollanterna sina papper innan han vände sig om. När han passerade de andra eleverna som fortfarande satt nerböjda över sina prov med koncentrerade miner fick han ett muntert leende i mungipan. Han var klar med svåraste delen av FUTT-examen, det enda som återstod för honom var det praktiska provet i Försvar mot Svartkonster nästa dag. Han kunde nästan känna smaken av friheten i munnen och se hur hans framtid stod på lur utanför Hogwarts grunder redo att kasta sig över honom när skolåret var slut. Med lätta steg gick han ut på den grönskande gräsplätten bredvid det piskande pilträdet och alla minnen från de nätter han tillbringat ute med marodörerna slog honom med full kraft. Han hade inte pratat med dem sen den där kvällen i uppehållsrummet och varken han eller dem hade gjort något försök. Han ville prata och reda ut den här smörjan men det stod för mycket stolthet i vägen för dem båda. Att få över Peter på sin sida skulle vara hur enkelt som helst, men han ville inte stå och dra i sina vänners lojalitet. Hans tankar vandrade vidare till den där sommardagen precis efter deras GET-examen, hur dem gjort Snorgärsen till åtlöje. Tanken på Snape fick hans nävar att knytas automatiskt i fickorna och hans puls ökade. Men när han fick syn på marodörerna och Lily ett par meter längre bort stannade han upp och försökte uppfatta en del av deras samtal.

"Hur gick det då Peter?" Lily tittade leende på Peter och James kände ett hugg av saknad i magtrakten.

"Br-ra."

Hennes leende blev större och sen fortsatte hon lyssna på Remus och Sirius konversation om den sista frågan på provet. Hennes intresse verkade svalna för varje ord som gled ur deras munnar och efter ett par minuter reste hon sig upp.

"Jag går till biblioteket en snabbis. Kollar igenom det sista innan nästa examination."

Samma sekund som Lily var utom hörhåll sänkte Sirius rösten och James kunde inte urskilja ett ord av vad han sa eller vad Peter och Remus svarade. Med en blick på sin väska fick en han strålande idé. Utan att göra alltför mycket ljud av sig tog han fram osynlighetsmanteln och drog den snabbt över sig. Sen, tyst som en mus, smög han sig så långt fram som han vågade innan han satte sig ner en knapp halv meter ifrån Sirius. Han kunde höra dem helt perfekt nu, och deras ansiktsuttryck avslöjade att de inte hade märkt hans närvaro.

"Men Måntand, det är vattentätt. Allt som kommer att hända är att hans hår blir flottyr och sen springer han hem till mamma. Det är ju inte så att han kommer dö eller så, jag och Peter är ju där."

James kunde se att Remus såg osäkert och hur han tvekade innan han svarade:

"Men tänk om han ser att det är jag? Han kommer gå runt och berätta för alla vilket blir slutet för mig."

"Äsch, slappna av. Om han får reda på det, vilket han inte kommer göra för han blir alldeles för rädd, kommer ingen tro på honom. Han är Snorgärsen, du är Remus Lupin."

"Vad var planen igen?"

Peter nervösa instick fick Sirius att sucka, men han svarade ändå:

"Vi 'råkar' ge Snorgärsen information om kvällens utflykt, väntar tills vi är säkra på att han följer efter honom, lurar honom sen till det piskande pilträdet, ner genom gången och sedan introducerar vi honom för Måntand här."

Sirius avslutade meningen med att klappa Remus vänskapligt på axeln och ge ifrån sig ett av sina charmigaste leende.

* * *

Nattens kyla var påträngande och månen sken för fullt samtidigt som skuggorna dansade runt på den frodande marken. James drog in luft i lungorna och fortsatte sin mödosamma väg till slottet. Kroppen han släpade på vägde mer han hade kunnat tro under alla åren de delat på Hogwarts. Trollstaven hade han tappat någon gång under slagsmålet och han hade aldrig fått tid att hitta den innan Måntand fått sitt värsta utbrott. Blodet som rann ner för hans vänstra arm hade lugnat sig en aning men smärtan steg i styrka för varje steg som han tog. När han hörde att det piskande pilträdets vanliga svischande ljud upphörde ökade han takten. Att någon av dem skulle börja följa efter honom så här fort hade han inte trott. När ljudet av följeslagarens steg kom närmare och närmare la han motvilligt ner kroppen på marken och vände sig om.

"James? Vad gjorde du där nere? Du kunde ha blivit dödad. Är du okej?"

Sirius oroliga uppsyn och vänliga tonfall fick James att tappa fattningen.

"Frågan är Sirius, varför vill du ta livet av Snape?! Han har aldrig gjort något mot oss, vi har bara drivit runt med honom medan har han fått stå där och ta emot allting."

"Men han attackerade ju dig?"

"Så det är vad allting handlar om?! Att hämnas mig? Men vet du Sirius, du är bara löjlig. Vi är fria från det här stället om mindre än en vecka och du måste absolut få ett värdigt slut genom att skrämma livet ur Snape eller? Du vet själv hur stor risken är för oss när vi följer med Måntand, så hur tror du att Snape hade klarat sig?"

"Jag hade fått bort honom i tid."

"Och Slingersvans skulle ha fått bort Måntand? Lycka till."

"Allt gick bra tills du kom ner och la dig i allt," väste Sirius och tog ett steg närmare James med sin trollstav höjd.

"Åh, vilket hjälte du är. Hotar med trollstaven mot en obeväpnad man," små gnistor flög ur spetsen, men ingen träffade James så han fortsatte," när jag kom ner var han redan medvetslös. Hade du struntat i att attackera mig när jag kom ner hade jag sluppit det här idiotiska såret på armen och Måntand hade aldrig fått vitringen på blod!

"Skyll inte allt på mig!"

"Men det var ju din idiotiska plan!"

"Vem har sagt det?"

"Jag hörde det."

Sirius såg frågande ut, men när han fick syn på osynlighetsmanteln som stack ut från James tröja gick det upp som ett ljus för honom och hans blick mörknade.

"Så du har tjuvlyssnat på oss? För beroende av Evans att du inte kan låta bli att smyga efter henne? Tittat något i duschen?"

James hann inte tänka innan slaget träffade Sirius i ansiktet. Trollstaven flög ur sin ägares hand och James plockade upp den från marken innan han kastade i väg den så långt han förmådde. När han vände sig om igen hade Sirius ställt sig upp och höll ena handen för ögat och blod sipprade sakta ner för hans kind. Med en spottloska placerad precis framför Sirius fötter vände han sig mot Snape igen och var då helt oberedd på attacken bakifrån. Innan han hann inse det låg han på marken med ansiktet nedåt och hade hela Sirius kroppstyngd över sig. Det tog nästan all hans kraft att få bort honom och sätta sig upp. Smärtan i armen tilltog och han lät släppa ut ett litet tjut. Men det dröjde inte länge innan Sirius var över honom igen och de rullade runt på marken som två katter och försökte skada varandra så mycket som möjligt. James visste att ingen av dem skulle ge upp tills den andra var medvetslös, men när de hörde tjutet från en varulv som befann sig alltför nära skolan, reste dem på sig utan ett ord och två sekunder senare såg man en hund springa över gräset med en kronhjort i släptåg.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ezzy gav mig återigen en mycket fin kommentar, tack så hemskt mycket! Och som svar på din fråga; jag kommer lägga ut hela här :) eftersom den är färdigskriven sedan lääänge finns som sagt alla kapitel klara, men publicerar i den takt jag känner för, och kommentarer hjälper ;p**

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 16**

Ett andetag. Blicken flöt till bröstkorgen och han vad tvungen att lägga handen där för att försäkra sig om att dess rörelse inte var en illusion. Månen hade redan försvunnit och solen sken över trädtopparna samtidigt som ett avlägset kvittrande bröt tystnaden. Han satte sig upp och smärtan i armen gjorde sig påmind. Under natten hade han varit säker på att den bara fått sig ett djupt köttsår, men efter det andra mötet med Måntand var den säkert bruten. När han fick syn på den välbekanta siluetten av Hagrids stuga genom den svaga dimman reste han på sig försiktigt och började sin färd mot slottet.

Han mindes knappt vad som hade hänt under natten. Men om han blundade kunde han nästan känna hur luften slog emot ansiktet, precis som den hade gjort under hans språngmarsch med Sirius. Det hade varit mörkt, han hade haft svårt att urskilja träden bland skuggorna. Han hade sprungit rakt i grenar hela tiden. Han kände efter på kinden och fingrarnas mjuka hud löpte längs sårskorporna som var utspridda i ansiktet. Han tog ett djupt andetag, slöt ögonen igen och försökte komma ihåg vad som hade hänt när de kom fram. Den täta skogen hade tagit slut och de stod på i en månbelyst glänta. Måntand hade attackerat dem ifrån igenstans och... Just det, Sirius och James hade turats om att försöka locka bort honom ifrån skolområdet, men förgäves. Remus hade rört sig närmare och närmare och paniken hade stigit inuti James. Han hade tagit ett steg närmare, men snubblat, och i nästa sekund hade han haft Måntands stora käft ovanför sig.  
Fingrar for i panik till halsen, men han kunde inte känna något som påminde om ett bett. En suck av lättnad flög ur honom och han tillät sig själv att slappna av. Att han hade svimmat efter det var han nästan helt säker på, för det var helt omöjligt för honom att få fram några fler minnesbilder. Men varför hade han lämnats här ute i skogskanten? Han lät blicken falla på slottet och där inne, i ett av tornen, hade tre tonårspojkar svaret.

* * *

Skulle hon lägga sig under kudden och försöka somna om? Hon kände hur huvudet värkte och egentligen skulle hon kunna sova bort hela dagen. Men när hon fick syn på armbandsuret som låg bredvid sängen hasande hon sig ur den bekväma boningen och drog på sig kläderna som låg ihop vikta på golvet. Idag var det dags, det sista testet skulle utföras. Sen var FUTT helt klart och tiden på Hogwarts över.  
Hur kunde alla år bara passerat så där? Kunde ingen ha tagit tag i henne och förklarat att allt anti-sociala beteende inte skulle visa sig vara lönsamt i slutet? Att hennes bästa år skulle bli det sjunde när hon äntligen förstod innebörden av orden kärlek och vänskap? Visst, hon skulle få högsta betyg i nästan allt, men den gemenskapen hon hade fått vara en del av den sista tiden hade fått henne att riva den muren hon tidigare hade satt upp mot känslor.  
Sen så var det James...  
Men när Nathalie ramlade ner för sängen med ett brak tappade hon fokus på sina tankar och bestämde sig för att äta frukost, även om det var för tidigt för marodörerna att ge henne sällskap.

* * *

Den stora salen var fullpackad till bristningsgränsen och det glada sorlet var högre än det brukade vara. Men det bekymrade inte James, inte ett dugg. Han var för upptagen med sina egna tankar att ljudet runt honom inte verkade gå fram, det var som om han var instängd i en liten bubbla och avskärmade från resten av världen. När Sirius blick landade på James var första tanken som slog honom att det var rätt åt honom att få sitta helt själv och tänka över sina synder. Men han hade verkligen ingen aning om vad som rörde sig inuti den tysta pojkens huvud, inte den blekaste. När han senare vände bort blicken för att fortsätta sitt samtal med Lily, var han inte beredd på det som skulle komma.

Han hade inte väntat sig att alla skulle bli tysta så fort, men när han ställde sig upp på bordet och alla ögon vände sig mot honom smög tystnaden fram som genom ett trollslag. Han harklade sig och lät blicken flyta till bordet längst fram och blev förvånad när alla tittade nyfiket på honom, inte minst Dumbledore. Han hade varit beredd på att få skrika fram det han ville medan lärarna tvingade iväg honom. Men innan han hann få panik och rusa ut ur salen med benen på ryggen, öppnade han munnen och sa:

"Lily."  
Hennes reaktion var förvånansvärt lugn, nästan som om hon hade förväntat sig att det var henne han skulle prata med.

"Jag är ledsen. Det kanske finns bättre sätt att säga det på än att ställa sig upp på bordet här och framföra det framför hela skolan. Men jag älskar dig, jag gör verkligen det. Jag gör inte det här för att framstå som en slags hjälte ur en dålig bok, men jag måste vara säker på att du vet hur mycket du verkligen betyder för mig innan du stänger ut mig ifrån ditt liv. Det finns ingen som gör mig lika glad som du, som får mig att le bara genom att titta på mig eller lyckas charma mina vänner så pass att dem väljer din sida framför min. Jag vet att det jag gjorde är oförlåtligt, men jag ber dig Lily, förlåt mig," Sirius gjorde en häftig rörelse, men Lily tvingade ner honom igen och fortsatte att stirra lugnt framåt, som om inget hade berört henne, så han fortsatte med det lilla han hade kvar," och grabbar, förlåt för att jag svek er med."

Han hoppade ner från bordet och började sakta lunka ut ur salen och det hördes spridda applåder och busvisslingar, men det fick inte James att stanna upp. Några röster hördes, men än så länge det inte var någon av dem som fångade hans intresse. Men, precis innan han passerat öppningen från den stora salen, kände han en hand på sin axel och han vände sig om med ett förvånat uttryck.

James var inte beredd på slaget som träffade hans kind. Men när den brännande känslan gjorde entré lyfte han handen i ren reflex. Fast, när blicken fastnade på personen framför honom, sänkte han den igen. Det var åter dödstyst i den stora salen och vartenda huvud var vänt åt deras håll. Lilys hand slöt hårt kring James arm när hon började släppa ut honom ur rummet och strax därefter gjorde marodörerna sällskap. Han hade ingen aning om vart dem var på väg eller vad som skulle hända. Men han hade inte varit så här nära Lily på flera månader, så känslan av hennes hud mot hans fick fjärilarna i magen att börja flaxa även i en sån bisarr situation som denna.

* * *

Hon förstod inte. Hur kunde han vara så korkad? Hon var säker, till och med övertygad, om att han hade något allvarligt fel i huvudet. Varför skulle han annars ha skämt ut sig själv, och för att inte prata om henne, inför hela skolan? Det kittlande till i magtrakten och en svag röst viskade i henne huvud; 'för att han älskar dig, dummer'. Men hon viftade undan den och fortsatte sin språngmarsch med James släpande bakom sig. Marodörerna var inte långt bakom dem och något sa henne att deras hatfyllda bråk skulle få sitt definitiva slut i kväll.

* * *

Bilden av att Lily faktiskt orkade bära James så mycket som hon gjorde skulle ha sett väldigt komisk ut i vilket sammanhang som helst, men inte i det här. Känslorna som åkte runt som orkanvindar inuti Sirius gjorde honom osäker på vad han kände inför den pojken som halvt liggande släpade sig fram över golvet framför honom. Bråket hade satt sina djupa spår i deras relation, men de få orden James sagt till honom, och grabbarna, hade träffat honom så hårt att känslorna nästan kvävde honom här och nu.

När Lily gjorde halt fick Sirius ta flera vingliga steg åt sidan för att inte kollidera med henne. Hon släppte James och tog i lite extra för att ge honom tillräckligt med fart så att han flög in i stenväggen. Sen gick hon fram och tillbaka tre gånger i den tomma korridoren samtidigt som hon såg ut att koncentrera sig hårt på något. Sirius förväntade sig nästan att hon försökte få fram de rätta orden som skulle framföras till James. Men, när en dörr helt plötsligt dök upp på en av stenväggarna, blev han mållös. Hon gick med bestämda steg och öppnade dörren.

"In med er, innan jag helt tappar kontrollen."

* * *

Rummet var väldigt litet, James fick böja på huvudet för att kunna gå över golvet utan att slå i taket. Väggarna var kraftigt blodröda och smälte ihop med både heltäckningsmattan och taket eftersom de bar samma färg. I ett av de bortre hörnen brann en brasa häftigt, vilket var underligt eftersom det var juni. Men temperaturen verkade vara flera grader kallare här inne än utomhus och James kände hur gåshuden spred sig över hans armar och ben. Den lilla soffgruppen i mitten av rummet var nästan i samma nyans som resten av rummet, men ramen och de guldaktiga sömmarna fick den att se något ljusare ut. Bordet som stod i mellan de fyra sofforna blänkte i rent guld och James kunde se sin egen spegelbild på dess polerade yta innan han satte sig ner och sa:

"Wow Lily, hur hittade du det här? Jag trodde att vi redan kände till dem flesta hemligheterna här på Hogwarts?"

Men innan Lily hann svara var Sirius där:

"Ja, vi måste ändra marodörkartan! Det här stället är häftigt! Jag menar, de andra hemliga gångarna har någon slags tavla eller liknande framför sig, men den här är helt osynlig."

Plötsligt kände James en varm känsla i bröstet. De pratade precis som förut, med samma brinnande iver som när dem hade skapat marodörkartan eller när dem ville bli animagusar och den där gången...

"Ni ska inte, INTE, lägga det här rummet på marodörkartan. Då lovar jag att ingen av er någonsin kommer att höra ett ord mer ifrån mig! Det klarar jag av bra, som ni kanske märkte dem sex första åren?"

Lilys ord fick tystnaden att lägga sig över rummet och den varma känslan som spridit sig i James bröst försvann som genom ett trollslag. När ingen sa något så fortsatte hon:

"Jag är trött på det här. Blickarna, känslorna, de hatfylla orden, gesterna och allt annat," hon suckade," det här ska få ett slut. För jag orkar inte mer," det sista viskade hon ut och James såg hur hon fick kämpa emot tårarna. Han reste sig upp och visste att det var en chansning, men han kramade henne. Han kände hur hon först spände sig under hans grep, men efter bara några sekunder slappnade hon av. Alla blickar i rummet vilade på dem och hans pulsade ökade drastiskt. Han visste inte om det varade i bara ett par sekunder, eller flera minuter, men Lily drog sig tids nog ur hans grep och sa:

"Kan ni lämna oss ifred?"

Marodörerna såg chockad ut, likaså James, men de gjorde som hon sa och efter ett litet tag var de ensamma.

"Nästa gång James, kan du väl lova mig att berätta vad det är som bekymrar dig?"

"Nästa gång?" han försökte inte visa att han var allt för förvirrad, men Lily måste ha sett det i hans ansiktsuttryck för hon skrattade och sa:

"Nästa gång vi blir tillsammans."

Sen kysste Lily sin James.

* * *

**Kan jag få ett "NAAAAAW!"? (:**

Aja, hoppas ni gillade det här kapitlet! Glöm inte att kommentera nu heller ;p

_Ju fler som ni skriver desto snabbare kommer nästa del ut, heh._


	17. Chapter 17

**Nu har vi kommit till slutet av det som var första delen av fictionen, när jag publicerade den förut gjordes det i två delar. Så, vill ni att jag lägger ut den senare delen under ett nytt namn så säg till!**

**Och ja, enjoy!  
**

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 17**

"Jag vill inte."  
Lily satte sig ner på sängen och la armarna i kors över brösten. De gyllene ringarna på hennes handleder rasslade till och hon stirrade demonstrativt på James.  
"Kom igen nu," James röst var lugn och det lät som om han var nära till skratt," vi kan inte missa sista middagen."  
"Men jag kommer att börja gråta och se löjlig ut. Det är mycket bättre om jag stannar här och svälter lite," hon gjorde en rörelse med handen mot den nystädade sovsalen," förresten har det aldrig sett så rent ut här förut. Det är en trevlig omväxling mot allt smuts som annars ligger fastklistrat på golvet."  
Hon hade rätt. Det var städat. Dem hade ju alla kommit överens om att det var bättre att packa dagen innan avfärden än samma dag, så att den sista kunde tillbringas med att ta farväl av slottet och dess marker. Det syntes inte ett spår av kläder eller böcker på det nypolerade golvet (Remus förtjänst) och alla sängar var bäddade prydligt med draperierna fint upphängda på sina krokar (Lilys förtjänst). James hade svårt att hitta ord för att beskriva det, men det kändes inte som hemma. Allt smuts och stök hade hört till deras tillvaro, så den lilla högen med strumpor han kunde skymta under en av sängarna (Sirius förtjänst) fick honom att le.

Visst hade tanken att hon skulle bli tvungen att lämna Hogwarts funnits där, men nu när stunden äntligen var inne var hon besviken på sin egen reaktion. Hon kände ingen sorg, ingen saknad eller oro. Hon hade vägrat följa med kvällen innan till middagen, bara för att undvika att få sina tårkanaler på sätt spår igen. Men den idén hade misslyckats totalt (gissa hur det går när din pojkvän kan trolla?) och hon hade suttit i den stora salen med resten av marodörerna. Sen hade kvällen lidit mot sitt slut och nu satt hon här på Hogwarts expressen med hela sitt liv nerpackat i en enda koffert.  
Framför henne satt Remus med pannan djupt rynkad och från sin plats på andra sidan kupén kunde hon se att något bekymrade honom. På sin högra sida hade han Peter som nervöst knäppte med fingrarna, vilket förmodligen inte fick Remus att känna sig lugnare. Sirius satt djupt insjunken i ett samtal med James på samma rad som henne. Hon lät huvudet sjunka ner på James axel och han tog tag i hennes hand som legat på sättet. Hon tryckte löst tillbaka och lät sedan sömnen ta över.

Hon vaknade med ett ryck och att döma av mörkret utanför fönstret var dem alldeles strax framme. Hon såg sig yrvaket omkring i kupén och kunde inte förstå hur hon hade sovit bort den sista resan på Hogwarts expressen. För första gången hotade tårarna att svämma över. Både Remus och Sirius var borta, Peter satt djupt försjunken i en bok ('Quidditch genom tiderna') men höll den uppochner, så Lily förstod att han bara försökte se sysselsatt ut. James hade också somnat med huvudet lutades bakåt och Lily kunde redan nu se att han skulle få en hemsk nackspärr. Utanför fönstret lyste stjärnorna med sin frånvaro och molnen hotade att släppa ifrån sig ett riktigt oväder. Hon rycktes ur sina tankar när kupédörren öppnades och Sirius klev in följt av Remus, båda hade bytt om till muggarkläder. James, som hade väckts av ljudet, satte sig upp med en sömning blick och förvirrad uppsyn samtidigt som han hasplade ur sig:

"Är vi framme?"

"Snart. Remus sa att han fick en skymt av London för några minuter sen genom badrumsfönstret," Sirius satte sig ner bredvid James och drog fram en kamera, "jag tänkte att vi kunde ta en sista bild?"

De blev alla lite smått förvånade, men samlade sig lydigt runt Sirius och försökte att tränga ihop sig. Lily satt i James knä, med armarna runt hans hals och kinden lutandes mot hans kind. Båda log lite nervöst, men lyckan lyste i deras ögon. Peter satt klumpigt bredvid dem, medveten om att hans huvud knappt skulle synas. Remus hade trängt sig ner bredvid Sirius och såg osäker ut. Sirius själv hade ett löjligt leende på läpparna och sa:

"Och på tre säger alla 'Jag älskar marodörerna'."

"Jag älskar marodörerna."

Klick.

* * *

_  
'Hej. Jag tänkte bara att du ville ha bilden från tågresan? Jag lyckades göra ett par kopior, skickar till James och Remus också. Allt bra då? Har inte hört något från dig eller James på ett tag, tänker ni fortfarande rymma? Jag har lyckats få ett jobb, levererar mugglarpost med motorcykeln, tydligen är jag snabbast av alla (har inte nämnt att den kan flyga). Men det är härligt. Just nu är den min livs stora kärlek och det är väl vad jag hinner med. Vi är i alla fall orolig för dig här i London (Remus har flyttat in, han har fått jobb på Den läckande kitteln som städare, du ska bara höra hur han klagar). Var snäll att svara, James vägrar avslöja något. Men ha det bra och har du tankar på att lämna James finns jag alltid här._

_Din bästa vän, Sirius Black (jag funderar seriöst på att byta efternamn).'_

Lily la ner brevet med ett litet leende på läpparna efter Sirius skämt, och lät blicken glida över trista, gråa rummet. Den obäddade sängen stod som den alltid hade gjort, i hörnet längst bort ifrån dörren med ett fönster precis ovanför sig där ett par vissnade blommor stod i en vas. Garderobsdörren stod på vid gavel och garderoben i sig var uttömd. Vid foten av sängen stod en koffert öppen, full med allting som tidigare legat i rummet. Hon satte sig ner vid skrivbordet bredvid dörren och krafsade ner ett svar:

_'Hej Sirius!_

_Tyvärr har jag inga som helst planer på att lämna James, det är han mitt hjärta slår för, inte dig. Vi har redan bestämt oss för att försvinna, i alla fall ifrån mina föräldrars liv. Jag förstår faktiskt inte. Dem tycker att jag är alldeles för ung för att kunna vara tillsammans med James. Det är löjligt. Jag älskar honom. Mer än vad dem verkar tro. Igår kallade dem faktiskt honom för 'ett falskt svin'. Det ska bli skönt att rymma, att få ha sitt eget liv utan att dem lägger näsan i blöt. Men vi kan komma och hälsa på er? James har ändå fått tag på en skokartong (jag lovar, jag kommer knappt ha plats att andas i den lägenheten) i närheten av London._

_Tack för kortet och hoppas att vi träffas snart!_

_Din pålitligaste vän, Lily Evans (jag funderar också på det. Lily Potter skulle låta fint va?)'_

Knack knack. Lily satte sig upp direkt och drog av sig täcket. Kläderna hade hon redan på sig och hon öppnade fönstret ljudlöst. Utanför sken månen och vinden blåste försiktigt, vilket fick träden att röra sig förföriskt. Hon drog upp trollspöt från nattduksbordet och viskade samtidigt som hon pekade på den stängda kofferten:

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Den lyfte utan ett ljud från golvet och flöt försiktigt genom luften. Hon aktade sig noga för att inte slå till James i huvudet och lyckades få den ut genom fönstret och landa tyst på gräsmattan utanför. Hon tittade sig runt en sista gång i sitt flickrum innan hon drog benet över fönsterkanten och dunsade ner på marken. Hon kände ett par starka armar som drog henne till sig och hon vände sig om för att möta James läppar i en kyss.

"Det var länge sen," viskade han, men slet inte blicken från henne.

"Två månader för att vara exakt," svarade Lily och drog kofferten intill sig.

"Snarare en evighet," kontrade James och placerade en kyss på hennes kind.

Lily nickade stillsamt och lät blicken för sista gången landa på det huset som hon hade växt upp i. Minnena och känslorna sköljde över henne och hon vände sig och sa:

"Vi åker nu."

Allting var redan möblerat, men snålt. James hade, precis som hon, inte haft något startkapital, så att dem överhuvudtaget fått tag på en lägenhet i första taget var otroligt. Lily la ner kofferten på hallgolvet och steg in i sovrummet/vardagsrummet. Det stod en säng i det bortersta hörnet. Egentligen var det en onormalt bredd enmanssäng, men Lily tänkte inte klaga. Strax bredvid sängen stod soffan som hade ett litet bord framför sig. En radio stod på golvet bredvid dörren som ledde till badrummet och till höger om badrummet fanns den lilla kokvrån. Inte var det stort, eller mycket att skryta med. Men Lily var nöjd. Det var hennes och James första egna hem.

**

* * *

_  
_**

_Även de bästa glider isär om dem inte jobbar på förhållandet. Jag lovar. Om vi nu säger att det går ett år. James jobbar, Lily jobbar. Tiderna krockar, så de få timmarna de träffas tillägnas åt sömn och mat. Deras tålamod sjunker, flera smågräl präglar vardagen. Men nu hoppar vi fram exakt ett år efter flytten. Hur går det? _

* * *

James öppnade dörren och ställde ner kassan han höll i handen och lossade slipsen med den andra. Radion skrålade ut musik för fullt och doften av mat slog mot honom. Han drog fram blommorna och chokladbakelsen ur påsen och gick ut till kokvrån och placerade en lätt kyss på Lilys nacke.

"Hej gumman. Grattis på ettårsdagen."

Lily vände sig om med ett leende, men det dog när hon såg vad han höll i handen.

"Jag äter inte choklad."

"Sen när? Du har alltid älskat choklad?"

"Det ger mig finnar, och det gör mig ful. Det borde väl du märka," fräste hon och började dra ner på värmen på en av plattorna där potatisen kokade för fullt.

"Du är aldrig ful."

"Åh, när jag blir gravid och svullnar upp till en badboll, då är jag ful."

James fick ett skräckslaget ansiktsuttryck så Lily fortsatte:

"Vad då? Är det något fel på det?"

James ignorerade henne fråga och sa:

"Är du gravid?"

"Nej, jag sa 'när jag blir gravid'. Och gud vet när det blir med tanke på hur du jobbar," morrade hon och drog av sig förklädet.

James gav ifrån sig en suck av lättnad.

"Tur. Du skrämde mig där."

"Skulle det vara så hemskt om jag var gravid?"

Lilys irriterade uppsyn fick James att svara i ren panik:

"Nej, men det skulle vara en dålig tajming. Vi försöker båda starta en karriär och vi kan snart flytta härifrån och... Ett barn skulle bara förstöra alla planer."

Lily drog av sig förklädet utan ett ord och stormade till andra sidan rummet och la sig ner på sängen.

James närmade sig försiktigt och satte sig ner bredvid henne:

"Jag älskar dig."

"Vad kul."

Hon vände sig om och stirrade in i väggen. Så den kvällen slutade som många andra, James fick ta sin kudde och sitt täcke och lägga sig på den slitna soffan. Precis som vanligt.  
Eller nästan.  
Det här grälet fick inte Lily att bara sura till, utan också att ändra sina framtidsplaner. Så när James hade somnat smög hon upp och packade en liten väska för att sedan försvinna ut i natten. Tårarna forsade ner för henne kinder, hon var nära att vände om flera gånger. Men varför gjorde hon inte det? För hon trodde att hon gjorde det rätta.

* * *

_'Lily? Vad tänker du med? Har du någon som helst hjärncell kvar i ditt huvud? Hur kom du ens på tanken att lämna James? Han är helt förkrossad. Han äter inte, han sover inte. Han gör ingenting. Vet du vad det bästa med allt det här är? Hans mamma dog förra veckan. Hon gav bara upp. Precis som du gjorde med James. Han klarade sig igenom Harrys död när du stöttade honom, och han kom över det. Det är fem månader sen Lily. Du lämnar honom tre månader efter hans lillebrors död. Moget. Så moget. På två månader har du inte sagt ett ljud. Jag vet inte ens om den här ugglan kommer fram till dig. Men det är den sista jag skickar och jag kommer bränna upp James försök till brev. Det här är den sista kontakten du kommer att få ha med mig och James, någonsin Lily. Hej då._

_S. Black.'_

Hon slängde ner brevet på golvet och la ner huvudet på kudden och skrek tills lungorna gjorde ont, tills halsen hade sår och luften inte räckte till. Hon skrek och skrek. Men ingen hörde henne. Ingen såg hennes sorg, ingen såg hur mycket hon fick lida. Hur kunde Sirius ens få för sig att hon lämnade James för sitt eget bästa? Det hade ju hela tiden varit James behov hon satt i centrum? Han vill satsa på karriären och deras förhållande hade redan varit på bristningsgränsen. Var det inte bättre om hon då bara försvann? Om han inte behövde bekymra sig för den varelsen som växte inuti henne? Tårarna rann och det lilla rummet hon satt i tycktes krympa och hon kippade efter luft. Efter ett par minuter satte hon sig upp och gick fram till spegeln hon slarvigt hängt upp ovanför hallbordet. Hennes hår var längre än det borde och hennes gröna ögon var rödsprängda samtidigt som hennes kläder hade börjat strama åt runt magen.  
Hon var fortfarande förvånad över att hon lyckats få sig ett jobb på advokatbyrån runt hörnet.  
Hon var fortfarande förvånad över att hon fått en lägenhet.  
Hon var fortfarande förvånad över att hon var vid liv.  
Hon var fortfarande förvånad över att hon var gravid.

* * *

**AN: Ja, nu var fööörsta delen slut, så några kommentarer? Som ni förmodligen redan listat ut så är fortsättningen en alternativ som jag kommit på själv. Mer om den seeeeeenare, alltså imorgon eller så, beroende på hur fint ni kommenterar ;p Och glöm inte att skriva om ni vill att resten kommer ut här eller i en ny 'tråd'!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Förlåt att har varit seg, men har varit i Finland på begravning de senaste dagarna och inte riktigt haft tiden ;p_

_Men jag kommer absolut fortsätta med nästa del, och i den här tråden också. Blir betydligt lättare att hålla reda på allt då (:_

**Men ett STORT tack till ****BeiHai, som är en ny läsare och gav en otroligt värmande kommentar, SweetEzzy som ger härligt långa och fina kommentarer och Narcissa-Weasly som varit med från allra första början och alltid kommenterar, TACK! Och så ****ProfessorPersson från som förgyller min tråd där!**

**Jag skulle säga att det finns ungefär 8 kapitel kvar, kanske 9. Men det är ju en del, eller hur? Och något nytt från och med nu är att alla kapitel har ett namn! ;p**  
_  
/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**DEL 2  
**

* * *

**  
Kapitel 1 - _"Oh. Are you still breathing?_****_"_  
**

Ljudet av en väckarklocka ljöd genom den lilla lägenheten och som genom ett trollslag blev det liv i den sovande mannen. Han sträckte ut handen för att stänga av det obehagliga oväsendet, men den stod exakt tre centimeter längre bort än vad hans hand kunde nå.  
Det hade Mandy sagt till honom.  
Han satte sig upp och lyckades få tyst på apparaten innan han återigen la sig ner för att återgå till drömmarna värld, där livet inte var fullt så hemskt.

Men trettio minuter senare surrade hans mobil igång och genast fylldes sovrummet med Robbie Williams 'Let me entertain you.' Först tänkte han ignorera den totalt, men när låten började om för fjärde gången hasade han sig ur sängen och fumlade fram den lilla svarta saken ur jeansfickan. Han lyfte på locket och tryckte mobilen mot örat:

"James Jone.. Jag menar James Potter."

"Du är ett vidrigt fyllo."

"Tack Sirius."

"Ingen orsak. Men jag hoppas du har slut på bensin eller att din buss har blivit kapad av svartalfer."

"Va?"

"Du vet att vi har ett möte med skivbolaget idag va?"

"Eh..."

"James, snälla. Säg att du sitter i bilen."

"Jag är strax där."

Klick.

Svordomarna som rann ut ur Sirius mun hann inte nå James öra, utan mobilen landade med en duns på sovrumsgolvet.

* * *

"Mamma, mamma, mamma."

Hon försökte få kudden över huvudet, men pojken som stod bredvid sängen var alldeles för van vid den här morgonrutinen. Han började dra i täcket och hon satte sig motvilligt upp samtidigt som hon muttrade:

"Vad är det?"

"Du kommer för sent."

Lily tittade på klockan, men den visade 03.54.

"Harry, snälla. Jag har ett viktigt möte imorgon bitti, jag orkar inte med dina lekar."

"Men jag leker inte."

"Klockan är fyra lilla gubben, gå och lägg dig igen."

"Men jag är inte trött."

"Titta på tv då."

Hon visste att tv var det sista han borde titta på nu, men hon var alldeles för sömnig för att tänka. Blicken vandrade till det lilla fönstret och hon förundrade över att solen sken in genom den trasiga persiennen så här tidigt. Det var ju bara januari...

"Men Pokémon är slut. Nu är det bara tråkiga nyheter."

"Nyheterna har inte börjar än."

Harry fick en trumpen min och Lily suckade. Hon reste sig motvilligt, för hon hade inte lust att kliva upp och vandra över det iskalla golvet. När hon kom ut från det minimala sovrummet gled blicken över det solbelysta vardagsrummet som var kombinerat matrum. Det var inte heller stort, men hemtrevligt. Hon hade målat om förra sommaren så väggarna hade en blodröd färg, men i solljuset skiftade den svagt lila. De flesta av möblerna var köpta från loppmarknader och tagna från soptippar så färgerna var varierande. Soffan var till exempel senapsgul och Lily mindes fortfarande den kyliga höstdagen som Tim hjälpt henne att få hem den.

Men Tim hade inte funnits kvar länge utan han ersattes av Matt, som också försvunnit med tiden. Lily började fumla med sitt hår och minnen från hennes otaliga kärleksaffärer började träda fram och som vanligt fick hon skuldkänslor. De flesta männen hade hon introducerat för Harry som börjat se dem som fadergestalter. Men så fort det börjat bli alltför allvarligt avslutade Lily förhållandena. Hon hade ingen orsak till det hela, men hon hade en svag känsla av att hon ville hålla en dörr öppen för valmöjligheter.  
Det värsta var hon visste exakt vem den valmöjligheten var.

Harry började rycka i hennes tröja och Lily insåg att hon förmodligen bara stirrat ut i luften en stund. Hon vände blicken mot tvn, tog fram fjärrkontrollen och slog på texttvn.  
Klockan visade 09.02  
Mötet började nio.

* * *

Med andan i halsen slog han upp entrédörren och började småspringa. En av hissarna höll precis på att stänga igen sina dörrar och James försökte få in handen mellan springan men hann inte. Han började irriterade trycka på knappen och hissen till höger om honom uppenbarade sig med ett 'pling'.  
Dörren stängdes med ett dovt bom och han vände blicken till spegeln. Han försökte släta till den vita skjortan och de urtvättade jeansen, men det var lika omöjligt som att fixa hans ostyriga svarta hår. Slipsen var det senaste modet, en avsmalnade svart sak som egentligen skulle kunna tjänstgöra som ett paketsnöre. Håret hade började anta en silvrig färg runt tinningen (han vägrade använda ordet 'grått') men Mandy hade sagt att det klädde honom.  
Mandy.  
Han rättade till glasögonen innan han steg ur den trygga hissen.

* * *

Hon hämtade andan innan hon med självsäkra steg gick mot kontoret som receptionist hänvisat henne till. Lily knackade försiktigt på dörren och hann inte sänka armen innan den öppnades. Rummet var litet, men inredningen var så välplanerad att all yta utnyttjades. Det var ett enkelt bord i mitten av rummet som hade tre stolar på vardera långsida. Väggen mittemot dörren var ett enda stort fönster och de övriga var täckta med bokhyllor. Mannen som öppnade var i sina bästa år (magen hängde en bra bit nedanför skärpet och hans ögon var totalt färglösa).

"Mrs Evans förmodar jag?"

"Det är Miss Evans."

"Oh, förlåt mig. Men jag är i alla fall Mr Grey."

Han gjorde en fjantig bugning och Lily kände hur leendet på hennes läppar stelnade.

"Det gör inget."

Hon gjorde en ansats att sätta sig ner, men hon hörde hur någon annan gjorde entré i rummet. Hon hoppades att denne skulle rädda henne från Mr Grey och dess blickar. Men rösten som mötte henne fick gåshuden att sprida sig över armarna.

"Förlåt att jag är sen. Vart är Black?"

"Han är nere i kafeterian. Han mumlade något om kaffe."

Lily vände sig om och den synen hon möttes av fick varenda cell i hennes kropp att göra uppror.

* * *

Han hade inte känt igen henne bakifrån. Visst hade det varit något bekant med hårfärgen, men hans tankar var (som alltid) fokuserade på att hitta en orsak till skilsmässan med Mandy. När hon sedan vände sig om var det som att förflytta sig sex år bakåt i tiden. Hon hade inte ändrats ett dugg, utan tiden hade varit skonsam mot henne. Hon såg nästan bättre ut nu än då.

Då.

Plötsligt försvann den första instinkten och de känslor han haft för sex år sen vaknade till liv. De sömnlösa nätterna och det ändlösa gråtandet. Tankarna åt nästan upp honom då, precis som de höll på att göra nu. Om det inte hade varit för Sirius. ..

"James, jag vet att du är en totalt misslyckad idioit, men bara för det..."

Sirius avslutade inte meningen, för han hade fått syn på Lily. James kunde se hur Sirius genast spände musklerna. Mr Grey verkade vara helt omedveten om den plötsliga spänningen i rummet och sa glatt:

"Sätt er ner så kan vi börja diskutera avtalet."

* * *

Lily satte sig ner och när Mr Grey tvingade ner James bredvid henne var hon nära att spy. Det var sex år sedan de hade vistats i samma rum och nu satt han knappt trettio centimeter ifrån henne. Paniken tog ett fast grepp om henne och orden snubblade nästan ut ur hennes mun:

"Jag vet inte riktigt vad jag gör för nytta här, Mr . . Grey."

"Åh, eftersom din firma representerar Mr Jones och Mr Black här är det bara en ren rutin att de skickar över någon när det är dags att förlänga deras kontrakt."

Lily nickade och vände blicken till sina händer som hon höll knäppta i knät. Mr Grey började hålla en lång monolog men avbröts plötsligt av sin mobil. Han viftade ursäktade med händerna och försvann snabbt ut ur rummet.

Hon visste inte vart ordet kom ifrån, men plötsligt kunde hon höra sig själv viska:

"Förlåt."

Lily lyfte blicken för första gången på flera minuter och hon kunde se hur James ansträngde sig för att inte kasta ur sig något opassande. Sirius däremot öppnade munnen, men avbröts av Mr. Grey som sa med ett stressad röst:

"Ni får ta och avtala en ny tid. Jag kommer inte ifrån det här samtalet. Ge min sekreterare ett meddelande om vart och när innan ni går."

Sen var han borta igen.

Lily darrade när hon böjde sig ner för att ta fram sin kalender. Hon öppnade munnen men blev avbruten av James:

"Varför?"

Lily mötte hans blick och hon kunde se hur han kämpade mot tårarna. Men hon orkade inte kämpa utan lät dem droppa ner för kinderna. Varför? Varför hade hon lämnat honom utan ett ord? Hon visste varför, hon hade ett svar. Men inget svar som han skulle få höra. Hur skulle hon kunna säga att han hade en son som var sex år gammal? Att den enda orsaken till att hon lämnade honom så hastig var just för att han skulle slippa det ansvaret så tidigt?

"Det funkade inte James. Vi gjorde inget annat än att bråka."

"Vi kunde ha jobbat på det."

"Men vi var trötta på varandra. Sen var vi alldeles för unga, man älskar inte någon när man är sjutton."

"Jag älskade dig."

Lily reste sig upp och rotade igenom handväskan och räckte fram ett visitkort till James:

"Ring hit och meddela tiden. Om jag har något annat då avbokar jag det. Bara det passar er. Barnvakt är lätt att hitta," hon tog ett djupt andetag för att hämta andan och torkade bort tårarna," det var trevligt att träffas."

Senare under kvällen när Harry hade somnat ångrade sig Lily djupt över sitt ordval. 'Barnvakt'. Det hade egentligen varit en ren vanesak, men när orden kom ut över hennes läppar började paniken växa. James var ett avslutat kapitel och det var inte meningen att han skulle få insikt i hennes liv.  
'Jag älskade dig'.  
Självklart hade hon älskat honom och det fanns ingenting som skulle hindra henne från att göra det igen. När hans ord sjunkit i var det som om någon stod och rev sönder hennes inre. Känslorna gjorde uppror och hon var totalt förvirrad. Men det som hade varit jobbigast att se var Sirius uppsyn. Hon hade aldrig riktigt tänkt på hur sårade han hade blivit av hennes försvinnande. Dem hade ju varit riktigt nära vänner under det sista året på Hogwarts. Han hade ju till och med brutit kontakten James under de sista månaderna för hennes skull.

Hon var en misslyckad idiot.


	19. Chapter 19

**Jag vill tacka ****ProfessorPersson som hann kommentera det förra kapitlet! Alltid lika kul (:**

Annars har ni varit så duktiga under den tid jag var borta, så ni får två kapitel idag. Enjoy! Och, glöm inte, R&R!  


_  
/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 2 - _"A life without love is a life without sorrow."_**

"Ge mig en till."

"James, det blir din åttonde. Lägg av, du kan inte bli full varenda kväll. Du måste hantera sorgen bättre."

"Du är inte min mamma."

"Nej, men jag är din vän. Och bror."

James gav Sirius en mördande blick och försökte få de sista dropparna ur glaset. Hur hade han egentligen hamnat här? Sittandes som en patetisk sångare som drack sig full varje kväll? Som hade en skilsmässa bakom sig? Vars liv saknade mening?

James Potter. Före detta Jones. 25 år. Sångare i gruppen 'Freak' vars låtar inte slagit igenom än, men hade potential enligt musikbolaget.

"Hon hade inte åldrats en dag, eller hur?"

James tittade förvånat på Sirius och såg hur tårarna började samlas i vännens ögonvrån.

"Eh.. Nej."

"Jag förstår inte James, hur lyckades du egentligen se så oberörd ut? Jag ville skrika och krama henne på samma gång."

"Jag vet inte. Jag antar att hon inte betyder något för mig längre."

Det var en lögn, en uppenbar och patetisk lögn. Hon betydde fortfarande något för honom. Men alla de känslorna låg begravda under flera års ursinne och besvikelse. Från början var han inte säker på om hon hade lämnat honom eller ja... Dött. På morgonen när han vaknade var den pinnsmala sängen tom och hennes kläder borta. Först vägrade han inse faktum att hon gett sig av utan gick runt och försökte intala sig själv att hon besökte sina föräldrar. Sen när han tog modet till sig och ringde hem till dem var deras fräsande svar nog. Där var hon inte. Tanken på att hon låg död någonstans fick honom att vandra runt i minst en vecka och oroa sig.

Men den kvällen Sirius dök upp brast allt. Allting pekade på att hon gett sig av frivilligt. Han var förkrossad och han visste det lika väl då som nu att han förmodligen låtit den kvinnan som var hans livs kärlek försvinna.

Men åren gick och efter ett tag träffade han Mandy. Hon var som en frisk fläkt i hans liv och det dröjde inte länge innan han återigen började leva. När han friade efter fem månaders dejtande fick de många höjda ögonbryn, men han själv kunde inte urskilja varningstecknena. Mandy var en fri ande, enligt sig själv, och ansåg att äktenskap egentligen var ett sätt att tvinga kvinnor till tystnad. Så här efteråt när James studerade deras bröllopskort kunde han tydligt se att lyckan som lyste i hans ögon inte fanns i hennes. Så efter ett par år blev hon rastlös och rymde iväg med en dansbandssångare. Han ville påstå att han var förkrossad, men egentligen kände han till en början bara lättnad. Mandys krav på frihet hade börjat gå över gränsen och för att vara ärlig skulle han inte klarat det länge till.

Sedan, när ensamheten kom, blev allting för mycket och de känslor som legat undantryckta från uppbrottet med Lily kom fram igen. Utåt påstod han att det var efter Mandy, och innerst inne försökte han lura sig själv.  
Men efter mötet med Lily idag kom allting till ytan igen. Hennes svaga förlåt hade fått varenda del av honom att börja vråla åt henne.

För att inte tala om hennes svar.

Hennes svar som inte gjorde honom så mycket klokare. Men vad skulle han säga? 'Jag tror inte att du lämnade mig för de orsakerna som du påstår,'?

Plötsligt fick han ett ryck och drog fram visitkortet som låg i ena jeansfickan. Han ryckte åt sig telefonen och brydde han sig inte om Sirius våldsamma viftningar.

* * *

Klockan halv tolv hade Harry klagat på ont i magen. Sen huvudet. Sen halsen. Sen öronen. Nu gick hon genom den kyliga nattluften till kvartersbutiken för att köpa något som skulle lindra hans smärta. Mobilen började vibrera i hennes ficka och hon försökte få upp den med stela fingrar. Hon svarade utan att titta på numret och ville få samtalet avslutat så fort som möjligt:

"Lily Evans."

"Hej, det är jag. James. James Potter."

Lily kände hur hjärtat stannade och plötsligt ville inte den kalla luften åka ner i hennes lungor. Inte hade han behövt presentera sig, den rösten skulle hon känna igen vart som helst, när som helst. James, hennes James. Hjärnan började arbeta på högvarv för att hitta på något bra svar, men innan tystnaden blev för påtaglig vräkte hon ur sig:

"Jag vet det."

Rodnaden spred sig över hennes kinder. Fan. 'Jag vet det'. Hur patetiskt är det inte att känna igen sin gamla pojkväns röst?

"Åh. Så bra. Jag undrade bara om.. Du har tid att träffas?"

"Nu?"

"Nja. Kanske."

"Jag vet inte. Harry klagar på alla världens sjukdomar just nu så jag måste få tag på något smärtstillande."

"Harry?"

Lily bet sig i tungan. Varför var hon tvungen att säga det? Kunde hon inte sagt något mer glamoröst och något som inte var fullt så avslöjande?

"Min son."

"Döpt efter pappan eller?"

James röst var syrlig, och Lily försökte släta över det med ett nervöst skratt.

"Det kan man säga."

"Okej. Hur gammal är han då?"

Lily räknade i huvudet. Sa hon den rätta åldern skulle James lätt kunna räkna ut sanning, den sanningen han egentligen hade all rätt till att veta. Hur många gånger hon än ångrat sig och ältat det beslut hon tog om att utesluta James ur sitt liv var hon säker på att orsaken till detta, Harry med andra ord, var inget hon ville avslöja över telefon.

"Fem."

Skulle Harry hört henne nu skulle han förmodligen titta upp på henne med en ilsken min och börja attackera henne. Alla skulle veta att han var sex. Inte fem eller sju. Utan sex.

"Okej. Han kunde nästan ha varit min."

Lily fick hjärtat i halsgropen och fick inte ur sig något. Visste han? Vem skulle ha sagt det? Ingen, ingen, visste vem pappan var förutom hon.

"Hallå?"

Hon blev medveten om att hon stod helt tyst och hade gjort det under ett par minuter.

"Åh, förlåt. Dålig täckning. Jag hörde inte dig."

"Aha. Men kan jag komma över till dig nu?"

Lily bet sig nervöst i tungan. Harry sov ju, så chansen att de skulle se varandra var minimal. Hon visste att det bästa sättet var ju att avslöja allting. Men hon ville inte vända sin värld upp och ner för andra gången under sin relativt korta livstid.

"Okej."

"Vart bor du?"

Lily rabblade upp adressen och rusade sedan hem. Kläderna och allt annat skräp som ockuperade golvet slängde hon in i sovrummet. Harrys dörr stängde hon till samtidigt som hon bad till Merlin att han inte skulle vakna.

I samma stund som hon gömt undan det sista fotografiet på Harry knackade det försiktigt på dörren. Lily blickade mot köket där klockan visade ett. Hur normalt var det att ha ett affärsmöte mitt i natten?

Hon öppnade dörren och den här gången fick hon ingen chock över att se honom. Istället gjorde den gamla fjärilar-i-magen känslan entré. Han såg helt enkelt gudomlig ut när han stod lutade mot dörrkarmen med ett bekymrat leende. Han räckte över papperna utan ett ord. Först försökte hon faktiskt läsa. Men hans närvaro gjorde att hon läste den första raden tretton gånger innan hon förstod dess innebörd. När hon insåg att hon förmodligen försökt läsa den första sidan alldeles för länge bläddrade hon vidare och efter det som verkade vara en evighet slog hon igen häftet med ett leende.

"Är det okej om jag sparar det och tittar igenom noggrannare senare?"

James nickade och Lily fick plötsligt en längtan efter att höra hans röst. Så utan att tänkte på de konsekvenser som skulle kunna uppstå bjöd hon i honom på lite kaffe, som han oväntat nog tackade ja till.


	20. Chapter 20

**Jag har inte så mycket att säga, förutom att jag är så där megaglad över att jag hamnat på någons favoriteauthorlist! Helt otroligt, kan inte sluta le för det är så jäääkla kul att folk uppskattar det man skriver, så tack ni som bevakar och kommenterar, JAG ÄLSKAR ER!**

**R&R!**

_  
/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - _"_Once upon a time.****_"_**

När de satt runt Lily rangliga köksbord med två rykande koppar framför sig försökte Lily inleda ett samtal.

"Så du sysslar med musik nu. Vad hände med auror?"

"Du lämnade mig. Jag klarade inte av utbildningen."

Lily rodnade en aning.

"Det var ju tråkigt att höra. Hur är det annars då?"

"Jo då, min fru lämnade mig för en dansbandssångare för ett par månader sen."

Lily kände hur hennes ansikte fick samma färg som håret. Tystnaden la sig över köket och Lily kände hur det började rycka i kroppen. Plötsligt ville hon bara få ut James härifrån och för att sedan få sova. När hon öppnade munnen för att så artig som möjligt köra ut honom blev hon avbruten:

"Varför lämnade du mig? På riktigt?"

Hennes första instinkt var att slänga ut sig sanningen. Men hon hejdade sig och bet sig i tungan för andra gången den kvällen. Blodsmaken spred sig och det som först verkade vara ett ytligt sår visade sig vara mycket djupare. Två minuter senare stod hon böjd över vasken och spottade blod samtidigt som hon försökte få i sig vatten från kranen. James höll i hennes hår. När blodflödet avstannat sjönk Lily ner på köksgolvet och lutade sig mot ett skåp.

* * *

  
James satte sig ner bredvid henne och började för andra gången på en dag inspektera henne. Hon hade verkligen inte åldrats en dag, som Sirius sagt. Hennes hår hade samma röda nyans och hennes gröna ögon var fortfarande lika vackra. Han fick hejda sin impuls som försökte övertala honom att röra vid henne. Men när hennes hand tog tag i hans var han inte beredd på den känslostorm som slog emot honom. Pulsen ökade och munnen förvandlades till en öken. Han släppte hennes hand som om den givit honom en elektrisk stöt och Lily tittade sårat på honom. Han vände bort blicken och började se sig omkring i köket. Det fanns inga tecken på magi så utan att tänka sig för slänga han ur sig frågan för att bryta tystnaden:

"Varför har du slutat med magi?"

"När jag lämnade dig såg jag ingen mening med den. Den påminde mig bara om de minnen som jag hade från Hogwarts. Sen ville jag ge Harry en normal uppväxt där han inte skulle behöva leva med den hemligheten eller gå hemma hela dagarna. Han ska börja skolan snart, sen när det är dags för Hogwarts får han veta. Du då? Eller gör du det i smyg?"

"Eftersom Mandy aldrig fick veta vad jag var, så slutade jag med den."

"Varför låter du som nedlåtande?"

"Va?"

"'Aldrig fick veta vad jag var'. Du var inget monster."

"Du fick mig att känna mig som ett."

Han gav henne ett leende och kunde inte stoppa den varma känslan som spred sig genom bröstet när han såg hur hon rodnade. Han hade fortfarande känslor för den underbara tjejen som satt bredvid honom.  
Utan att tänka sig för lutade han sig framåt och pressade läpparna mot hennes samtidigt som han blundade. Först var det trevande, men helt plötsligt kände han hur hela hans kropp bad om att få röra henne. Han lät händerna lägga sig på varsin sida av hennes midja och de första trevande kyssarna hade gått över till hungriga. Han la försiktigt ner henne på golvet och han kunde inte hejda tårarna som började strömma ner för kinderna. Det var inte av sorg som det varit de sex tidigare åren, utan av ren lycka. Glädjen inom honom letade sig igenom varenda cell och utrymme i hans kropp. Han kände hur Lily började kyssa bort hans tårar och öppnade ögonen igen. Hennes ögon var minst lika tårfyllda och för första gången kände han hur någon besvarade den lyckan han kände.

* * *

  
Hon visste inte hur det hade gått till, men när James låg på henne där på köksgolvet som alla problem i världen var lösta. Hon glömde totalt bort Harry och allting som skulle kunna ske om hennes skatt vandrade in i rummet. Hon kände hur James händer började leta sig in innanför hennes tröja men hon drog bort dem. Lite självdisciplin fick hon ha. Det sista hon vill var att Harry skulle hitta James i hennes säng imorgon bitti.

"Jag har saknat dig James," viskade hon fram mellan hennes desperata försök att kyssa bort de tårar som bara blev fler.

"Jag älskar dig Lily."

"Jag älskar dig James."

Hon visste inte om det var flera timmar eller några bara minuter, men när James började sätta sig upp var hennes läppar alldeles svullna och hon fick hindra sig själv från att fnittra. Han tog tag i hennes hand och kysste den.

"Vem är det där mamma? Varför slickar han din hand?"

Lily vände sig om i ren panik och fick syn på Harry. Där i ljuset från den svaga kökslampan var han otroligt lik James. Man kunde ställa de två pojkarna bredvid varandra och genast se likheterna och skillnaderna. Innan hon hann reagera stod James upp och hela hans ansikte var ett enda stort frågetecken. Hennes hjärta började så alldeles för fort och hon letade febril genom sin hjärna för en bra lögn. Men inget dök upp. Den första chocken som drabbat James verkade ha släppt en aning för han tog ett steg närmare Harry och frågade:

"Hur gammal är du Harry?"

"Sex, snart sju " Harry sträckte på ryggen och såg stolt ut innan den misstänksamma minen kom tillbaka," men varför slickar du på mammas hand?"

Lily förstod redan då att allting gått upp som ett ljus för James, som i nästan sekund stod på knä framför Harry. Han lät handen glida längs Harry kind och Lily kunde se hur ännu en chock la sig som ett täcke över hans hjärna.

"Mamma, jag gillar inte att han tar på mig."

"James, snälla. Låt mig förklara."

Hon reste sig upp och la handen på hans axel, men James skakade bort den.

"Men jag heter också James," Harry ansikte lös upp och plötsligt såg han inte James som en total främling," jag heter faktiskt Harry James Potter."

Lily gnydde till, och James var snabb på att reagera. Utan ett ord reste han sig upp och smällde igen dörren bakom sig.  


* * *

Han mindes knappt hur han tog sig hem, men blicken han gav Sirius när han trillade in genom dörren räckte för att kompisen skulle reagera och ringa efter förstärkningen. Inom en kvart var Remus på plats med lika mycket alkohol som en normal människa konsumerade under en livstid. Sen låg han i soffan i flera timmar och upprepade ett mantra i huvudet: 'jag heter faktiskt Harry James Potter'.

När han orkade sätta sig upp var både Remus och Sirius ögon rödsprängda och klockan var långt in på eftermiddagen. De satt båda böjda över ett parti trollkarlsschack och James blev berörd över att de var där och stöttade honom. Det var Remus som först lade märke till att James blivit normal, så han kastade en whiskyflaska genom rummet som James fångade och började klunka. När han ställde ner den på golvet sa han med hes röst:

"Vi är alkoholister."

"Nej, du är."

"Det är sant. Men jag borde sluta."

"Ja, det borde du."

"Jag är pappa."

Båda Sirius och Remus ryckte ofrivilligt till och vände sig om med förvånade ansiktsuttryck.

"Vad då? Har Mandy ringt?"

"Nej, Lily."

"Lily?" Remus som oförstående ut.

"Lily var gravid när hon lämnade mig. Hon har en... Vi har en son. Harry James Potter."

"Det var som.. Fan," Sirius kliade sig på hakan," säker på att det är ditt?"

"Vi var som spegelbilder."

James reste sig upp och tog ner sin gitarr innan han gick in i sovrummet där han började komponera en låt. Han hade inget annat för sig.  


* * *

Det första Lily gjorde när väckarklockan ringde var att sjukanmäla sig. Hon skulle inte orka med jobbet idag. Fast hon borde, så att tankarna skulle skingras och fokusen kunna vara på något annat under ett par timmar. Men hennes liv hade gjort en total omvändning på ett dygn. Efter flera minuter upptäckte hon Harry i dörröppningen och var inte säker på hur länge han varit där.

"Vad är det gubben?"

"Vem var han som var här igår?"

Lily tog ett djupt andetag innan hon svarade:

"Din pappa."

"Pappa?"

Lily nickade och tårarna började återigen rulla ner som kristallklara pärlor.

"Men han var ju ful."

Lily tittade helt förbluffat på Harry innan hon började skratta.  


* * *

**AN;**

Så, vad tycker ni? :D R&R!


	21. Chapter 21

**Jag måste säga att det finns en sak i det här kapitlet som jag rös när jag läste. Hur egoistiskt låter inte det? Men det är en replik som James slänger ur sig - rätt lång - som jag faktiskt gillade. Jag gillar sällan det jag själv skriver, eller jag gillar det men inte så där mycket som vissa av er, är aningen för självkritisk ;p Den som gissar vilken får ett pris! (Hur man nu kan ge bort det här, heh) Men tack ****ProfessorPersson, **Narcissa-Weasly och julia96, som är ny läsare!, för er kommentarer! :)

_  
/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 4 - _"I was broken for a long time, but it's over now._**_**"**_

Det gick tre veckor innan James tog modet till sig och ringde Lily. Det var ett enkelt meddelande. 'Vi behöver prata'. Han rabblade upp ett kafé och en tid innan han la på. Så enkelt var det.  
På utsidan.

Han var inte säker på vad han egentligen kände vid flera tillfällen. Sirius försökte förstå honom, men det var omöjlig eftersom han inte varit i samma situation. Tanken att han var pappa var helt enkelt skrattretande och ironisk. Förut hade Lilys orsak till uppbrottet varit oklart, nu var det kristallklart. Han hade under de gångna åren försökt lista ut vad problemet och gått igenom den där sista kvällen minst sjutusen gånger. Men nu mindes han hur enkelt som helst som fått henne att försvinna:

'"_Är du gravid?"_

_"Nej, jag sa 'när jag blir gravid'. Och gud vet när det blir med tanke på hur du jobbar."_

_"Tur. Du skrämde mig där."_

_"Skulle det vara så hemskt om jag var gravid?"_

_"Nej, men det skulle vara en dålig tajming. Vi försöker båda starta en karriär och vi kan snart flytta härifrån och... Ett barn skulle bara förstöra alla planer."'  
_  
Allt hon hade gjort var att bespara honom ansvaret. Det hade varit gulligt om det bara varit en tanke.  
Men nu var det inte så.  
Utan den var den svartvita verkligheten.  
Hans svartvita verklighet.

* * *

När hon lyssnade på meddelandet var det egentligen bara en tanke som återkom i hennes huvud. Den absolut bästa planen så att han skulle stanna och inte gripas av panik.  
Ta med sig Harry.

När de gav sig ut i den kalla februariluften var Harry klädd upp till tänderna och han klagade hela tiden på att han höll på att svettas ihjäl. Lily hyschade åt honom och försökte med målmedvetna steg hitta till kaféet och efter tjugo minuter insåg hon att det var meningslöst. Hon fick fråga fyra olika främlingar innan de kom fram, en kvart försenade. Harry skulle absolut hade det mest dyraste bakelsen och efter alla sveda och värk skulle dessutom ha mer än en godsak. Lily lät blicken flyta över rummet och hon hittade James nästan direkt, eftersom det var den hårfärgen hon brukade titta efter när hon letade efter Harry på stora lekparker eller i affärer. Hon vinkade, men fick inget svar. Hon bar brickan till bordet och Harry hade fått ett misstänksamt ansiktsuttryck. Han satte sig ner på sin stol, släppte inte James med blicken och lät de två bakelserna ligga på tallriken.

"Är du min pappa? På riktigt?"

"Din mamma säger det."

Lily blev nästan lättade när hon insåg hur lugn James lät, hon var nästan rädd att hennes osäkerhet skulle lysa rakt igenom och få honom att inse sitt övertag.

"Men jag vill inte ha en pappa. Min mamma är bra nog."

Harry tittade surt på James och började sedan tugga på sin bulle. Lily blev förbluffad och började genast ursäkta Harrys beteende men James avbröt henne:

"Lily, hans reaktion är naturlig. Han har ju inte träffat mig alls innan."

"Haj ja intä?" Harry tittade förvånat på Lily med bulle i sin halvöppna mun, som var tvungen att skaka på huvudet.

"Varjfär? Villje hajn intä träffa mij?" Han svalade bullen och tittade surt på James.

"Jo, men din mamma ville inte att jag träffade dig."

Lily kände hur allting började gå åt fel håll. Hon ville inte ta på sig hela skulden och i ett sista desperat försök att behålla sin värdighet framför Harry sa hon:

"Din pappa försökte inte hitta dig."

James såg förvånad ut, men Harry såg nöjd ut mer svaren och fortsatte äta. Lily sänkte blicken och försökte att hitta ord så att hon kunde släta över saken, men James hann först.

"Vaddå inte 'försökte hitta dig'?," han såg sårad ut och väste mellan läpparna så att Harry inte skulle höra," jag tror aldrig att jag letat så mycket efter något i mitt liv."

"Det märktes inte," mumlade Lily tillbaka.

"Nej, försvinner man utan ett ord är man ju lätt att spåra."

James reste sig upp och drog på sig jackan. Det snöade lätt utanför och han böjde sig ner på knä framför Harry.

"Skulle du vilja följa med på bio någon gång?"

Harry nickade muntert:

"Får mamma följa med då?"

Harry stora, något tandlösa, leende fick Lily hjärta att smälta, men kontrasten till James min fick henne att sluta le.

"Jag tror att pappa vill att du går med honom, själv."

Harry fortsatte bara nicka och började sedan titta på snön som föll utan för de meter långa fönsterna. Lily följde efter James ut och trodde att han var medveten om det, men när hennes hand landade på hans axel ryckte han till och såg förvånad ut.

* * *

Han vände sig om och där stod Lily och såg otroligt söt. Han skakade lätt på huvudet och försökte tänka på något annat. Hon var bara en enda stor... Idiot.

"Jag är verkligen ledsen James. Men jag tror att det är bäst så här."

"Att jag är en pappa som inte är närvarande? Vad har du sagt till de som undrar? Att jag stack?"

"Nej," mumlade Lily," att du inte vet om det."

"Så jag var bara ett engångsligg?"

"Det var inte så jag sa det..."

"Hur såg du oss Lily? För jag har ett minne av att hade vi något speciellt. Minns du kyssen efter att jag bevisat min kärlek framför hela skolan? Minns du när du vågade visa den inför skolan under Quidditchmatchen? Vi hade något Lily, men du slängde iväg det. Jag vågade trotsa Sirius för din skull. Det har jag inte gjort för någon annan. Ingen Lily. Och varför försvann du den natten? För Harrys skull? Tror du inte att jag hade accepterat honom? Att jag tvingat dig till abort? Eller stuckit? Då kände du aldrig mig, för att överge mitt eget barn skulle vara det sista jag gjorde. Vet du vad min första tanke var den där morgonen innan jag insåg att du var borta? Att jag ville skaffa ett barn. Lily, jag visste hur mycket du ville ha det. Tror du verkligen att min envishet skulle få stå i vägen för våran lycka? Du var verkligen min värld och jag skulle ha offrat allting för dig. Men du var inte villig att dela med dig av vårat eget barn. Vårat barn Lily. Visst är jag sjukt sviken och det finns inte en chans att jag förlåter dig för de här sju åren, inte en chans. Men djupt här inne," han pekade på sitt hjärta," är jag stolt över Harry. Över oss. Att våran kärlek kunde skapa något så underbart. Eller det är i alla fall vad jag hade tänkt om du sagt det här för sju år sen," han vände på klacken och var nästan beredd på Lilys hand återigen som landade på hans arm för att hindra honom från att gå.

"Förlåt James. Det var inte meningen att såra dig. Jag älskar dig, jag lovar. Allting som hände den där natten i köket är ingenting jag ångrar. Jag har alltid älskat dig och om jag skulle leva igen skulle jag göra om allting igen."

"Skulle du göra om allting igen?"

"Allting."

"Vartenda beslut?"

"Ja."

"Så du skulle inte strunta i allt drama under Hogwarts? Du skulle fortfarande behandla mig med mindre respekt än en hög med skit? Du skulle fortfarande försvinna med mitt barn?"

Lily såg alldeles paff ut och James visste att han placerade orden i hennes mun. Men vad skulle han göra? Allt han behövde just nu var att se Lilys sårade min för att känna sig lite bättre.

Skadeglädje.


	22. Chapter 22

**R&R, that's all I have to say. **

_  
/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - _"Only you._**_**"**_

Han satte nyckeln i låset och blev ytterst förvånad när det visade sig vara upplåst. Men när han öppnade dörren blev förvåningen inte lika stor när Sirius uppenbarade sig i öppningen från vardagsrummet. Han borde ha räknat med att både Sirius och Remus skulle vanka av och an inne i lägenhet för att sedan kunna höra varenda detalj om mötet med Lily. Egentligen hann inte tanken dyka upp innan Remus siluett syntes bakom Sirius.

Från början hade han varit rörd över sina vänners tydliga omtanke och hur de visade att vänskapen mellan dem var något som var värt något.  
Men det fanns en obehaglig tanke lite längre bak i hans huvud, lite mer undangömd.  
Han vågade inte erkänna det, inte ens för sig själv, att orsaken till Sirius och Remus stora omtanke inte bara låg i deras intresse för James psykiska hälsa, utan också i deras funderingar kring Lily. Den möjligheten hade aldrig slagit honom tidigare, men hans båda vänner hade också blivit sårade av Lilys hastiga adjö. Deras sår var kanske inte lika djupa, men de fanns där.

"Hur gick det då?"

Sirius ord fick James att komma tillbaka till verkligheten och tankarna som vandrat runt i hans huvud försvann som genom ett trollslag.

"Jo då, det gick bra. Vi bestämde att jag skulle ta med Harry på bio den här lördagen."

Han sa ingenting om att det var han som bestämt det, eller om den utskällningen han gett Lily. Vissa saker hade vänner faktiskt rätt att hålla för sig själva.

"Vad bra. Så du fick inget ryck och sa allt du hade på hjärtat?"

James skakade på huvudet, mycket medveten om de lögnerna han skapade. Så när han inte svarade med ord fortsatte Sirius:

"Har du skrivit det nya materialet då? Vi har studion bokad för måndag till onsdag nästa vecka, vilket är tajt. Demon ska presenteras för bolaget under fredagen."

"Det fixar vi. Jag tänker bara finslipa den lite."

* * *

Det kändes som om känslorna skulle kväva henne långsamt. Men när hon gick längs den överfyllda trottoaren med Harrys hand i sin fanns det ingen möjlighet att uttrycka dem. Ända sen James gjort entré in i hennes liv hade känslan av att drunkna varit överväldigande. Hon kunde nästan känna hur vattentrycket tog kol på henne, hur nära hennes hand var ytan och hon visste att om bara en liten bit av fingertopparna kom ut i luften skulle allting bli som vanligt igen.  
Problemet var att hon sjönk djupare och djupare.

* * *

Problemet var inte Harry, eller att han efter sex år visade sig ha en son. Det som var svårast att acceptera var Lilys flykt. Den kärleken och tillvaron de delat kändes nu efteråt som en dröm som var alldeles för bra för att vara sann. Men sveket han nu upplevde gjorde att varenda känsla inom honom gick helt ur kurs.  
Han kunde inte äta.  
Han kunde inte sova.  
Han kunde inte tänka på något annat än Lily.  
I andras ögon en förälskelse.  
I hans ögon en levande mardröm.

Musiken som ekat i rummet ebbades sakta ut och James kunde höra hur Sirius nervöst trampade i takt med den nu försvunna melodin. Han kunde inte känna samma nervositet eller glädje som Sirius eftersom han inte kunnat koncentrerat sig på något annat än hindra tårarna från att strömma ner för kinderna. Varenda känsla och tanke han haft under skrivandet av texten kom tillbaka till ytan och James fick andas enbart genom näsan för att lugna ner andningen. Tystnaden var överväldigande och de tre direktörerna som satt samlade framför dem tittade på varandra i samförstånd innan den i mitten (den tjockaste) öppnade munnen:

"Jag tror att det här kan bli en riktigt hit. Den kan slå stort."

Den något smalare mannen till höger tog över:

"Den kommer att vara attraktiv för den yngre publiken. Framför allt tjejerna med tanke på erat utseende."

Den tunnaste (vars vikt var den samma som James och Sirius hade gånger två) avslutade deras dom med:

"Och inte bara ungdomar. Alla som har en sådan här erfarenhet kommer att känna sig förstådda."

Den lycka som verkade tränga igenom Sirius (han dansade på bardisken medan bartendern försökte få ner honom) kunde inte smitta av sig på James. Musiken dånade ur högtalarna som var slarvigt utställda i den trånga klubben och svettdoften blandat med parfym var på gränsen till outhärdlig. En liten hinna av rök låg över rummet och några personer stod i ett av de avlägsna hörnen samtidigt som de drog stadiga halsbloss från de pyrande cigaretterna.

James hade hellre valt en mer gammaldags pub för att dränka sorgerna (han borde vara lycklig, deras låt skulle skickas ut till samtliga radiostationer följande morgon) men Sirius hade envisast med att fira ordentligt på ett mer trendigt diskotek. Den självsäkerheten som Sirius utstrålat hade genast lockat till sig en beundrarskara (därav en kille med en rosa sjal slängd över axeln, dock försvann han med näsan i vädret när Sirius slängt ur sig en kommentar så opassande att den inte kan skrivas ner) så han fick chansen att skryta om den det stora genombrottet han och James förmodligen skulle få. Med en suck hällde James i sig det sista av tequilan, gjorde en lustig grimas när den eldiga drycken rann ner genom halsen innan han gick vidare till det stället Sirius använde som dansgolv för tillfället (ett av de vanliga borden, bartendern hade lyckats jaga iväg honom). James tyckte att den dansen som Sirius utförde såg grotesk ut och han förundrades över hur många av kvinnorna som kastade trånande blickar efter honom. Den här kvällen var den en liten brunett som fått chansen att umgås med den stora charmören och James skakade bara på huvudet. Han visste mycket väl att det här skulle sluta i tårar för den unga tjejen. Men som alltid kunde han bara se på när det hände.

Han försökte ta sig fram genom den packade folkmassan och i sin hast råkade han stöta till en tjej som lyckades spilla ut all sin öl över den minimala svarta toppen hon bar.

"Förlåt!"

Hon slängde med det röda håret över axeln och tittade på honom med ett leende.

"Det gör inget," hon sträckte fram handen och försökte överröste musiken," Laura."

"James."

Hennes blåa ögon genomborrade honom och plötsligt kände han hur orden försvann. Sakta började hon röra sig därifrån, men han sträckte ut handen och tog tag i hennes arm:

"Vill du att jag ska köpa en ny öl?"

"Bara om du dansar med mig."

James blev aningen chockad över hennes svar, men lät sig bli släpad till dansgolvet där han försökte hänga med i höftrörelserna. Till en början kändes allting fånigt, men när minuterna flöt förbi blandades alkoholen i hans blod med törsten efter bekräftelse och ömhet, så efter en stund kände han hur hans läppar pressades mot hennes.

När han slog upp de tunga ögonlocken hade han först ingen aning om vart han var. Sedan insåg han att det i alla fall var hans rum, hans lägenhet. Men när han vände sig om såg han hur det röda håret låg utspritt över kudden. Den första instinkten sa honom att det var Lily, men det högg till magen och alla minnen från kvällen innan sköljde över honom samtidigt som den dunkande huvudvärken gjorde entré. Han kände efter om han hade några underkläder, men det fanns inget tyg att känna av under täcket. Han fick syn på de svarta boxerkalsongerna som låg slängda över stolen i det ena hörnet av rummet. Det avbrutna kondompaketet var slängt på golvet bredvid honom.  
Han hade i alla fall skyddat sig.  
Så det skulle inte bli någon Harry.  
James smålog efter sitt eget skämt innan han reste sig upp ur sängen för att ta på sig gårdagens underkläder (han orkade inte ta fram några nya). Han gick ut i den lilla hallen mellan de två sovrummen och möttes av en sömndrucken Sirius i den andra dörröppningen. De stängde dörrarna i samförstånd och gick vidare till köket där James startade kaffemaskinen innan han satte sig mittemot Sirius vid det rangliga bordet.

"Hur gick det igår då?" Sirius nickade mot James stängda sovrumsdörr.

"Bra, tror jag. Minns knappt något," svarade han samtidigt som han reste sig upp för att plocka fram ett par rena muggar," själv då?"

"Jo då. Det fick bra. Jag minns ju allt."

James suckade och ställde ner koppen med rykande kaffe framför Sirius och satte sig ner.

"Bra för dig då."

"Hon är gift."

James spottade ut det kaffe han hade i munnen.

"Gift?!"

"Ja, hon berättade det."

"Och du låg med henne ändå?"

"Nu får du det att låta som något dåligt."

"Men... När sa hon det?"

"När jag tog fram skyddet."

"Och du fortsatte?"

"Vad ska jag göra? Hon ville ha mig. Jag kan förstå henne, jag är oemotståndlig."

James skakade irriterad på huvudet samtidigt som han torkade bort kaffet från bordet. Men han hann inte svara Sirius innan en av dörrarna öppnades och båda spände sig genast. Brunetten från kvällen innan tassade in i köket och gick utan ett ord fram till kranen där hon fyllde ett glas med vatten och drack. Sirius reste sig upp och de gick tillsammans ut till hallen där ett ljud av kyssande nådde James innan dörren smällde igen och Sirius gjorde entré igen.

"Då var det avklarat."

Återigen skakade James på huvudet, men den här gången hann han inte svara heller utan en späd röst avbröt honom:

"Jag borde nog gå nu."

James vände sig om och där stod Laura. Hennes kläder från kvällen innan var slarvigt på satta och James kunde tydligt se att hennes baksmälla var minst lika jobbig som hans. Han gjorde precis som Sirius och följde henne lydigt till hallen, där han gav henne en adjö kyss innan hon gick ut till morgonkylan, och den verkliga världen.  
Telefonnumret hon gett honom på en lapp kastade han i soporna utan att bry sig. Lily och Harry borde han fokusera på. Laura var säkert en toppentjej, men han hade inte tid för ett nytt förhållande ännu.  
Han hade ju sin karriär att tänka på.  
Men en svag röst längst bak i hans huvud påminde honom om det hopp han hyste för hans och Lilys framtid och de förödande konsekvenserna nattens äventyr kunde få.


	23. Chapter 23

**Ni får två kapitel idag, för att jag känner för det ;p men då vill jag ha reviews också! (; Låten ägs av Erik Hassle, just so you know!  
**

_  
/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 6 - _"Over my head._**_**"**_

"Kan du stänga av den där skiten?" mumlade Lily samtidigt som hon försökte kasta en mörk blick mot sin kollega Amanda genom den ogenomträngliga högen av papper emellan dem.

Det hade aldrig varit meningen att de skulle dela kontor en längre tid, bara under den stora renoveringen (som förövrigt blev klar för ett par månader sedan). Men eftersom flera veckor hade passerat (och Lily var rädd att det skulle bli många fler) och de inte hört ett ljud från de högre makterna, hade de båda insett att den kortvariga lösningen blivit permanent.

"Men förlåt dah. Jag bara mååste höra veckans hit-varning, typ allaa pratar om den," Amandas nasala röst hördes från andra sidan pappershögen och Lily kunde förställa sig hur hennes ögonbryn höjdes.

"Kan du sänka i alla fall?" Lily försökte att låta lugn, men hon kunde inte hjälpa att en liten bit av ilska hördes genom hennes stämma.

Amanda hade vandrat in på kontoret en vacker vårdag tre år tidigare. Hennes kläder hade varit det absolut senaste modet och den lilla hunden hon haft i släptåg hade dagen till ära varit uppklädd i en rosa t-shirt. Lily hade sett hur killarna bokstavligen dreglade när hon trippat förbi deras kontor och blivit förvånad när den vandrade pinnen stannat framför hennes dörr.  
Det hade inte dröjt länge innan Lily insåg att Amanda inte tyckte att det var nödvändigt att slösa energi eller luft på att vara trevlig eller arbeta. Men under då få samtalen de faktiskt hade fick Lily reda på att den enda orsaken till Amandas anställning var hennes pappas kontakter, och varje måndag morgon kom hon intrippande på kontoret; "Om två år, sex månader och tre veckor är den här plågan slut." Sen satte hon sig ner med ett leende, tog upp sin mobiltelefon och ringde upp ett valfritt offer som hon babblade bort hela dagen med.  
Efter flera månader av tjuvlyssning (Lily kunde inte förneka att hon var nyfiken) visste hon att Amanda blivit tvingad till att arbeta i minst sex år, sedan skulle hon få återgå till sitt 'stilla' liv och leva på pappas pengar. Sedan framgick det också att hon var den enda av sina vänner som utsattes för den 'plågan'.

"Men är det mitt fel att du är såå ute? Jag kan inte visa mig på Heavenly imorgon om jag inte har hört den häär. Det är ju typ socialtsjäälvmord," och bara för att demonstrerar sin åsikt  
höjde hon volymen och reklamen som nyss ekat genom rummet byttes ut mot en varm mansröst;

"Hej och välkomna tillbaka till 'Morgon med Riley', varje vardagsmorgon mellan sex och tio. Idag har vi ett par speciella gäster här i studion, nämligen gruppen som den här veckan ligger bakom den senaste hit-varningen," ett svagt prassel hördes," hrm... The thanks I get! Och gruppen kallar sig Freak," ljudet av en snurrade stol hördes svagt," då så pojkar, kan ni inte ta och berätta lite om er själv."

"Joo... harkel... jag heter James Potter och är sångare, låtskrivare och gitarrist. 25 år, nyskild."

Lily kände hur hennes hjärta stannade.

"Haha. Det där lät nästan som en kontaktannons grabben. Berätta lite mer om bandet."

"Vi är tre killar som har hängt ihop sen skoltiden. Vi har släppt ett antal singlar innan det här, men just nu håller vi på att förhandla om vårat första album, vilket är skitspännande."

"Och vilket låt är det jag ska spela nu då?"

"The thanks I get."

"Och budskapet, känslan, som du vill förmedla då?"

"Sorg. Känslan av att bli sviken."

_"I held your hand, is this the thanks I get?  
I took you in, is this the thanks I get?  
Half a chance, the thanks I get  
A twist of plans, is this the thanks I get?_

_If the lies don't touch you, the truth will  
If I can't love you, then who will?  
And your coming off your chill  
When your ego takes a dip_

_I held your hand, is this the thanks I get?  
I took you in, is this the thanks I get?  
Half a chance, the thanks I get  
A twist of plans, is this the thanks I get?_

_The days hurts  
The nights hurts  
The light hurts  
My eyes hurts  
The darks hurts  
My heart hurts  
It all hurts_

_I loved you  
I loved you  
I made you  
I hate you  
I hate you  
I miss you  
Miss you  
Oh-oh-ohh."_

När sången dött ut och den pigge hallåan var tillbaka hade Lily försjunkit ner i ett chocktillstånd. Hon hade aldrig, aldrig, trott att en sång skulle röra upp så mycket känslor, tankar och förvirrning som den just gjort.

"Alltså, jag bara mååste lära känna den där sångare. Hörde duu? Han var ju typ skild, så han mååste vara singel."

Amandas röst fick Lily att komma tillbaka till verkligheten.

"Jag känner honom."

Hon hade ingen aning om vart orden eller luften kom ifrån, men på något sätt hade hon känt sig tvungen till att säga dem högt. Amanda borde egentligen varit den sista personen hon yttrade sig för, men det kaos som utspelade sig efter det var hon inte beredd på.

"Va?!"

Den ogenomträngliga högen av papper mellan dem revs ner och Lily la armarna över nacken, lutade sig framåt samtidigt som hon kvävde ett förvånat skrik. När hon några sekunder senare rätade på sig med yrvaken blick såg hon Amandas ansiktsuttryck som utstrålade jagskaha. Sen, som om inget hade hänt, sa hon:

"Hur känner duu honom? Du är ju liksom way to .. Inte hans klass."

Lily hade i ett tidigt stadium lärt sig att inte bli förolämpad av Amandas kommentarer (de hade blivit många när hon insett att Lily varken hade statusen, pengarna eller kontakterna som hennes lilltå hade).

"Vi dejtade ett tag under skoltiden, och efter. Vi bodde ihop ett par månader, men sen tog det slut."

Det tändes en låga av intresse inuti Amandas klarblåa ögon som Lily aldrig sett tidigare.

"Erkänn att han gjorde slut? Han fattade vilken totalt nolla du e?"

Lily fnös:

"Jag gjorde slut, för jag förstod vilken total nolla han är."

Amanda såg förvånad ut och under ett ögonblick tyckte Lily sig se en glimt av besvikelse, men hon la snabbt tillbaka den mask hon brukade bära och sa med ett leende:

"Du råkar inte ha hans telefonnummer?"

Lily vände bort ansiktet och började samla ihop papperna som låg utspridda över det lilla kontoret.

* * *

  
"Det där gick ju sjukt bra," James kände en dunk i ryggen från den talande Sirius," alltså, tjejerna kommer dregla," en mördande blick", okej då, jag tar dina så fokuserar du på Lily. Men du får betala sjukhusräkningen om jag skadar ryggen."

James ökade takten och lät Sirius fortsätta sitt samtal med Lupin. Det var fredag förmiddag och om mindre än tre timmar skulle han sitta i sin egen lägenhet med Harry bredvid sig. Biobesöket hade flutit på bra och den första misstänksamheten hade försvunnit. Lily hade (motvilligt) gått med på Harrys tjat och nu skulle James få ha Harry hela helgen, alldeles själv.

"Han har med sig tandborste och ett par extra kläder. Ge honom inte för mycket socker, då kommer han aldrig i säng. Sen ska du tänka på .. "

"Lily, jag är inte helt efterbliven. Jag har ändrats en del sen jag var femton," James avbröt Lily och gav henne ett retsamt leende.

En svag rodnad spred sig över hennes kinder och en liten varm känsla letade sig fram inuti hans mage. Men den ersattes snabbt med en isklump när han kom på orsaken till deras möte.

"Okej då. Vi syns på söndag."

Hon böjde sig ner på knä för att ge Harry en kram och en lätt kyss på kinden.

"Jag kommer sakna dig gubben."

Sen vände hon sig om och James stängde dörren bakom henne.


	24. Chapter 24

**Ja, läs och kommentera folk! :) Och från och med nu är jag över 100.000 ord här! Det trodde jag aldrig skulle hända ;p  
**

_  
/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 7 - _"Toxic._**_**"**_

Pizzakartongerna, som var fyllda med flottfläckar, stod helt tomma och läskburkarna låg utspridda över golvet. Godispåsen från kvällen innan och några popcorn låg nedtryckta i en liten skål som stod mitt på det överfyllda vardagsrumsbordet. En film flimrade förbi på tv-skärmen för tredje gången. Trots detta kaos, hade James ingen lust att ta hand om oredan. Han hade tillbringat nästan hela natten och snart en stund av morgonen åt att stirra på den sovande Harry. Pojkens kluckande skratt och barnsliga humor hade fått dagarna att flyga förbi och en klump började växa i James mage. Det var söndagsmorgon om ett par timmar, pojken skulle vakna, äta frukost och sedan åka hem.

Minnen från hans egen barndomen flög förbi och stannade vid den sista tiden på Hogwarts. Han hade verkligen trott på den kärleken han och Lily delat. Även med facit i hand var han inte säker på om han skulle ångra den tiden de tillbringat tillsammans.

Med en plötslig ingivelse reste han på sig och la försiktigt en filt över den sovande sonen innan han med tassande steg gick in i sovrummet. Han la sig ner på knä framför sängen och började leta under den stora madrassen. Efter bara ett par sekunder fick han tag i lådan och drog fram den. Innan han öppnade den viftade han tillbaka allt damm som dragits fram.  
Det stötte till i magen och han drog efter andan. Det lilla fotografiet framför honom innehöll fem nervöst leende personer, och plötsligt sköljde flera minnen och känslor över honom. Lily satt i hans knä och hennes röda hår låg graciöst över hennes axlar. Han blundade och kunde tydligt känna hur hon satt där med sin kind mot hans kind. Han öppnade ögonen och lyfte försiktigt upp fotografiet, han ville inte förstöra det på något sätt. Hans finger löpte försiktigt längs hans vänners ansikten. Var det så här de trott att de skulle sluta? Hade hans tonåriga, inte fullt så sårade, jag sett den stormen som annalkande? Som en blixt slog raseriet ner inom honom och slängde ner fotografiet på golvet. När raseriet vägrade ge med sig började han undersöka resten av koffertens innehåll för att skingra tankarna.

Överst låg den gamla skolklädnaden och bredvid den låg hans uråldriga kvast. Han lyfte försiktigt upp dem och la dem på fotografiet. Skolböckerna som låg utspridda över koffertens botten hade han lika stor lust att öppna som under skoltiden (ingen) och han började undersöka resten av prylarna som låg undanstoppade. Det glittrade till i ett av de avlägsna hörnen och James böjde sig fram för att plocka upp det. Innan hans fingertoppar hann nudda den guldiga ytan förstod han vad det var. När hans hand slöts om kvicken bredde den ut sina vingar. Det hade gått minst sex år sedan han packat ner i kofferten, men den hade inte påverkats av åren i den dammiga kofferten. Bara för att se om han fortfarande kunde, släppte han lös den och, precis som tidigare, lyckades han fånga den i sista sekund. Efter en liten stund som innehöll flera fångtagningar och de avlägsna ljuden av Peters förtjusta utrop började Lilys röst eka inuti hans huvud. Alla de år hon ställt sig framför honom och vräkt ur sig den ena hemskheten efter den andra ekade genom hans huvud och i ren panik släppte hans kvicken och lät den flyga fritt. Om det inte varit för den glimten av sin trollstav hade han förmodligen suttit där i flera minuter med orden skallande genom tankarna. Försiktigt böjde han sig framåt och tog upp den gamla staven. En varm känsla spred sig upp för armen och vidare ut i kroppen samtidigt som flera minnen från de stunder han använt den återvände.

"Pappa, jag har ont i magen."

En sömndrucken Harry stod i dörröppningen och James la ner staven i fickan och sköt in allting under sängen. Kvicken susade förbi och i ren reflex grep han tag i den och la snabbt ner den i samma ficka som trollstaven. Han vände sig om, reste på sig och gick fram till Harry.

"Har du ätit för mycket då gubben?"

Hur panikartad situation än var för James, kunde han inte hjälpa den kärleksfulla känslan som exploderade inuti hans bröst.

Pappa.

Harry hade aldrig tilltalat honom så tidigare, och James hade inte haft några planer på att tvinga honom till det.

Harry skakade på huvudet och hans ögon fylldes med tårar.

"Jag vill att mamma kommer hit."

"Men mamma kommer om några timmar. Om du går och lägger dig igen så äter vi när du vaknar och då ringer vi till mamma?"

"Nej! Jag vill att hon kommer nu!"

Den lilla erfarenheten James hade av barn fick hans hjärta att bulta snabbare när Harrys krokodiltårar började rinna och tjuten inte gick att stoppa. Hans pappa hade alltid trollat för honom och för hans lillebror. För Harry... Bilden av lillebrodern etsade fast sig på hans synfält. Känslan av sorg slog klorna om honom och han fick gnugga sig i ögonen för att hindra tårarna från att rinna. Han kunde inte visa sig svag inför Harry. Harry. Harry.  
Det fanns för många av dem.

* * *

"Klockan är halv tre. Jag lägger på nu, ring inte igen."

Lily hade fingret på knappen när tjutet nådde henne:

"Nej!"

När hon insåg att det var James som var den andra personen i tråden drog hon telefonen till örat och väste:

"Vad har du gjort? Mår han bra? Vilket sjukhus? Din klantskalle."

Den panikfyllda rösten på andra sidan blev plötsligt iskall:

"Han mår bra, men saknar dig. Du får komma hit, jag får inte tyst på honom."

Klick.

I blint raseri kastade hon luren i väggen och hon släppte ut ett svagt vrål. Hon tänkte inte springa efter honom och se till att han klarade av det här. Men genom tystnaden kunde hon höra tjuten och med en suck steg hon upp ur sängen.

* * *

"Mamma kommer snart, hon är på väg."

James satt i soffan och hade en hysterisk Harry i knät. Han vaggade pojken sakta och försökte hyscha, men han var rätt säker på att han inte hade någon framgång. Hans blick flackade mot ytterdörren var och varannan sekund och när ljudet från Lilys knackningar ekade genom lägenheten sköljde lättnaden över honom.


	25. Chapter 25

**Brumbrum.  
**

_  
/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 8 - _"__I had power and glory_****_.__"_**

Innan han hann resa sig slutade knackandet och dörren öppnades. De ilskna stegen fick James att stålsätta sig, och då, mer än någonsin, önskade han att skräpet i rummet kunde försvinna.

Månskenet som sken över henne gav hennes hy den perfekta vita kontrasten mot det eldröda håret. De gröna ögonen mötte hans nötbruna och raseriet som blixtrade inom dem fick James att rygga tillbaka en aning. Utan ett ord gick Lily fram till James och nästan slet Harry ifrån honom.

"Kom nu gubben, vi går hem nu. Säg hej då till pappa."

"Ne-ej. Ja-g vill so-ova här," fick Harry fram genom hulkandet och tårarna.

Lily såg helt ställd ut, och för en sekund eller två fick hon inte fram ett ord:

"Men… Varför skulle jag komma?"

"Så får du sova med pappa."

Efter tio minuter låg Harry nerbäddad i Sirius säng (James hade kört ut honom över helgen) och Lily satt i soffan samtidigt som hon kritiskt granskade rummet. Utan att riktigt tänkta på vad han gjorde, drog han fram trollstaven och samlade ihop allt skräp i en stor plastpåse.

"Hoppas du inte använt magi framför honom," Lilys röst var kylig.

"Hur dum tror du att jag är?"

"Jag har känt dig för länge för att tro något annat."

James vände ner blicken och mumlade:

"Förlåt för att jag förpestade ditt liv."

"Det har jag aldrig sagt!" Utropade Lily.

"Du uttryckte dig så."

"Om det är någon så är det jag som har förstört ditt liv, inte tvärtom. Du har gett mig det mest underbaraste och vackraste jag någonsin haft, Harry."

Lily reste sig upp och hennes ansiktsdrag hade mjukats upp en aning.

"Ja, han är rätt häftig," James vände upp blicken och möttes Lilys leende med ett bredare. Stämningen blev genast lättare och några minuter senare satt de båda uppkrupna i soffan smuttandes på varsitt glas vin.

Samtalet flöt på, men James kunde ändå känna av den muren som funnits mellan dem sedan deras möte om kontraktet. Alla känslor och minnen som de skulle kunna prata om, skämta om, vågade han inte yttra ett ord om. Det slet sönder hans inre och det kändes nästan som om allting runt omkring skulle få honom att gå itu vilken minut som helst. En sekunden ville han luta sig fram och kyssa de röda läpparna tills han svimmade, men i nästan ville han bara slänga ur sig alla svordomar han kunde och i den tredje sekunden ville han göra båda sakerna. Men den osynliga barriären mellan dem gjorde det omöjligt.

"Hur klarade du egentligen av att uppfostra Harry?" Frågade James nyfiket, men tillade hastigt," ekonomiskt."

"Det var inte så svårt. Jag ammade honom så länge som möjligt för att spara in på matkostnaderna. Jag åt ett halvt nudelpaket till lunch och andra halva till middag. Sen försökte jag sno så mycket mat som möjligt från jobbluncher. Jag försökte också få kontakt med mina föräldrar igen, först blev de överlyckliga för att jag började prata med dem igen. Men sen när jag frågade om pengar var jag ute innan någon hann tänkta 'Merlin'. Petunia hjälpte mig då, vilket jag blev sjukt överraskad över," Lily gjorde en grimas.

James visste det ansträngda och invecklade förhållandet mellan systrarna. Han mindes de nätter han tröstat Lily efter deras bråk, och det kändes tomt när han kom på att aldrig mer skulle få göra det. På något sätt hade uppbrottet från Lily gjort att han levt sitt liv på paus och det var inte förens hade träffat henne igen efter alla dessa år han förstod det som varit uppenbart: att han inte vågat inse att deras kärlek var försvunnen.

Tystnaden som la sig över dem var inte behaglig som den kunnat bli för flera år sedan, utan James kände att ju fler sekunder som passerade desto påtagligare blev verkligheten. När frågan någon sekund senare flöt över hans läppar visste han inte vad som fått honom att uttala de orden. Kanske var det vinet, stämningen eller skenet från de tända ljusen. Det han visste med säkerhet var att varenda cell inuti honom ångrade sig.

"Hur kunde du överhuvudtaget bli gravid?"

Lily blinkade förvånat till och verkade först mållös, så James fortsatte i ren panik att prata:

"Jag menar, vi skyddade oss?

"Minns du inte?," Lilys tvekade och bet sig i läppen innan hon fortsatte," den söndagen det spöregnade och vi kom hem från dina föräldrar?"

Minnet dök upp ifrån ingenstans, dofterna, ljuden, känslorna, bilderna... James slöt ögonen för att slippa minnas, men då spelades scenen upp i små, korta klipp och han lät fingernaglarna borra in sig i armen för att kunna koncentrera sig på något annat. När han senare mötte Lilys blick förstod han att hon kunnat urskilja hans reaktion.

"Jag blir också så där ibland," mumlade hon svagt och ställde undan sitt glas på bordet.

"Vi hade det bra va? Egentligen?"

James reste sig upp och förväntade sig inget svar. Han plockade upp hennes glas och gick ut till köket och ställde ner dem i diskhon där han lät dem ligga. Disken fick vänta. Med en sista blick på det smutsiga köket släckte han lampan och gick ut till vardagsrummet.

* * *

Skramlet från köket tystnade och hon förstod att han skulle vara tillbaka vilken sekund som helst. Lily försökte torka bort tårarna, men de fortsatte att rinna. Alla minnen som spelats upp under kvällen hade nästan fått hennes själ att explodera av saknad och hon drog upp benen till hakan. Hennes kärlek till James hade aldrig dött, hon hade bara förnekat den.

* * *

Han sträckte på sig och tänkte förslå att hon skulle få sova i hans säng, när han såg de stora tårarna trilla ner för hennes kinder. Utan att egentligen tänkta på vad han gjorde skyndade han sig fram och böjde sig ner på knä bredvid henne:

"Hur är det Lily?"

En hårtest hängde ner framför hennes ansikte och han la den tillrätta bakom hennes öra. När hans hand precis lagt de röda slingorna på plats flög hon rakt in i hans famn och började snyfta hysteriskt mot hans axel:

"Förlåt, jag skulle aldrig ha rymt. Jag ville inte såra dig, jag älskar dig. Förlåt James, jag älskar dig. Jag var bara en idiot som rymde den där natten, jag blev bara så jävla rädd när vi stötte på lite hinder. Jag trodde att du inte ville ha mig längre när jag blev tjock och full med bristningar och spydde varenda morgon och... Jag älskar dig. Det har inte passerat en dag utan att du har funnits i mina tankar och nu när du finns här vill jag inte förlora dig igen. Jag älskar dig."

Plötsligt släppte greppet och Lily ställde sig upp samtidigt som hon torkade bort tårarna med ärmen.

"Förlåt. Självklart vill du inte ha mig, jag sårade dig. Glöm det här."

Hon började gå med James tog tag i hennes hand och drog ner henne. Hon hann viska fram ett svagt aj innan deras läppar möttes. Det kändes som fyrverkerier inuti hans mage och han försökte torka bort hennes tårar med händerna samtidigt som han kysste henne allt djupare. Hungrigt förde han vidare henne till sovrummet och det kändes nästan som om han skulle spricka, men den här gången av glädje.

Nästan morgon när han vaknade och såg det röda håret var han nästan rädd att han hade drömt och det var Laura som låg där bredvid honom igen. Men när varelsen vände på sig spräcktes hans ansikte upp i ett enda stort leende som besvarades av Lily. Han böjde sig fram och kysste henne svagt och släppte fram en suck av lycka. Men i samma sekund som hans läppar släppte greppet om hennes, dök en gnista av panik upp i hennes ögon.

"Harry! Vad är klockan? Tänk om han bränt ner köket? Eller gjort illa sig.. " Lily började resa sig upp och försökte få av sig den stora duntäcket.

James började skratta och drog ner henne igen:

"Han tittar på tv. Klockan är långt över tolv och han är som förhäxad av Pokémon."

"Tog du hand om honom?" Lily såg förvånad ut.

"Ja?" Han log," tänk att du gav upp en helt egen betjänt," James gav Lily ett flirtigt leende och hon började skratta.

"Är det allt? Då har jag ju inte missat något."

"Jag ska minsann visa dig vad du har missat," mumlade James och började kyssa hennes nacke," du ska allt få dig en repris från i natt."


	26. Chapter 26

_Varför är ni så blyga för? Kommentarer gör mig bara glad och pushar mig till att uppdatera!_

_Det här är i alla fall ett av mina favoritkapitel, speciellt mot slutet.  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 9 - _"Delete_****_.__"_**

Under den första veckan kunde hon vakna mitt i natten och känna hur kallsvetten rann ner längs ryggen. Det som hade hänt med James passerade nästan som en obeskrivligt vacker dröm och hon kunde inte låta bli att tveka om det verkligen hände henne. Den plötsliga vändningen i deras förhållande var så intensiv och omställande att hon ibland kom på sig själv att stirra på James och undra vad i helvete hade fått honom att le så flirtigt tillbaka mot henne.  
Sen kom minnena tillbaka och bilderna flimrade förbi hennes blick. Då självtände hon nästan av skam. Hon hade nästan glömt bort hur underbart det var att vara förälskad och den innerliga passionen de båda kände var förtrollande. Men det som gjorde allting svårast och ställde det på dess spets var Harry.

De visste att det var omöjligt att komma med chockerande nyheten att de blivit tillsammans utan att försiktigt ge honom tecken och antydningar i förväg. Även fast deras kärlek kändes starkare och mer innerlig än någonsin tidigare, hade de en tystlåten överenskommelse om att låta allting ta sin tid. Ett för ogenomtänkt beslut kunde riskerna den framtiden de planerade att bygga upp. Harry hade ju aldrig varit med om sina föräldrars förhållande, han hade bara växt upp med vetskapen om att hans pappas försvann och den bilden han hade av James var bara ett svagt skimmer utifrån egna tankar och slutsatser. Så varför försöka förstöra det som hade oddsen på sin sida och hade alla möjligheter att bli, rent ut sagt, en saga?

"Mamma! Maaaammaaaaaaa!," Harry tittade ursinnigt på Lily," du lovade att vi skulle på bio idag! Vi har varit hos pappa hela veckan, jag vill inte dit igen!"

Han satte sig ner på det smutsiga hallgolvet med armarna i kors och gav Lily den blicken som tydligt sa: 'om-du-bråkar-med-mig-så-ska-du-allt-få-se-på-hemskheter'.

"Men kom igen nu gubben. Vi kan gå på bio alla tre?"

Hon böjde sig ner på knä och la sin hand på hans axel, men han skakade av sig den.

"Men jag vill inte. Vi är alltid med honom. Det är inte som förut. Då var det bara du och jag. Nu är du helt skrattig och bryr dig inte om mig," tårarna började samlas i hans smaragdgröna ögon och underläppen började darra," igår fick jag inte ens godnatt puss."

Lily kände hur en klump började växa inuti hennes mage och med en suck reste hon sig upp:

"Jag ringer och säger att vi inte leker med honom? Vad sägs om du, jag, en stor godispåse, lite läsk och en bra film leker idag istället?"

Harry nickade och började torka bort tårarna med baksidan av handen. Hon vände sig om för att ta sig ut till det stökiga köket och för att hitta telefonen. Det hade varit svårt att inte avslöja det besvikna ansiktsuttrycket för Harry som försökt bre ut sig över hennes ansikte. Hon längtade efter James så mycket att det gjorde ont. Igår hade de knappt hunnit kyssas ett par minuter innan Harry avbrutit dem med godnattsagor. När böckerna väl varit utlästa hade Lily sträckt på sig och tvingat fram en gäspning: "Tycker du inte att vi ska sova här gubben? Mamma är så trött", vilket hade varit en ren lögn. Hon hade vara längtat efter att få kasta ner James i säng och slita av honom kläderna. Men Harry hade tjurigt sträckt ut underläppen: "Jag vill sova i min egen säng." Lily hade redan då insett att slaget var förlorat och gått med på att tillbringa natten hemma. Hon skämdes nästan över hur fort hon kommit hem, fått ner Harry i sin egen säng (och tydligen glömt godnattpussen) och somnat. Tydligen hade hon varit dödstrött. Egentligen var det inte så konstigt med tanke på att nätterna tillbringades med James på bästa tänkbara sätt samtidigt som dagarna ägnades åt att ta hand om Harry. Eller, under nätterna pratade de faktiskt också. Mestadels om de känslor och tankar de båda upplevt under den första tiden efter Lilys försvinnande (de hade redan kommit förbi det stadiet när det var för pinsamt att prata om) och de få (och korta i Lilys fall) kärleksaffärer. De försökte underhålla varandra med lustiga situationer de befunnit sig i eller så pratade de om framtiden. Lily kom fram till att varenda kille som nämnt ordet 'stadga sig' hade åkt ut ur hennes liv snabbare än de hann säga 'Merlin'. Men med James kändes allt rätt. Vare sig han pratade om vad de skulle göra dagen därpå eller om de skulle tillbringa sin tioårsdag på Teneriffa eller i Egypten kunde det inte skrämma henne. Det gjorde henne bara lyckligare. Även om det kändes för tidigt att tänka de tankarna, men James avslappnade sätt att planera den resterande delen av deras liv fick henne att känna sig trygg.  
Hon hade äntligen hittat hem.

* * *

Han kände hur det började vibrera i fickan och precis när början av Robbie Williams 'Let me entertain you' ekade genom rummet fick han upp den och svarade med självsäker stämma:

"Det är James Bond du pratar med. I have license to kill, så slösa inte min tid," Lily skratt ljöd från den lilla plåtlådan och James kände hur han bokstavligen sken upp och fortsatte," hur är det med min favorit flicka? Sov hon gott?"

"Jodå, första gången den här veckan med en hel natts sömn."

"Själv kunde jag inte somna, det saknades något. Eller ska jag säga någon?"

"Inte visste jag att du saknade Sirius så mycket. Men han är tillbaka snart, så oroa dig inte gubben. Han har säkert med dig en present från Irland också."

"Jag syftade..."

"James, jag är inte så korkad," Lilys röst hördes knappt genom hennes kvävda fnitter," men jag har lite tråkiga nyheter," hennes röst lät plötsligt allvarlig och James kände hur ett stygn av rädsla slog till honom," Harry vill inte att du följer med idag."

"Va?" James var medveten om Harrys smått fientliga inställning den senaste tiden, men att han inte vill umgås med honom... Det hade han aldrig gissat på.

"Ja, han har avundsjuk. Mamma är alldeles för skrattig när du är med. Förlåt älskling, men han vill ha en heldag med sin mamma. Han är inte van vid att dela mig med någon annan."

"Men...," James hade ingen aning hur han skulle formulera sig. Han ville inte låta alldeles för klängig och börja gnälla så att Lily blev skräckslagen, men han behövde träffa henne. Hon var hans syre, utan henne hade han inget liv. Känslorna han upplevt under det sjunde året kom tillbaka och han tvingade sig själv att inte bli alltför upprörd, hon kunde ju inte sluta leva sitt liv bara för att han var beroende av henne.

"Men vad James?"

Plötsligt lät hennes röst känslokall och det lilla spåret av glädje i hennes röst var borta. Han blev så förbluffad över vändningen i samtalet och ordet vägrade komma ut över hans läppar. I all förvirring fick han bara ur sig:

"Inget. Vi syns sen."

"Hej då."

"Jag älskar dig."

Klick.

Med telefonen i handen satte han sig ner på sängkanten och när blicken flöt upp i rummet fick han syn på sig själv i den smutsiga spegeln på baksidan av den föråldrade dörren. Han började studera sitt eget ansikte och plötsligt kändes det som om hans mage vände sig ut och in. Det tidigare tjocka svarta ostyriga håret hade börjat utveckla små stänk av en färg som var mystiskt lik grå. Hans smått poriga hy hade bleknat under samtalet med Lily men den naturliga färgen var på ingång. De hasselnötsfärgade ögonen hade stora påsar under sig och de hade börjat förlora den slående lystern de tidigare.  
Han kände sig gammal.

Lily hade inte åldrats en dag, hon såg till och med bättre ut. Vuxenlivet passade henne. Men han, James Potter, var fortfarande kvar i tonåren och instinkten om att han faktiskt var vuxen, pappa och utan ett ordentligt jobb slog honom med full kraft.

James Potter var inget förutom en misslyckad man utan Lily Evans.

Det var han tvungen att få henne att förstå. Som den väluppfostrade pojken han var, fanns det bara ett sätt.

Tre timmar senare steg han ut ur den dunkla juveleraraffären till den varma vårsolen som sken över Londons gator.


	27. Chapter 27

_Julia 96 bad om det, så ni får ett nytt kapitel idag också!_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 10 - _"I love you, or at least it feels like it_****_.__"_**

Det fanns få stunder som Lily faktiskt kände att hon var riktigt lycklig och när de väl inträffade ville hon krypa undan i något hörn och bara njuta. Hon hade aldrig varit den personen som sprang runt och skröt om sina framgångar, det skulle hon heller aldrig bli.

Men när hon satt i det lilla kontorsrummet som bokstavligen stank av hundavföring och Channel samtidigt som Amandas dagliga babbel om kändiseliten blandades med radions ljud, kunde hon inte hjälpa att allt hon tänkte på var den minen Amanda skulle få när hallåan vilken minut som helst skulle presentera gruppen Freak och deras absolut senaste singel. Hur hon skulle tappa hakan när hon insåg att Londons häftigaste grupp detekterade deras hetaste singel åt Lily, sen skulle nyheten att hon var tillsammans med sångaren bara vara ren njutning att berätta. Lily var inte den typen som var självisk eller gjorde alltför egoistiska handlingar, men nu när hon äntligen hade chansen att bevisa för Amanda att hon inte var ett dugg omodern eller en gammal hagga, ville hon inte missa den. Fast djupt inom sig visste hon den verkliga orsaken, grunden varför hon ens ville bevisa något för den okänsliga överklassbruden. Hur mycket hon än ville förneka det så visste hon att det var Michaela och Nathalie som var den stora källan. Deras totala utfrysning och mobbing under skolåren hade satt djupa spår i henne vilket fortfarande återspeglades i Lilys nuvarande sociala liv. Även nu i vuxen ålder hade hon svårt att förstå deras beteende. Visst, det tydde på stor osäkerhet och behov av bekräftelse, men det skulle aldrig väga upp för de mörka tiderna hon fått uthärda. Hon skakade lätt på huvudet och återvände till verkligheten. Kontrakten som hon höll i sin hand skulle tittas igenom (för fjärde gången) så att inga fel eller misstag skedde, för konsekvenserna kunde bli förödande. Bara för några veckor sedan hade ett annat advokatbolag råkat ut i en skandal där ett kontrakt runnit igenom säkerhetskontrollerna där det stod, på svart och vitt, att om klienten förlorade målet skulle rättegångskostnaderna och andra omkostnader betalas av byrån. Det fick inte hända här.

Fingrarna gled över dokumentet och stannade bara upp då och då för att säkerhetskolla på ett par ställen, men Lilys tankar vad inte med i rummet, utan de svävade iväg till en mycket behagligare plats. Ett svagt ljud av ett papper som prasslade fick Lily att rycka till, och när hon insåg att det var hon själv som vänt pappret bestämde hon sig för att hämta en kopp kaffe. Hur mycket hon än vantrivdes med den roll hon fått inom företaget kunde hon inte tillåta känslorna komma i vägen för den lilla inkomst hon tjänade. Hon vågade knappt erkänna det för sig själv, men flera gånger hade hon lekt med tanken att James skulle lyckas som musiker och hon kunde sluta arbeta samtidigt som de köpte ett hus i Karibien, eller i alla fall i en finare del av London.

Med pennan som fastnat i mungipan och blicken som försvunnit någonstans i fjärran så reagerade till och med Amanda på hennes ovanliga beteende och det annars så forsande snacket tystnade. Flera gånger hade hon varit nära att avslöja allting, men hon hade hindrat sin impuls i sista stund. Hon blickade mot klockan och plötsligt slog nervositeten klorna i henne. Vilken sekund som helst skulle James och resten av bandet gå live, så nu var timmen slagen. Förhoppningsvis var Lilys framtid som glömd företagsanställd över och hon kunde från och med nu officiellt vara flickvän till James Potter.

* * *

James snurrade nervöst mikrofonsladden runt långfingret och försökte att andas långsamt. Han hade fortfarande scenskräck när han uppträdde framför en skrikande publik och på något underligt sätt var han ännu mer skräckslagen när han pratade i radio. Bara tanken på att flera tusen lyssnade på honom, tog åt sig vartenda ord han lyckades klämma fram över sina uttorkade läppar, gav honom svindel.

"Okej då grabbar, då var det dags att spela singeln. Ni kanske vill presentera den?" Programledaren gav de tre killarna en uppmuntrande blick från andra sidan båset och James justerade hörlurarna som tryckte alldeles för hårt mot hans hjässa. Han nickade nervöst, men kom på några sekunder senare att han var med i radio, och ingen kunde ha sett hans jakande, så med svagt darrande röst svarade han:

"Ja, den är ju lite annorlunda än de senaste vi har släppt. Den har glädje i sig, mer hopp."

"Hopp om vad?"

"Framtiden."

"Hur kommer det sig att er stil tar en sådan total vändning mot vad ni tidigare skrivit?"

James blev lättad över att presentatören var rutinerad och guidade dem lätt genom intervjun, annars hade allting spårat ur, men innan han hann svara på frågan öppnade Sirius munnen:

"Låtskrivaren har blivit kääär."

James vände sig mot sin, väldigt snart förre detta, bästa vän och försökte rikta ett slag på solar plexus, men avståndet var alldeles för stort och fyllt med sladdar.

"James, det är ju du som har skrivit låten?" En retsam glimt tändes i ögonen på programvärden.

"Jo, jag har ju träffat någon," klämde en generad James ur sig, ytterst tveksam till om han borde ha sagt något. Han hade ju egentligen ingen aning om Lilys åsikt, om hon ville få det offentligt eller inte.

"Någon vi känner till?"

"Nej, men hon heter Lily Evans. Hon är den mest underbara tjejen jag känner," svarade han samtidigt som ett leende uppenbarades på hans läppar," sången är faktiskt skriven till henne."

"Men då är det ingen idé att vi drar ut på det mer, här är gruppen Freak med 'Two is better than one.'"

_"'Cause maybe it's true, that I can't live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two, is better than one...__"_

* * *

  


Låten hann knappt förbi några rader innan Amandas dök upp från andra sidan rummet med ett ansiktsuttryck som bara kunde beskrivas med ett ord; nyfikenhet. Lily försökte att ignorera henne, och låtsades om att hon inte upptäckt henne. Men det blev svårt när Amandas nasala röst ekade genom rummet:

"Du har inte sagt ett ord om att du är tillsammans med en sångare."

"Du har inte frågat," svarade Lily med en obesvärad stämma och sen, bara för att reta Amanda mer, la hon till," och om du undrar, så är han pappan till min son."

"Marty?" Amandas ansiktsuttryck förändrades en aning, och Lily misstänkte att det var hennes min när hon tänkte (det var det första gången Lily såg den).

"Nej, Harry?" Lily lät blicken falla från Amanda till pappret framför henne. Att diskutera sitt privatliv med en person som inte visste vad ens barn hette kändes meningslöst.

"Men Lily," Amanda la en tröstande hand på hennes axel" din son heter Marty".

Sen vände hon sig om med en sorgsen suck och gick vidare till sitt skrivbord, där Lily tidigare under dagen sett papper som borde ha skickats för flera månader sedan. Hon hade ingen aning som hon skulle skratta eller gråta, men med en lycklig suck återvände hon till sitt arbete, men lät ena örat lyssna färdigt på låten som gick mot sitt slut.

_"__I remember every look upon your face,  
****__**The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing**_  
'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everythings okay  
And finally now, we're leaving."

* * *

Med något bekymmerfriare ansiktsuttryck än när de kom lämnade de radiobyggnaden med en känsla av lättnad. Nu var det bara att vänta på responsen och se hur kritikerna skulle reagera. Var det bra, skulle en skiva kunna släppas inom ett par månader. Men det var inte den tanken som tog upp James medvetande och gjorde honom så totalt avskärmad från omvärlden.

Tanken på att han om en timme skulle fria till Lily skapade ett mentalt kaos i hans hjärna.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Åh, bara fyra kapitel kvar mina vänner!**  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 11 - _"__Lets make the best of our lives._****_"_**

Dimman som flöt fram över marken såg nästintill magisk ut och träden som stod ståtligt runt fältet svajade lättsamt i den kyliga brisen. Våren hade inte slagit ut riktigt än, men gräset hade redan tagit sig an en grönare färg, och om man tittade riktigt noga kunde man skymta några få växter. Solen hade redan tagit sig upp över den grådisiga himlen, men den hade svårt att lysa igenom det massiva dimmtäcket. Det enda som störde den vackra, men något mystiska, stämningen var en röd gammal Peguot som kom susande fram på den övergivna och torra landsvägen. Dammet som yrde kring bilen blandades med dimman och lämnade efter sig ett inferno av dis. Föraren hade visserligen en sky av rött hår i vägen, men om någon levande själ hade sett henne passera hade de inte kunnat förbise hennes rödkantade ögon.

Hon hade svårt att se vägen, men tankarna som virvlade runt i hennes huvud var allt för obehagliga för att hon skulle kunna koncentrera sig på något annat. Harry, som satt i sätet bredvid henne, hade somnat när de lämnat Londons förorter och var fortfarande djupt försjunken i sin drömvärld. Lily var nästan förvånad över hur lite han hade protesterat när hon väckt honom och bokstavligen släpat ut honom till bilen. Fast hon hade ingen tid att tänka på det, allt som betydde något var att hon la så många mil emellan henne och London som möjligt. Hon hade nästan svårt att tro att det var så här hon skulle reagera. Om någon hade frågat henne ett par år, eller bara månader, innan hade hon förmodligen skrattat och svarat något i stil med: Man måste ha en pojkvän först.

* * *

Han satt med ansiktet gömt mellan händerna och lät de smala fingrarna löpa genom håret. All ilska och frustration som växte inom honom blandades med rädslan för att förlora henne, samtidigt som han förstod hennes reaktion. Ärlig hade han varit redan från början, och att den här nyheten skulle annonseras eller överhuvudtaget existera fick även honom ur balans. Om det nu stämde skulle hela hans liv skakas i grunden, precis som när Lily gjorde entré in i hans liv igen. Saken var bara att den här nyheten hade varit glädjande om den inte hade släppts just nu. Ju mer han vred och vände på det kunde han bara se en bra sak komma ifrån det här, men samtidigt skulle han förlora så mycket mer. Om en helt vanlig människa skulle titta igenom hans livshistoria skulle de nog höja ett eller två ögonbryn samtidigt som djupa fåror skulle träda fram i deras pannor. För att inte tala om hans känsloregister, hur mycket kan en människa egentligen uppleva på en och samma gång utan att explodera?

* * *

Hon saktade ner på farten och utanför fönstret började de suddiga konturerna ta form genom diset. Tankarna snurrade och det verkade inte finnas ett slut. Bilen parkerade hon vid en vägkant och så fort den stod någorlunda stilla lutade hon sig framåt och lät huvudet ta stöd på ratten.

Det enda som avbröt den annars så totala tystnaden var Harrys djupa andetag. Bilen luktade gammalt, som om någon hade dött i den och lukten inte hade gått att tvätta bort. Hon hade inte haft en enda tanke på vart hon skulle ta vägen eller hur länge hon skulle vara borta, men så fort paniken och besvikelsen tagit form inuti henne hade tanken på att rymma iväg från allt varit mer än lockande, den hade varit nödvändig. Men när hon satt där, mitt ute i ingenstans, kom skammen ikapp henne och tårarna hotade att välla över ännu en gång. Hur många gånger under sin livstid hade hon inte flytt så fort tillvaron blivit allt för komplicerad? Först ifrån hennes föräldrar då de inte tillät henne att träffa James, som tillslut blev den andra personen hon rymde ifrån när hon inte klarade av att kommunicera med honom. Så nu satt hon här igen, men den här gången hade hon en grund att falla på, ett eget hem och hon var inte helt ensam. Hon hade Harry.

* * *

Mobilen började vibrera i samma sekund som ringsignalen ljöd genom rummet. Utan att titta efter vem det var, slet han åt sig telefonen och kunde inte hjälpa att en gnutta av hopp letade sig fram i rösten:

"Lily?"

"Nej, snäppet bättre. Mandy."

James kunde inte undgå att sucka samtidigt som han la sig ner i sängen igen och lät huvudet sjunka ner i den mjuka kudden:

"Vad vill du? Efter vårt äktenskap och scenen igår borde du skaffa ett bättre tidsfördriv än att försöka förstöra mitt liv."

"Men gubben, jag försökte inte såra dig. Och jag visste ju inte att den där charmerande flickan var på besök, du kunde ha förvarnat mig…"

"Jag förväntade mig inte att du skulle komma förbi."

"Jag vet att det var lite oannonserat, men du kan inte neka till att jag hade en viktig nyhet. Synd bara att flickan inte tog det så bra, men för att vara ärlig baby, så verkade hon inte ha mycket mellan öronen."

James reste sig häftigt upp ur sängen och började vanka av och an medan han vilt gestikulerade med den fria armen:

"Förolämpa inte Lily! Hon har gjort mig lyckligare under de senaste månaderna än vad du någonsin gjorde under våra fyra år."

"Hetsa inte upp dig för mycket nu älskling, det är inte bra för hjärtat. Marty vill gärna komma över för att träffa dig…"

"Kalla mig inte älskling, och för sista gången, Marty är inte min son."

Han slängde mobilen i golvet och insåg innan den ens nuddat golvet att det var en idiotisk idé. Fast han kunde inte hindra impulsen, hade ljudet av Mandys röst ekat fram genom luren igen hade han inte kunnat stå för de ord som skulle ha passerat hans läppar. Bara påståendet att han hade en till son var absurd, sen med Mandy som mamma var omöjligt. De hade inte haft… umgänge under deras fem sista månader som gifta, den största orsaken hade varit hennes otrohetsaffär. Först hade det verkat som om Lily tagit nyheten relativt bra, eftersom hon inte yttrat ett ljud. Senare när James upptäckte att hennes tystnade berodde på chock blev han ängslig. Sen hade hon rest sig upp utan ett ord, vandrat vingligt ut ur lägenheten och James kunde erinra sig om att hon sagt något i stil med: Jag ringer. Men, inte helt oförståeligt, han hade inte hört ett ljud ifrån henne. Bara för att göra sig säker på att hon fortfarande var i London hade han promenerat tills henne lägenhet, men den hade varit tom. Minst lika tom som han kände sig.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Nu börjar den riktiga nedräkningen mina vänner!**  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 12 - _"__Forever and always._****_"_**

Försiktigt öppnade hon ytterdörren och lyssnade efter misstänksamma ljud. I samma sekund som hon insett att dörren inte var låst blev det nästan mer än självklart att James belägrat sig inne i hennes lägenhet. Han hade ju erfarenheten från förra gången hon försvann, skillnaden var bara att den här gången hade avsikten inte varit att ge sig iväg för alltid. Lily föste in Harry i lägenheten och höll händerna på hans axlar som ett skydd, så att James inte skulle kunna hoppa på henne så fort de konfronterades med varandra. Den utslitna väskan lämnade hon kvar i den mörkbelagda hallen innan hon tog de sista stegen ut till vardagsrummet.

Under de två dygnen hon befunnit sig på vägen med Harry hade hon vägrat svara i telefonen, hon hade till och med struntat i att titta på displayen, utan hade demonstrativt avböjt vartenda samtal. I början av deras resa hade Harry suttit tyst och det hade lämnat Lily helt och hållet till sina tankar, vilket hade gett henne lite perspektiv på situationen. Redan när de gled igenom de belysta förorterna hade hon insett till misstag och det var nära att hon vände om till tryggheten igen för att reda ut den röran hon lämnade efter sig. Men något, kanske hennes stolthet, hade tvingat henne att fortsätta flykten och reda ut det känslomässiga kaoset som spred sig inuti henne.

Synen som mötte henne gav upphov till minst sagt oönskade känslor, sympati och kärlek. Varje försök till övertygelse att James egentligen var ett svin smulades sönder när hon såg hur han låg i soffan med Harrys gamla nalle samtidigt som han utstötte små snarkningar med några sekunders mellanrum. Lily kände hur hennes händer började glida ifrån Harrys axlar men hindra honom från att springa fram till James.

"Men jag vill hälsa på honom mamma", han tittade med uppspärrade ögonen på Lily. Hon suckade tungt innan hon tvingade vidare honom till hans sovrum. Innan hon stängde dörren sa hon;

"Du kan hälsa på honom imorgon när du har vaknat."

Harry gav till en liten nick till svar innan han kröp ner under täcket, helt påklädd, och Lily var väldigt säker på att han somnade omedelbart.

Hon planerade inte att väcka James, utan gick vidare till köket där hon började förbereda kaffe. Medan hon skramlade runt för att leta reda på en ren kopp funderade hon på vad som borde göras. Hon ville inte förstora upp allting, få det till ett enormt gräl som senare skulle bli omöjligt att reparera. Det fanns en enda sak som kunde få bort alla frågetecken; ett DNA-test. Hur mycket Lily än vred och vände på problemet tycktes allting sluta i att James helt enkelt fick övertala Mandy att genomföra proverna som skulle behövas. Om det visade att James faktiskt var fadern fick hon ta i tu med det senare. Just nu tänkte hon ställa upp för James, något hon inte gjort på över sex år.

* * *

James vaknade av att någon började smälla med skåpdörrar. När han vred på huvudet för att se varifrån ljudet kom insåg han att det inte var i sin egen säng han låg, utan i Lilys vardagsrum. Som om en elektrisk stöt flöt igenom honom reste han på sig och vacklade ut i köket.

"Lily! Du är hemma. Jag trodde inte att du skulle komma tillbaka," hon vände sig om och James blev förvånad när han inte såg brinnande hat innanför hennes bländande gröna ögon, men när hon inte svarade fortsatte han," jag visste inte att hon skulle komma över, jag lovar. Sen hade jag ingen aning om att Marty existerade! Det var som när du och Harry kom in i mitt liv igen, fast när ni kom fanns det inga jag kunde såra."

Han hämtade andan och blev medveten om att han precis gett iväg sitt bästa argument. Lily hade ju också stormat in i hans liv, avslöjat en undangömd son och bokstavligen vänt hans liv upp och ner. Skillnaden var väl att hon hade gjort allting till det bättre medan Mandy hade gjort allting till det sämre.

När han tänkte tillbaka på det ögonblicket då han gled ner på knä, kunde han fortfarande inte förstå vart han fick impulsen från. Eller modet. Orden kom utan att han själv hann reagera:

"Lily Evans, vill du gifta dig med mig?"

Han letade fumligt runt i fickan innan han fick fram den svarta sammetsasken och öppnade den. Inklämd i det lilla snittet i mitten låg en enkel silverring med en liten diamant.

* * *

Lily studerade James noga och kunde inte hjälpa att skymta den där sjuttonåriga pojken som för flera år sedan hjälpte henne forma sitt liv. Helst av allt ville hon böja sig ner framför honom och krama bort smärtan, säga att allt skulle bli bra igen och deras framtid skulle bli mycket bättre än den historia de hade från och med den stund de lämnat Hogwarts. Men allt hon lyckades klämma ur sig utan att börja gråta var:

"Ja."


	30. Chapter 30

_**Två kapitel kvar sen!**  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 13 - _"__You don't have to say you're sorry._****_"_**

Efter James frieri hade de omfamnats i kökets svaga belysning och Lily var inte säker på hur länge de bara stod där med armarna flätade kring varandras axlar. Lyckan som fylldes upp i hennes inre var något utan dess like. Efter ett tag hade hon lutat sig mot James axel och försökt njuta så mycket som möjligt av stunden.

Carpe Diem.

De hade varit dödströtta eftersom de senaste dagarna varit så känslomässigt prövande och frustrerande. Lily protesterade inte när James la sig ner i sängen och brydde sig inte om att stöta till honom då hans andhämtning saktats ner. Hon visste mycket väl vad de flesta paren vill ägna sig åt efter sin förlovning men Lily ansåg inte att det var nödvändigt i det här fallet, hon skulle få så att det räckte och blev över efter bröllopet ändå.

Med tanke på den lilla mängden sömn hon fått de senaste dagarna borde hon, precis som James, somnat av ren utmattning, men hon låg vaken flera timmar efteråt samtidigt som alla sorters tankar virvlade runt i hennes huvud. Bilder från Hogwartstiden flimrade förbi hennes näthinna, den första tiden med James och Harrys första levnadsår.  
Hon saknade inte något, egentligen. Hennes tillvaro var mer än vad hon kunde önska sig för tillfället och de drömmar och mål hon haft som liten hade mer eller mindre blivit uppfyllda.

Bara en sak saknades.

Magin.

Den enda saken som skiljt henne ifrån de andra barnen, som gjort henne speciell, var inte längre en del av henne. Den delen som hade påverkat hennes personlighet till den grad att hon inte skulle känna igen sig själv utan den var inte längre involverad i hennes liv. Plötsligt bredde sig en helt ny framtid ut sig framför hennes blick.

Vart hon fick modet ifrån hade hon ingen aning om, för i vanliga fall var det livsfarligt att väcka James mitt i natten, men hon körde häftigt in armbågen strax ovanför hans revben för att få honom att vakna. Han satte sig käpprakt upp i sängen med panik i blicken och sjönk sedan ihop mot kuddarna medan han gnuggade sig i ansiktet med hjälp av händerna:

"Vad är det Lily?" Mumlade han svagt.

"Jag vill flytta."

James vred sitt sömndruckna huvud mot Lily:

"Va?"

"Jag vill tillbaka till trollkarlsvärlden."

James la sina ena arm runt Lilys midja och drog henne mot sig:

"Vi pratar om det där imorgon bitti gumman, då jag faktiskt förstår vad du pratar om."

Tre sekunder senare sov han igen.

* * *

Den lilla glipan i persiennen brukade inte irriterade James på något sätt, då han tidigare inte märkt av den. Men den här morgonen var ett undantag. Solen hade sakta men säkert arbetat sig uppåt på himlen, likaså inne i sovrummet. Efter ett antal dagar utan sömn, som resulterat i ren utmattning, hade James önskat sig en välbehövlig sovmorgon, men den drömmen gick i kras. Strax före åtta ansåg han sig besegrad. Han vände blicken mot Lily, som fortfarande sov sött, innan han steg upp och vandrade iväg mot köket. På vägen kastade han en blick mot Harry rum och blev aning förvånad över att det lilla busfröet inte att stigit upp ännu. I och för sig var James van vid att gå upp först, Sirius hade den hemska vanan att ligga kvar i sängen till två - tre om hans kalender tillät, men nu på senare dar hade han börjat klaga över en värkande höft ("Man, you're getting old," var allt James hann få ur sig innan de första skrattattackerna kom) som störde hans skönhetssömn. Minnet, som följdes av många andra, fick James att le. Snart för det dags för honom att lämna ungkarlslyan. Livet som heltidspappa och, snart, äkta make närmade sig.

* * *

"Sirius! Sluta driva runt, om du tar sönder en enda sak här inne lovar jag att du ska få reparera den, utan magi!" Lily rusade förbi i exakt samma stund som Sirius försökt visa Harry att han kunde jonglerade med tre porslinskoppar, med endast en hand. Det hördes ett bubblande skratt och Harry fnissade fram:

"Men mamma, det finns inte magi."

Lily gav sin son ett svagt leende:

"Var inte så säker på det," hon puffade lätt till honom på axeln," gå och hjälp farbror Remus i sovrummet nu. Stackarn har svårt att sortera dina leksaker."  
Harry ilade iväg med ett bekymrat ansiktsuttryck, då han redan kommit på Remus med att lägga ner Batman och Jokern i samma flyttlåda, vilket skulle skapa ett kaos utan dess like (i alla fall om man skulle tro den tio minuters långa förklaring han gav Remus då han upptäckt problemet).

Sirius la ner kopparna och fnös. James som precis kommit igenom dörröppning efter att ha lastat ner soffa med en av de inhyrda flyttgubbarna tittade frågande på honom.

"Jag förstår inte hur du kan byta bort allt. Musikkarriären. Våran lya."

Tonfallet och orden kunde ha sårat James, men han kände så tydligt igen Sirius ansiktsuttryck. Mannen hade alltid haft problem med att diskutera sina känslor, i alla fall med James. Åtminstone när det kom till deras relation.

"Hon gör mig lycklig. Harry med." James kände hur det började dra en aning i mungiporna, vilket det ofta gjorde då han tänkte på sin tillvaro.

"Jag vet, men jag kommer sakna dig."

Sirius tog ett steg fram för att omfamnade sin bästa vän, men hindrade sig själv en aning och det hela resulterade i en klapp på axeln. James log och tänkte precis svara när Lily drog förbi:

"James, om det finns något du anser vara viktigare än den här flytten så skulle det vara bra om jag fick veta det nu, för vi har inte råd att slösa bort någon tid."

Sirius himlade med ögonen:

"Jag förstår inte hur du står ut."

"Du vet lika väl som jag att hon är underbar."

"Jag vet, men det jag inte förstår är hur hon kunde välja dig."

"Va?"

"Ja, jag fanns ju där hela tiden."

James slog till Sirius på axeln:

"Flörtar du med min fru?"

"Vem vet, ni är ju inte gifta än," svarade Sirius och blinkade.

James bara skrattade.


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hm. Sista kapitlet kommer ut när folk börjat kommentera lite mer! Ja, det blir en liten morot för er del (: **Och om jag bara kunde beskriva den kittlande känslan som sprider sig i magen så fort man ser att man fått en kommentar, helt underbar är den. Jag sitter och småflinar och mår bara riktigt bra. Så, tänk på det innan ni klickar er bort. Varenda kommentar gör min dag!__  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 14 - _"__Standing by a broken tree._****_"_**

En sprudlande, euforisk lycka är ingenting man går runt och bär på under flera dagar, nej, inte ens timmar. Det är ett flyktigt ögonblick, en ensam händelse som får känslorna att spraka till. Något som får dig att inse hur välställt ditt liv faktiskt är. Den kittlande känslan i magen är likt en bris som drar förbi och leendet som stramar upp kinderna känns ändlöst. Dessa stunder är så få, sällsynta, att man sällan strävar efter att uppnå detta tillstånd av välbefinnande, det är något som infinner sig då man är inget annat än tillfreds med sig själv. Så kanske det inte är höjden av lycka som bubblar till, utan bara vi själva som inser hur underbart vårt liv egentligen är.

Lily kunde inte undvika dessa tankar när hon med James arm runt sin midja sakta skred fram emot altaret, hennes mage kittlade nämligen till varenda gång hennes blick föll på honom. Det hade passerat många år sedan hon sett honom för första gången på Perrong 9 3/4, år fyllda av minnen. Den lilla pojken som nervöst iakttagit henne under hela tågresan hade nu vuxit upp och blivit den underbara mannen som hon, Lily Potter, älskade mer än allt.

Raderna av bänkar kring henne ekade ut sin tomhet och tonerna från bröllopsmarschen var det enda som bröt tystnaden. Skepnader uppenbarade sig plötsligt runt hennes sidor, vålnader från det förflutna som sakta började ta form i den lilla kyrkan.

Illusioner av vad som kunde ha varit.

Hennes mamma, pappa och Petunia stod upp alldeles intill henne vilket skapade ett kaos inuti henne. Desperat försökte hon släta till den korta klänningen hon bar, men det svarta tyget vecklade sig bara ännu mer. Hon visste att de inte var där, inte på riktigt. Men hon kunde inte glömma. Hon skulle aldrig glömma deras dömande blickar eller ord. Allt det som krossat hennes drömmar, och splittret som skurit hennes själ i bitar.

Hon vände sig mot andra sidan för att undvika dem och tyckte sig se Harry, vinkande med överdriven entusiasm som James mor ursäktande med ett beklagande leende där hon satt bredvid honom. Han hade inte växt, trots att det var över sex år sedan han gått bort. Lily mindes de månaderna som det tog James att bearbeta den sorgen, hur livsglädjen runnit ur honom. Hon var förvånad över att hon mindes den lilla pojken så väl, men det var svårt att missa likheterna med hennes egen Harry. Hennes Harry, som inte var med.

Återigen blickade hon ner mot klänningen, det enkla armlösa tygstycket som skulle utgöra hennes bröllopsklänning. Men allt var en impulshandling, ett av Sirius skämt som hon och James tagit alldeles för seriöst.

Så här stod de, tillsammans som Mr och Mrs Potter.

Och allt de skulle göra var att ta en promenad med de andra marodörerna.

Hon tittade upp men slog snabbt ner blicken mot den röda mattan som försökte täcka över det trista marmorgolvet och hennes puls ökade kraftigt. Hennes far hade sträckt ut armen mot henne och svagt nuddat vid hennes hud, och det var som om någon hade lagt dit is. Hon gav ifrån sig en häftig utandning, ett försök att få skepnaderna runt henne att försvinna. James drog henne en aning närmare och hon vände upp huvudet för att möta hans hasselnötsbruna ögon.

"Är allt som det ska, Mrs Potter?"

En svag nickning fick hennes röda, utsläppta hår att svaja svagt och som genom ett trollslag skingrades våldnaderna kring dem. För att inte oroa James något mer lät hon blicken glida bakåt på de tre personer som, med största sannolikhet, skulle utgöra en stor del av hennes framtid.

Sirius Black.  
Remus Lupin.  
Peter Pettigrew.

Alla tre vinkade åt henne och hon gav dem ett svagt leende. Sirius lät då armen falla ner livlöst längs sida vilket fick henne att missa gesten han försökte återskapa med den andra. Remus drog till med armbågen i midjan på honom och den telefonliknande handen sänktes. Ett par ord viskades snabbt: "Hon är gift nu" och ett väsande: "Har det någonsin stoppat mig?".  
Det broderliga grälet fick hennes leende att bredas ut en aning, hennes liv skulle aldrig varit detsamma utan dessa män.

Men hon hade inte haft ett liv om det inte vore för mannen vid hennes sida.

Musiken mynnade ut och stegen bredvid henne stannade upp. Hon vände sig mot James och tog tag i hans ena hand med buketten i den andra.

"James, jag vet inte riktigt vem jag ska...", hon viftade genant med blommorna och blickade mot den tomma kyrkosalen.

James ansikte sken upp och han kramade hennes hand:

"I nöd och lust, var det inte så vi sa?", något tände till i hans blick och han höjde rösten", killar, vi behöver en frivillig beundrarskara här."

Sirius såg ut att vara den enda som förstod vidden av dessa ord och ett flin blossade upp:

"Du vet, om ni hade bjudit in lite mer fruntimmer.."

"Hade du utan tvekan..", James skrattade", gjort något som inte bör nämnas i Guds hus."

Lily fnittrade till och daskade lekfullt till James arm med buketten:

"Sen när bryr du dig om Gud?"

"Sedan min vackra mugglarfru visade sig vara troende."

Han böjde sig fram för att kysste henne och Sirius ropade:

"Lily, nu när jag har tänkt efter lite så kanske de där blommorna inte skulle sitta så fel", skrattandes närmade han sig tillsammans med Remus och Peter", om det där är vad man får ut av ett äktenskap."

Motvilligt drog hon sig ur James omfamning och vände sig mot dem:

"Lupin."

Hon slungade iväg buketten, och på ren reflex fångade Remus den. Först stirrade han bara, innan ett tacksamt leende letade sig fram.

"Tack Lily, men jag tror inte att någon.."

Men Lily hann före:

"Du vet att jag föredrar dig framför Sirius, alla gånger om. Det finns någon där ute för dig som inte ser ditt pälsproblem som ett hinder, utan som något unik."

Sedan vände hon sig ifrån de tre männen och kysste sin man.

-

"Vad tror du att din pappa säger då? Att vi gifte oss på ren impuls så här? Jag menar, han verkade förväntansfull inför vårt bröllop, och nu fick han inte ens vara med?"

Lily drog nervöst i den nya ringen som var påträdd över hennes vänstra ringfinger.

"Jag känner honom, så länge det gör mig lycklig spelar det ingen roll. Visserligen fick han nästan en hjärtattack när jag tog med mig Harry första gången, men det här är något annat", James drog in henne i en kram", vi är gifta nu. Hur det gick till, när och var, det spelar ingen roll i hans värld", han la två fingrar under hennes haka och lutade upp den mot sitt ansikte", lägger vi fram det här bra kan få mycket väl få en barnvakt över natten", han avslutade sitt svar med att ge henne en kyss, där många outtalade löften gavs.

Sommaren kring dem hade en obehaglig kyla över sig. Den trädgård som de befann sig i nu, James föräldrars, som i vanliga fall var övergödd. hade knappt några växter alls att betrakta.  
Även om den inte var stor till ytan så fanns det mycket växter på de båda sidorna om stengången, som avskiljde trädgården i mitten. Äppelträden till höger om Lily var belamrade med små buskar vid de nedre delarna av stammarna, och varje buske hade ett collage av blommor som skiftade mellan vita och svagt rosa och utgav en frisk doft. Vred hon på huvudet mötes hon av några uppradade jordhögar som hon förmodade skulle föreställa rabatter, men bristen på värme hade bara skänkt liv åt ett fåtal av de frön som fanns planterade. Därefter löpte gräsmattan vidare ett par meter innan den fortsatte under det angränsade staketet som skymdes av fyra stora syrenbuskar. Hon försökte förstå hur Mr Potter hade klarat av att sköta om allting efter att Mrs Potter så tragiskt gått bort, men hon kunde inte riktigt fokusera på den tanken.

För hon var ju Mrs Potter.

Den kyliga brisen fick Lily att luta sig närmare James för att söka värme. Han böjde ner ansiktet mot hennes röda hår och andades in doften, doften av Lily. Hon borrade in sig mot hans hals och mumlade:

"Har jag nämnt hur mycket jag älskar dig?"

-

Hon hade varit beredd på mycket, men inte den gråtattack som stundade. Seamus hade klängt sig fast vid hennes axel och mellan snyftningarna förklarat att James hade allt han någonsin önskat för honom. Stelt hade hon klappat honom över den kala biten på toppen av hjässan, känsloutbrott från människor hon inte kände så väl gjorde henne obekväm.  
Stilla hade hon undrat, medan hon studerat den gråtande mannen vid sin axel, hur det kom sig att varenda manlig medlem av Pottersläkten såg nästintill identiska ut, hon kunde utan problem se James i Seamus om en sisådär tjugo år.

De hade inte ens behövt be om barnvakt utan erbjudandet hade runnit ur honom mellan alla lyckoönskningar och gratulationer.

* * *

Han lät handen leta sig upp längs hennes midja och drog henne närmare. Täcket slöt sig kring dem och deras kroppar stötte samman. James hade tappat all form av tiduppfattning, men mörkret låg behagligt över rummet så han antog att det var någon timme efter midnatt.

"Du vet att vad du nyss gjorde hade varit ren skam om vi inte varit gifta?," Lily vände sig om, slingrade sina ben kring James och kysste hans nästipp.

"Tur att jag", han kysste henne på munnen", gjorde en ärbar kvinna av dig igår," han skrattade hest", för det är inte slut ännu."

Lily stämde in i hans skratt och innan hon kysste honom passionerat.

Om det här inte är kärlek, undrade han, vad är det då?  


* * *

  
**AN:** _Du glömmer inte bort att kommentera nu va? Du gör verkligen min dag! _


	32. Chapter 32

**Sista kapitlet. Ni har varit hur söta som helst under de senaste månaderna, i alla fall ni som vågat kommentera! Ni andra tackar jag för att ni har läst, har över 1,000 sidvisningar på den här, vilket är gaaalet sjukt! Tänk, över 1,000 gånger har någon velat läsa något som lilla jag har skrivit? Nu hoppas jag verkligen att folk skriver något, säger att ni har läst hela den här. Spelar ingen roll om ni varit tysta hela tiden eller läst klart den här fyra månader efter att jag avslutat den, jag kommer svara och läsa allt! Ja, så länge ni är medlemmar det vill säga, annars kan jag tyvärr inte svara. Hoppas ni gillat den här och tack så mycket för att ni varit med under hela den här resan - det har varit helt underbart för min del!**_  
_

_/ Mikaela  
_

* * *

**Kapitel 15 - _"__Never break my heart._****_"_**

Hennes hand gled ner från armstödet till James knä och greppade tag i hans hand. Korridoren som bredde ut sig på bägge sidorna om dem var relativt tom – jämfört med den gången hon åkt in för att föda Harry i alla fall. Då hade doktorer och sjuksköterskor sprungit runt som på eld för att hinna med alla som behövde hjälp eller stöd, nu var det bara någon enstaka som passerade förbi med ett leende, som Lily förundrades över kunde se så äkta och genuint ut. Visserligen var det här en annan avdelning – hon antog att det var skillnad på att ta hand om gravida kvinnor och förlossningar mot att ta blodprover och se till att de analyserades.

Hon rycktes ur sina funderingar när James lätt kramade om hennes hand med sin och hon vände ansiktet mot hans och log. Den första månaden som nygift hade flugit förbi lika snabbt som om hon blinkat. Inte för att ringen på fingret i sig gjorde någon större effekt på deras relation, annat än att vänner och bekanta som de inte hört av på ett tag ringde eller skrev för att framföra gratulationer. Flytten hade tagit upp stora delar av deras fritid, men det störde inte henne. Det fanns få saker hon hellre hade velat göra än att planera sitt och James egna hem. Kontrasten mot deras föregående gemensamma lägenhet var nästan skrattretande. En liten etta med kokvrå där möblerna hade varit det man kunde få tag på mot en rymlig villa på landet. Men inget kunde mätas med den största förvandlingen, att de börjat använda sig av magi.

* * *

"James hjärtat, vad trevligt att se dig igen. Du ser sliten ut, tar hon verkligen hand om dig som hon... Nej men, Lily, jag såg dig inte," Mandy lät sin kritiska blick bedöma Lily innan hon återigen förflyttade sitt fokus till James," Marty här har velat träffa dig ett bra tag nu," hon visade stolt upp den drygt ett åriga sonen som hon höll i famnen," ja, har du inte det gubben, ja, det har du minsann. Åh, mammas lilla prins. Visst är han vacker?"

James reste sig upp utan att bemöda sig med ett svar utan nickade svagt. Han drog även med sig Lily med hjälp av deras sammanflätade händer och flyttande sedan smidigt handen till hennes ena höft och la armen skyddande bakom hennes rygg – hans sätt att visa sitt stöd. Så med en röst som han hoppades inte var allt för kylig sa han:

"Ska vi gå in och få det här överstökat?"

Mandy la huvudet på sned och log flirtigt:

"'Få det här överstökat', det är ingen affärsöverenskommelse vi är här för James. Det är bara din flickvän som inte vill inse att vi två har en underbar son tillsammans."

Han kände hur Lily spände sig och kramade mjukt om hennes midja. Han hade förvarnat henne om Mandy – de hade trots allt bara träffats den eftermiddagen då hon kommit förbi oannonserat och släppt bomben om att James skulle ha ytterligare en son. Mandy framstod som trevlig, hennes kroppsspråk och tonläge, hennes skratt och sättet hon var runt folk var charmerande. Det gjorde att när hon vräkte ur sig giftiga kommentarer så fanns det inget att gå på mot angrepp på – man insåg inte riktigt vad hon hade sagt eftersom man blev så förtrollad av hennes yttre. Just när han tänkte svara henne hörde han hur Lily hann före honom. Hon visade nämligen stolt fram sin vänstra hand och log. De två ringarna glimmade svagt i ljuset från lysrören i taket och James kände hur stoltheten kröp under hans hud.

"Jag vet inte om flickvän är rätt ordval, Mandy," James kunde se hur ansträngt Lilys leende var," vi kände att det inte var någon idé efter alla dess år att dra ut på det här med bröllopet, så jag är faktiskt Mrs. Potter nu."

Lily vände sig mot honom och det ansträngda leende övergick till ett riktigt, och han kunde inte motstå impulsen att böja ner huvudet och kyssa henne. Han kunde själv inte förstå att de var gifta, att hon var hans fru, men varje gång Lily presenterade sig för någon och han hörde henne säga 'Lily Potter' eller 'Mrs. Potter' så blev han den där sjuttonåringen som varken visste ut eller in, och hans bröst kunde nästan sprängas av all stolthet det samlade på sig.

"Man får väl ta och gratulera. Men blir det inte som när man ärver ens föräldrars namn – Mrs. Potter II?," Mandy hånflinade," jag var ju trots allt den första," hon la återigen huvudet på sned och skrattade ett falskt, flickaktigt skratt.

"Jag har faktiskt ingen aning," James kunde se att det ansträngda leende återvänt till Lilys mun, men det försvann snabbt," men jag är åtminstone den sista."

Lily vände sig mot honom och han kunde se hur kärleken lyste i hennes ögon, och han blev plötsligt medveten om hur otroligt lycklig han var.

* * *

Mandy hade aldrig fått chansen att svara, utan doktorn hade öppnat dörren till sitt kontor och bjudit in dem. Hon hade varit alldeles för nervös för att lägga märkte till inredningen utan satt sig ner på den obekväma trästolen med James hand i sin egen – hennes sätt att visa sitt stöd. Tydligen hade svaret kunnat levererats via posten också, men Mandy hade utan att rådfrågat henne och James beslutat att de skulle komma ner till sjukhuset och få det berättat för sig. Egentligen spelade det ingen roll, James hade varit så säker på sin sak att inte heller hon tvivlat. Så när läkaren läst upp resultatet hade det inte kommit som någon större nyhet att det var negativt, men Mandy hade sett på saken med helt andra ögon. Först hade hon inte reagerat överhuvudtaget utan suttit stilla på sin plats utan att göra något som helst väsen av sig. Sedan hade helvetet brutit ut. Först var hon inne i en förnekelsefas där hon vrålat på alla andra i rummet att testet måste vara fel, de var tvungna att göra om det. Sedan var det förvirringen över hur James inte kunde vara pappan och att – som hon visade sig frukta – John verkligen var den biologiska fadern. Det visade sig också att John – som var den dansbandsångare som hon lämnat James för – åtta månader tidigare hade packat en väska och lämnat henne ensam. Tydligen hade hans band splittrats, vilket ledde till att deras tidigare stadiga inkomst reducerats till ingenting, och grälen som blev resultatet av det hela var det som fick deras relation att få ett abrupt slut. Lily drog slutsatsen att Mandy i all denna röra ville få ut som mycket som möjligt av att vara en ensamstående mamma och James var den av hennes två alternativ som faktiskt kunde erbjuda ett saftigt och stadigt underhåll. Det förvånade ingen av dem att det förmodligen låg till så – och Lily var säker på att om hon inte varit med i bilden hade det aldrig blivit av med något faderskapstest, James hade varit alldeles för godtrogen och köpt Mandys förklaring.

Hand i hand gick de ut till den smockfulla bilparkeringen där en man stressat sprang tillbaka till sin bil för att fylla på med mer pengar i bilparkeringsautomaten. så att bilen inte skulle bogserats bort, och hur en kvinna drog med sig sin gravida tonåriga dotter mot entrén. Utan att se sig om gick de runt den avlånga, väderslitna byggnaden och om någon – Merlin förbjude – mugglare hade sett dem hade det tett sig som om de försvunnit ut i tomma luften, men egentligen tog de sig bara hem till den värld de hörde hemma i.

* * *

**AN:** _Slut, the end! Några av mina tidigare läsare ville att jag skulle skriva ut slutet lite mer detaljerat, vad som egentligen hände med dem. Men det är upp till er, om ni väljer att ge dem JK's slut, fast fördröjt med några år, eller om de lever vidare lyckliga i alla sina dagar. _

**Tack för allt!**


End file.
